


Antinomies

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 德拉科· 马尔福毫无疑问是个小混蛋，傲慢无礼，自以为是，胆小怯懦，自私自利；世人骂他没一句真话，谁知他把自己都忽悠了——他居然以为自己有资格当反派角色！连杀一个人都下不去手还好意思自称恶霸？他只是个幼稚的小鬼罢了。家族的荣耀，学院的尊严，权利的诱惑，黑魔头的压力；空虚的争吵，刻意的轻狂，虚伪的奉承，压抑的抽泣；一切的一切像是黑色的漩涡将他吸入深渊。当他被邓布利多湛蓝眼睛的注视逼入死角时，他才肯承认你死我活水声火热的战争似乎并不是他想要的生活。只可惜，从他心甘情愿地伸出手臂被印上丑陋的黑色图腾开始，就已经晚了。世间黑白，皆是二律背反。有谁能自称正义呢？一个人得到救赎意味着另一个人即将毁灭；一个王朝的兴起意味着原本时代的衰败。陷入黑暗的那一刻，他才意识到当一个马尔福自愿屈居人下时，他就已经一败涂地了。重活一世，他要自立为王。可是，骄傲的少年啊，你知道吗？强大的来源既可以是对弱小的仇恨，也可以是藏于心底深处的温柔。你选哪种呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 长篇，重生

0

“啪”的一声，所有声音仿佛突然之间被一股巨大的吸引力从空间里抽走，视野像是慢镜头一般，缓缓、缓缓地坠落。  
  
德拉科觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，而世界却是一片寂静无声。  
  
眼皮不由地耷下来，那些魔咒的光与影激烈地冲撞对碰，慢慢地模糊了起来，看上去边线毛绒绒的。隐约中，似乎有个瘦小的身影跑了过来，黑色的头发在火光中一扬一扬。  
  
德拉科感到天旋地转，视界被搅和得混沌不清，灵魂好像正一个劲地往上飘，不停地飘，不知道要飘到哪里去。  
  
似乎有些画面在他发懵的脑子里一闪而过，还没等他抓住仔细回味，就转瞬即逝：  
  
比如说是谁带着昂贵戒指的手为他一丝不苟地别上家族徽章，又是谁反射着刺目阳光的铂金色发丝在泥土里被蹂躏践踏；  
  
比如说是谁温柔的棕色眼眸那样宠溺地注视着他，又是谁白皙的手腕连同暗淡的金发一起无力地下垂着；  
  
又或者，比如说是谁油黑枯燥的卷发贴在僵硬冰冷的脸颊上；  
  
比如说是谁破旧的镜片折射着满是怒火的绿色眸光；  
  
比如说是谁穿着华贵的衣裙对他嘲弄地指指点点幸灾乐祸。。。  
  
还有，很多，很多。  
  
直到，一切都彻底沉寂下来。  
  
“对不起，爸爸妈妈，我。。。实在坚持不下去了”  
  
“乖孩子，你做得很棒。”  
  
他笑了，天真得如同刚出生般的模样。  


1

暖阳在树顶盘旋了一圈，在修整精致的石子路上留下疏浅的树影。  
  
德拉科盯着手上印有霍格沃茨金闪闪校徽的信纸，心跳加速，纸张被手指捏皱了。  
  
快要来了。  
  
德拉科不知是第几次回忆起那一天，他倒在了一束从斜后方猛烈袭来的绿光下--来自一个一脸执拗倔强的年轻奥罗。他不认识这个未脱稚气的小巫师，但他模模糊糊地可以猜到，大概是亲人葬身于食死徒魔杖下的可怜孩子。

因为，有着那样燃烧着怒火的眼睛的人，都见证过痛彻心扉的死別。  
  
他见过太多这样的眼睛。  
  
他知道自己的眼睛也是一模一样的。  
  
那一刻，炸裂的绿光撕开空气，德拉科一瞬间想到了很多很多，又好像什么都没想到。  
  
昏昏沉沉之际，德拉科似乎是看到了，远处从始至终静默无声的伟大救世主向他拼命跑来。他看不清哈利的表情，因为等哈利冲过那些挡着他的年长奥罗和重重叠叠的红光绿影时，德拉科已经失去了意识。  
  
哈，不知道救世主会不会为了他流泪？毕竟也做了七年同学。噢，没到七年。  
  
当然，这一切的一切也许只是他的错觉罢了。这些片段如同碎了一地的光，越是拼凑越是混乱不清，任由日复一日的幻想填充了这片光晕的间隙。  
  
对，其实都是幻想吧。

关心他的人都已经先他一步离去，还有谁会注意到他的死亡呢。  
  
不知睡了多久，苏醒过来时仿佛恍然如梦。德拉科懵懵懂懂地发现自己正穿着镶有蕾丝边的白色婴儿连体衣，发现眉眼弯弯的妇女轻摇着床边，发现微挑嘴角的男子单手搂着妇女的肩膀亲昵地靠在一起，发现金色的阳光在窗台上跳跃，发现这场南柯一梦真实得可怕，真实得让他的眼睫以难以想象的速度打湿了，嘴里发出婴儿专属的哭叫。  
  
这不可能是梦，德拉科想。反倒是那些上一世的记忆像是梦，它们日渐模糊，像是被蒙上了一层水汽，只有轮廓还依稀可见。  
  
但德拉科知道那也不可能是梦，因为，只有现实，血淋淋的现实，才能让灵魂受到如此烈火炙烤的伤痛。  
  
不管怎么说，这就是他客观存在的世界。  
  
他真的长大了，不再是当年那个肆意妄为的小混蛋了。他能确切地体会到灵魂深度的迅猛增长，这种增长不可抗拒，带着强烈的实体感。  
  
不知道哪位麻瓜说过：知识是抵御一切灾祸的盾牌。

这一世，德拉科学习的劲头很足。

卢修斯给他买的高级玩具自然是一样不少，包括小巫师们的最爱——玩具扫帚，然而，只见外表不足5岁的德拉科起挑眉毛，仰着下巴，稚声稚气地说：“我要玩就玩真的扫帚，和那些脑子堪比巨怪的小孩子玩幼稚的玩具一点都没意思。”

一边感叹儿子小小年纪老气横秋，卢修斯一边请来了曾经的老校友斯内普给儿子做老师以满足其丰厚的求知欲，后来更是做上了教父。  
  
德拉科看见那个黑袍飘飘一脸严肃的男人时，心情极为复杂——上辈子的最后一战，没等他惊讶完这位英雄深藏不漏的立场和事迹时，英雄的尸体就早已冰凉。

曾经以小人之心度君子之腹的行为在这个有着如此才智和胆识的人面前是多么可笑，鹰钩鼻脸色蜡黄头发油黑，就是这个人替他背下了所有罪孽，扛下了昭彰恶名。

辈子的他总是要亲人们在背后收拾烂摊子，这辈子，轮到他为那些想要守护的人做点事了。  
  
其实斯内普一开始很不耐烦，他居然沦落到给小孩子当保姆的份上了，不过经过德拉科一番好学讨好的双管齐下，斯内普才觉得这孩子还算开窍。

他表面上是勉为其难非常嫌弃地接受了教父身份，嘲讽也是日常张口就来。不过德拉科暗地里非常自信地认定自己已经是斯内普的爱徒了，也是这时才意识到，上辈子看似偏向他的斯内普教授心底里，隐藏着恨铁不成钢的无奈。

事实上，前世斯内普和马尔福家的关系十分微妙。

若说作为纯血主义者，卢修斯瞧不上麻瓜巫师，可斯内普其人倒是个例外，从意志坚强到才华横溢无一不值得敬佩。

虽是敬佩，但也仅此而已了。

退一万步来说，就算卢修斯能够和非纯血统饮酒谈笑，斯内普也未必瞧得上马尔福一家华而不实的虚伪傲慢。这样一来，老师的称谓便名不副实，教父的关系更是无稽之谈。

这一世，因为德拉科一改吊儿郎当的态度展示出孺子可教的姿态，师生关系逐渐稳固，教父之名也随后冠上。斯内普和马尔福家的来往渐渐多了起来，关系也有所微妙的转变。  
  
就这样，为了弥补上辈子被五花八门恶作剧填满的孩提时代，这一次德拉科用学习和知识贯彻了他的童年。

到至今，这时刻终于来了。但是还不够，他还不够强大，远远不够。  
  
“小龙，祝贺你马上就要入学了。我和你父亲下周会陪你购物，包括，可以拥有属于自己的魔杖了呢。”背后年轻的妇人温和地笑着，一手搂过德拉科的肩。  
  
德拉科定了定神，侧过头，微微抬了抬下巴，慢悠悠的语调拖着特有的长腔：“谢谢妈妈，我已经迫不及待想进入教父的学院了”  
  
“当然，亲爱的，你肯定会是个斯莱特林。”纳西莎眨了眨眼，“不过西弗勒斯可能不太愿意见到你，自从你研究他的新型魔药时搞炸了他的坩埚。”  
  
“噢，那是个意外而已。我上次还听见爸爸说从没见过教父对哪个学生这么上心呢。”德拉科骄傲地微笑着，尾音微微上扬。  
  
“哈哈，我家小龙当然值得那个魔药狂人费心思。好了，我们去餐厅吧，我相信卢修斯应该已经回来了”纳西莎轻笑，揉了揉德拉科梳得一丝不苟的金发，顶着他嗔怪的眼神往大宅子里走去。  
  
卢修斯果然在餐桌上看着报纸，表情动作无可挑剔地优雅。  
  
不会有人想到，那个卢修斯· 马尔福会有一天不停挥舞着魔杖，金色的长发从未有过的杂乱，死死纠缠在一起。他回过头大喊：“快走！快走啊！”一点都不像个马尔福贵族。  
  
而纳西莎是在德拉科眼里倒下去的，缓慢得如同无限拉长的镜头，一起缓慢的，还有那一句细小的呢喃呻吟：  
  
“活下去，小龙…… 还有，我爱你”  
  
紧接着，血就溅了一地。  
  
德拉科闭了闭眼，压制住脑子里绝望的叫嚣与呼喊。那些前世的记忆越回想越真切，似乎都能看见血淹过古罗马地毯留下精细的暗红色纹路。  
  
他缓步走向餐桌，卢修斯放下报纸，不紧不慢地从怀里拿出一个包装精细的纸袋。

“入学礼物。”  
  
德拉科双手接下，笑着说：“谢谢爸爸。”  
  
打开袋子，独特的香味扑面而来。

是一大束龙芙草，他最近正沉迷研究的超稀有魔药材料。  
  
抬起眼，炫目的阳光下，卢修斯的眼里盛满暖光，微微翘起的嘴角使内敛的微笑中带着几分高傲的气息，浅金色的长发柔顺地垂在宽大的胸口，成熟优雅的荷尔蒙让千百女巫前仆后继。  
  
重活一次，他立誓一定一定要让这份优雅从容能够保持一辈子，这是独属于马尔福的姿态。

德拉科暗暗握紧拳头，脸上尽是傲气的神采。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

周二，对角巷。

德拉科面无表情地平举双手，为定制校服量尺码，心里实则对于老板娘啰啰嗦嗦的奉承很不耐烦，自动卷尺时不时在他身上的碰撞也难以忍受，只能强行集中注意力到如何用龙芙草改善吐真剂的副作用。纳西莎去丽痕书店帮他买书了，而卢修斯正和偶然遇到的帕金森先生热烈寒暄，他们约好在奥利凡德的魔杖店碰面。

夏天的尾巴已经泛起丝丝凉意，几片半黄的叶子轻飘飘地落在地上。

“叮铃---”门开了。似乎有人踏上了旁边的小板凳。德拉科正思考着龙芙草和水仙根的比例，直到他发觉旁侧若有若无飘过来好奇的眼神。

他微笑着侧过头。

又微笑着转了回去。

梅林啊

黑发，绿眼，破烂得不成样子的衣服，写满跃跃欲试表情的脸。

不会错的，这张脸他几辈子都不会忘记。他这么惨全是因为这个绿眼小怪物！

德拉科觉得自己的嘴角有些僵硬了，他居然忘记第一次碰见救世主是在摩金夫人服装店了！强忍住向旁边呼一巴掌的冲动，德拉科礼貌地微笑，拿出经典的贵族式拖腔，“你好，我是德拉科·马尔福。你也是霍格沃茨的新生吧。”他自觉表现得还不错，这辈子怎么说也不能那么幼稚地打打闹闹了吧。

哈利自打进店以来，除了对自动卷尺表示了一下惊叹，就开始小心翼翼地观察记忆中第一个遇到的魔法界同龄人。眼前一看就是富家少爷的男孩，铂金色头发顺溜地梳在脑后，皮肤白皙得过分，五官也精致地过分。

“噢你好，我叫哈利波特。”哈利有些奇怪地看着眼前男孩转过头又回过头，那带着明显优越感的声音让他下意识有些排斥，不过他还是匆忙地小声做了自我介绍。

德拉科心里烦躁，我当然知道你叫哈利波特！他顿了一下，挑起眉，一脸惊讶恰到好处：“你是哈利波特？”

“唔。大概是的”哈利觉得有点心虚，他对于自己的身世真的什么也不记得了！哈利突然有些害怕对方会深入探究下去。

大概？这是什么回答？德拉科莫名有点想笑。“看来我们从小听到大的名字并不被它的主人所熟悉，不是吗？”德拉科收回视线，直视前方，随意调侃道。

空气安静了下来。

哈利有些窘迫地脸红，又有点庆幸德拉科没有像破金斧酒吧的那些人一样，激动地用不知所谓的功名吹捧他。他有点感激旁边的男孩，以至于可以暂时忽视他傲慢的语气和表情。

“我长得很像你认识的某个人？”德拉科实在受不了哈利存在感极强的目光，于是再次偏过了头对上那双绿油油的眼睛。

“呃，其实，其实我是觉得你的头发很亮很光——”哈利从来没和同龄人像这样以非被欺凌关系打过交道，他急迫中脱口而出，反应过来后差点被自己的口水呛到。

“……”果然不要指望格兰芬多的蠢狮子有品味！德拉科的脸有些发黑。

“呃，你知道，实际上，我想说的是很帅……”哈利心虚地讪讪补救道。

又是一阵令人尴尬的沉默。

哈利安分了一会儿，忍不住想问问霍格沃茨的具体情况。抬头，却见德拉科轻跳下板凳，理了理并不乱的衣领，走到门口，突然回过身，对着哈利眨了眨眼睛。一瞬间，哈利发现自己的视界清晰了起来，那粘了无数次的破眼睛焕然一新。

“那么，再见了，波特”

“啊？噢再-——”哈利愣了愣，再见还没说完整，门就关上了。哦对，还有谢谢没说，哈利抚摸着崭新眼镜想。

自动量尺停了工，哈利透过商店的玻璃看见举着两大个冰淇淋的巨人挤过人潮向自己走来。

“我刚刚遇到了一个和我同级的男生，一头浅金色头发，看起来应该挺有钱。”哈利迫不及待地向海格打听那个金发少年。

巨人的胡子颤了颤，似乎有些不屑：“那一定是马尔福了”

“对没错，就是他。”哈利急切地打断。

“嘿，哈利，你父母都是格兰芬多，你想必也是——哦对了，你还不知道霍格沃茨分院。霍格沃茨分成4个学院，格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇，拉文克劳，斯莱特林。大家几乎都认为格兰芬多是最好的学院--——你瞧，他们勇敢，正义。至于马尔福家族，是世代的斯莱特林，而且是典型的那种。虽说有人说赫奇帕奇的人都是饭桶，但宁愿赫奇帕奇，也不要斯莱特林。所有变坏的巫师都出自斯莱特林，包括，你知道的，神秘人也是。”

斯莱特林。典型。马尔福。坏巫师。

哈利觉得心情有些微妙，但等到他拿到了父母留给他的一大袋子金加隆，有了一根梦寐以求的冬青木魔杖，并收到了记忆中第一份真正意义上的礼物——通体白羽的海德薇后，这奇妙幸福的一天已经装在哈利心里满得快要溢出来了，早就没空想那个好看的少年了。

德拉科出了店门后，才舒缓下僵硬的嘴角，快步往丽痕书店的方向走去，脑子里还在思考着这个宇宙难题：该怎样和那个波特相处？

马尔福从不忠于谁，是独立一派的存在。而为了守护家族利益，为了处于不败之地，马尔福又和黑白两派各有牵连。

上辈子，爸爸显然站错了边。德拉科想。高贵如卢修斯，一个标准的马尔福竟然甘愿跪着亲吻那黑魔王的袍子？！

不，其实早该知道了，这都是他的错。德拉科心里泛起一阵酸楚，是他自以为是，任性地把自己变成食死徒，是他逼着卢修斯断了后路啊。

德拉科轻轻撩起左手袖子，白皙稚嫩的手臂吹弹可破。银质的袖口上，马尔福家徽在阳光下熠熠生辉，握紧拳头使，青色的筋脉若隐若现。

至于救世主，肯定不能像上辈子一样关系搞僵。虽说哈利是对抗黑魔头必不可少的核心，看上去像是拉拢了哈利就相当于半边身子站在白面上了。但是……救世主看起来是光鲜亮丽的少年英雄，但真正掌控着全局的还是背后那些类似邓布利多这样的老狐狸。

德拉科的眼底深了起来。

当时纳西莎救了救世主一命可以说是扭转全局的功劳，虽然救世主很讨厌，但善良这一点不得不承认。战后，哈利一直致力于说服大众不要追杀马尔福，以功抵过。哈，可是这个未成年英雄善良大无畏的人物设定早已深入人心：

“马尔福一家给我们的救世主下了什么迷神汤？就是在利用哈利！”

“太可恶了，居然欺骗我们善良的救世主，”

……

再加上，马尔福本就敌人满天下，居然还有很多完全不搭界的人义正言辞地寄信，估计只是战后想找个发泄口：

“浪子回头也不能改变历史的伤痛”

“肯定是感觉到神秘人不行了就临时倒阵了……救世主千万别被这种狡猾的人蒙蔽双眼！”

诸如此类。

而且，哈利本来就和奥罗们关于直接杀死食死徒的问题存在矛盾——按照哈利的观念：“应该送去阿兹卡班！”这下子，那些老帮菜们就更把哈利当成是还没看透世态炎凉的小孩子了。

一系列事情导致的结果就是：马尔福家族被群起而攻之。

除非……

除非，他和救世主是上辈子黄金三角的关系。

德拉科嘴角抽搐，用力甩了甩脑袋。一个斯莱特林的马尔福和一个格兰芬多的救世主做朋友？他还不如期待下巨怪配出福灵剂。

“小龙啊，怎么一脸严肃？又在想那些魔药了吗？果然和西弗勒斯呆太久了。”纳西莎的手在德拉科的眼前晃了晃。

德拉科这才发现已经走到了奥利凡德魔杖店门口，纳西莎和卢修斯正在店门口等他。“怎么会？我是在想妈妈你今天戴着绿松石项链的样子格外美丽。”顿了顿，他又加上一句：“当然，尊贵的马尔福夫人本来就很美。”

纳西莎被逗的掩嘴直笑，卢修斯搂过她的腰，挑着眉说：“好了德拉科，别耍滑头，快点进去这个破破烂烂的小屋子选魔杖吧。”屋子两个字被他说的很重，“如果你在夸赞你母亲的同时不忘记她旁边还有你英俊的父亲，我会很高兴。”他的语气十分高傲。

“哇，父亲大人真是太英俊了，太耀眼了！简直闪瞎了我的眼睛！”德拉科一手挡着眼睛，用咏叹调抑扬顿挫地说。

纳西莎笑得更厉害了，卢修斯抿了抿嘴唇压住上扬的趋势，用蛇头手杖敲了敲德拉科的脑袋做威胁状，“快进去吧你，小子。”

德拉科嘻嘻哈哈地逃进小木屋，拥挤杂乱的环境虽然不是第一次见识，还是让他皱了皱鼻子。不像上一世，这次当那双浑浊的白色眼球出现在视野里时，他已经做好了心理准备没有被吓到。

经过一番翻翻找找，终于，那根熟悉的10英寸的魔杖被拿了出来。

“独角兽内芯，协调者，平衡者，它们对主人有很强的忠诚度。山楂木，嗯，很矛盾的存在，既是救赎又是诅咒，致命迷人。”奥利凡德慢悠悠地说。

忠诚……那上一世它为何会被波特所夺？或许连魔杖都对他失望了吧。

矛盾…… 上辈子的自己确实是矛盾的，渴望力量又不愿承认心底的柔软，憧憬黑暗又丢弃不掉心里向往光明的一角。

德拉科接过魔杖，熟稔的触感让他的心间冲上一股暖流，指尖一热，轻挥，划出一道的银蓝色的光芒，像是整片星河从杖间涌出。

他记得上辈子魔杖划出的场景并不如此。

“噢，奇异的组合，不是吗？我从来没想过这孩子会选择一个马尔福，”奥利凡德白兮兮的眼球紧紧盯着他，缓缓地说，“不过，看了你的眼睛我就明白了。很漂亮的灰蓝色，不是吗？”

他心里一动，举起魔杖，用漂亮的花体流畅地在空气中写下“Draco· Malfoy”，笔触间泛着低调而优雅微光。

是的，他是德拉科马尔福。

其实不用那么烦恼，不是吗？不管那个蠢头蠢脑的破特什么立场，左右马尔福的巫师不会把命运交给别人，错误犯一次就够了。

德拉科自信地扬起嘴角，付了11个金加隆就转身离去，浮在空中的DracoMalfoy逐渐淡了下去，被映照成银灰色的袍子归于黑寂。

开门一瞬间，刺眼的阳光扑面而来，行人来来往往地走动，因为逆光所以看不清脸庞。

这世界，如此真实。是他的。

“咿呀——”门重新合拢。奥利凡德踱着步子走到柜子前整理弄乱的魔杖，笨手笨脚地碰掉了木桌子上的一本蒙满灰尘的厚书。老人迟缓地弯下腰去捡。

书是打开的，破损泛黄的纸张上写着这样的字眼：

独角兽毛：非犀利的侵略利器，而是温柔的掌控能力。

山楂木：比起无私的大圣人或狠毒的大恶霸，更欣赏优雅旁观的利己主义者。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

九月一日是工作日，无论是在巫师届还是麻瓜界。

人潮拥挤中，马尔福一家铂金色的头发和高级定制的长袍照理说应该格外引人注目，不过好在有麻瓜忽略咒这个实用的咒语的发明，他们总算能既保持高贵的家族形象又不引起麻烦。

哈利这会儿倒是遇到了一个难题。

九又四分之一站台？他开始仔细思考过去两天发生的一切是不是德思礼一家的恶作剧。

踌躇了一会儿，总算看到了个熟脸——噢，那个修眼镜的男孩！叫什么科尔福还是德尔福来着。他似乎换了个发型——没有用发胶固定，而是任由略长的金发松散着垂着，额前留着几缕碎发。这样顺眼多了，哈利宽慰地想。

正当哈利神游之际，只见铂金三人组走着走着就突然消失了。

消失了！

哈利急忙拖着那个几乎比他人还重的大箱子跑上前，海德薇在颠簸的笼子里不满地扑棱了几下。他发现这是九号站台和十号站台的中间。环顾四周，除了根大柱子，哪还看得见修眼镜男孩的身影？

哈利默默摸摸自己额头，果然有点烫。

“——当然挤满了麻瓜。”

哈利连忙转身，说话人是一个矮矮胖胖的中年女人，四个男孩一个女孩嬉嬉笑笑地围在她身边，都顶着一头火红色的头发。哈利注意到他们的大箱子和他差不多，甚至也有一只猫头鹰。

哈利舒了口气。默默退到一边，目不转睛地盯着他们的行踪。

在第三个红头发兄弟也莫明其妙消失了之后，哈利只能向胖女人求助。

“对不起。”

“噢，亲爱的。你一定也是霍格沃茨的新生？罗恩也是。”女人斜后方的男孩瘦瘦高高，满脸的雀斑，鼻子看起来似乎有点脏。

“我不知道——”

“噢，别担心。一个劲儿往里冲就好了。秘诀就是——千万别犹豫。罗恩跟着你。”女人很热情。

哈利费力地调转行李车的方向，深吸一口气，闭着眼睛向上撞去。

听到轰隆隆的巨大轰鸣声时，一瞬间哈利还以为自己一定完了。睁开眼，只见一辆红褐色的蒸汽火车停靠在站台旁，来来往往的行人，来来往往的猫头鹰，来来往往的花猫。

他嘴角忍不住地上翘。

马上就要迎来崭新的人生了。

德拉科的行李早就让家养小精灵提前送到了高级包厢，所以他一身轻松，挺着脊梁，一脸傲然地注视着络绎不绝的行人。

这一幕真的是久违了。

好久没看见霍格沃茨的特快如此热闹了。即使是上辈子，等到他五年级的时候，来的人也越来越少了；即使是来的人，这般无忧无虑的笑容也是少有。

德拉科和马尔福夫妇一一拥抱，卢修斯用力撸了把德拉科的金发，微笑着说：“德拉科，我可不希望听到除了第一名以外的成绩。”

一旁的纳西莎不满地掐了下卢修斯的胳膊，“别给小龙压力，刚入学开开心心的就好了。”

德拉科故作惊讶：“作为马尔福，不当第一名我当什么？习以为常的事怎么能当做压力！”

纳西莎忍不住笑出了声，卢修斯挑挑眉毛，“诶哟，有点马尔福的气势。”

德拉科满脸笑意地再次拥抱父母，就踏上了快车。

走进了高级包厢，高尔和克拉布已经在里面了，桌子上堆满了零食。

看到德拉科，高尔举了举手中的巧克力蛙向他打招呼。没办法，真是到哪里都是吃为上。德拉科无奈的看着两个算是和他一起长大了两辈子的大高个，轻叹了口气。

“德拉科·马尔福。很荣幸见到你。”

这是一个已经完全过了变声期，显得十足粗狂的声音，语调故意拖得很慢，带着若有似无的试探。

德拉科自然知道是谁，毕竟上辈子也有同样的情节，可惜那时的他还搞不清楚斯莱特林的上层阶级之间那些微妙的沟沟渠渠。

他一笑，自然地转过身子，眼前是一个大块头的少年，站在包厢门口，壮实的肌肉使斯莱特林的校袍紧绷着，级长徽章在列车上昏黄的灯光下一闪一闪。

马库斯·弗林特。

“弗林特，久闻大名。”德拉科的回答不带一丝停顿。他主动伸出右手，虽然比对方矮了不止一个头，那轻佻的神色却好像正在俯视一般。

马库斯眯了眯眼，因为眼睛不大，所以这个动作看起来不是很明显。

空气僵持了几秒，就好像拉长的慢镜头。

德拉科只是笑，伸出的手一动不动。

马库斯这才轻握了一下德拉科的手。“早就听说马尔福家的小少爷优秀，果然如此。也许有机会能得幸请你参加斯莱特林的茶会。”

“当然，不胜荣幸。”德拉科绅士地欠了欠身，11岁的身形让这个动作带了些调侃的意味。

“那么，告辞了。”

费林特扩大了嘴角的弧度，走出包厢。迎面就碰上了匆匆走过的西奥多。

西奥多和德拉科在大大小小的家宴上见过几次，算是熟识。他又瘦又高，颌骨很突出，看起来像只猴子。他一脸兴奋地拉开刚刚合拢的包厢门。“德拉科，哈利· 波特在这辆车上！我们要不要……”他的声音尖细尖细的，因为兴奋有些沙哑。

“哈利· 波特？”德拉科挑起左眉，“我想高尔和克拉布很愿意和你去看看。”

“嗯——你不去吗？”西奥多皱了皱眉，觉得德拉科不给面子，有点下不来台。

“我恐怕不行。潘西前几天说会来找我。你知道，失约于一个淑女是很失礼的行为。”德拉科笑意不减，向西奥多眨了眨眼睛。

西奥多这才释然些，招呼上坐着吃蛋糕的两个人去找救世主麻烦了。

呼，包厢终于安静了下来。德拉科可没兴趣主动去找救世主，给自己找不痛快。

“德拉科！”一个锐利的女声传来，随即就是包厢拉门再次被打开的稀里哗啦声。

没想到还真的来了。

德拉科在心里眼角抽了抽，再次回过头，“嘿，美丽的潘西小姐，放过我吧。”

眼前的女孩一头黑色的短发，古灵精怪的表情。潘西和德拉科是标准的青梅竹马，上一世她一直喜欢德拉科，成天到晚腻着德拉科，让他避之不及。这一世德拉科表现得成熟得多，啧，这小丫头反而看不上他了。不过这样一来，他俩关系倒更好了。

尽管不是真正意义上的黑魔头心腹，和大多数被牵连的贵族一样，上一世的帕金森家族也被奥罗们彻底掀翻。这个被宠坏了的小公主在阿兹卡班前咬舌自尽了。预言家日报上的照片里，她黑色的发丝随着风杂乱地蓬着，鲜血一点点溢出唇角，墨色的眼睛满是恨意和决绝。德拉科那时才知道，这个看似娇纵的千金大小姐骨子里有多少傲气与自尊。

“……喂，德拉科，你有没有在听！”潘西的右手在德拉科眼前使劲晃了晃。

“在听在听。”德拉科无奈地轻拍掉眼前摇摆的手，“——不就是你又发现了什么帅哥……”

“奥，德拉科！”潘西不满地插着腰，翻了个白眼，看起来一点贵族的样子都没有，但是微微扬起的下巴和飞扬跋扈的神情无一不是非优越家庭能养成的，“我刚刚明明在说，哈利· 波特——他就在这辆车上，我本想去看看的，不过见他和一个红头发韦斯莱待在一起，我就立马没兴趣了。”

德拉科做投降状，附和着叹了口气：“又一个韦斯莱，想象一下那群笨头笨脑的蠢狮子都顶着一头恶俗的红头发，中间可能还即将加入一个眼睛绿得像腌蛤蟆一样的救世主，真是噩梦。”

潘西被逗笑了：“哈哈，炖胡萝卜撒点葱花吗？”

西奥多“嘭”地一声拉开包厢的门，耀武扬威地拖着步子走进去，后面两个壮大的身影也跟在后面挤进狭小的包厢。

“喔哟，瞧瞧这是谁？一个小韦斯莱！”西奥多的眼珠转了一圈，落在正将魔杖指着老鼠的罗恩身上，“啧啧，让我猜猜，你手里的破棍子确定不是从坟里挖出来的？你这身破布校服是你哪个哥哥的？嗯？帕西·韦斯莱吗？”

罗恩满是雀斑的脸涨得通红，和头发一个色系。

“噢，看来是猜错了。那难道是比尔·韦斯莱的？比我想象的还要古老点嘛。”

高尔和克拉布在后面痴痴地笑了起来。

西奥多不紧不慢地偏过视线，打量着旁边黑发碧眼的小巫师，“哈利波特，我想就是你了。如果你不再和鼻子上有块臭烘烘的脏斑的韦斯莱待在一起，我很乐意邀请你去我们的高级包厢。”

罗恩恼羞成怒地叫嚷道：“哈利才不会跟你们这群邪恶的斯莱特林走！”

西奥多没理他，继续看着哈利。

又是斯莱特林这个词……哈利推了推眼镜，严肃地说：“我想我更愿意待在这里，起码这里没有自以为是的笨蛋。”

“以后你就会有清楚的认知了——有的巫师就是天生比其他高级一等。”

“我想我自己能分辨出高级低级。”

西奥多狠狠拧了下眉：“哈利·波特，我打赌你会后悔的。就像你父母当时这样不识好歹，最后也没什么好下场。”

哈利猛地站了起来，撞掉了桌子上的几袋怪味豆。“你再说一遍？！”他还没长开的五官紧皱着，绿色的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着眼前比他大一号的西奥多。

西奥多有一瞬间犹豫，随即又立马嘲讽回去：“怎么样，我们的救世主想打架？哎哟好害怕呀，要用你那个打败了神秘人的黑魔法吗？”

男孩们的战争一触即发。

哈利其实心里并没有表面上看起来那么勇敢，因为他冷静下来总算发现眼前的三人组和罗恩还有他完全不是一个重量级的。

狭小的车厢里，空气蠢蠢欲动。

“嘭——”突然门被打开了。

五个人一齐回头看，哈利和罗恩的心里悄悄松了口气，站在靠里位置的他们觉得氧气终于流通了。

门外，刚换好巫师袍的潘西一脸看好戏的样子，开门的巨响完全不像个淑女。她一手撑着门，一手死死扯住身后一撮巫师袍宽袖子的面料，德拉科的表情一瞬间划过了不忍直视四个大字，哈利清晰地看见他嘴角抽搐了一下。

明明是张弓拔弩的气氛，哈利心情莫名有些愉快了起来。

几秒钟之前，当听见斜前方隔音极差的包厢里传来淅淅索索的声音时，德拉科就有种不好的预感，果然……错不及防。

虽说他强迫自己不再故意挑衅哈利，但是七年的习惯也不是那么好扔掉的。

不是说对和韦斯莱混在一起的哈利· 波特没有兴趣吗！他瞪着潘西的黑乎乎的后脑勺。

“男孩们，你们这是要干架？缺少观众吗？”潘西本来想走进包厢，但窄小的空间里已经容纳包括两个大块头的五个人，实在找不到地方落脚，只能站在门口。

为什么德拉科早就知道哈利· 波特的眼睛是绿的？看见那双绿得很澄澈的眼睛，潘西的脑海里后知后觉地划过一个疑问。

西奥多看到两人，下意识地瞄了一眼德拉科，见他表情平淡看不出丝毫不赞同，才高傲地打趣道：

“看来淑女也对救世主感兴趣。”

德拉科不用看就知道潘西的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光。

果然刚刚自己随意向西奥多瞎扯的借口被潘西听到了，果然刚刚潘西硬拉着他去找达芙妮是个噱头。真是天道好轮回。

啧，命运真的不愧是命运，该碰到的救世主总会碰到。

德拉科的脑子里砰砰砰弹出很多吐槽。

罗恩听到这趾高气昂的声音，刚刚松开一点的神经再次紧绷起来。从高尔和克拉布中间露出的一条窄缝中，一眼就看见抹亮眼的铂金色。

“呵，马尔福”他小声地撇了撇嘴。

哦，对。原来是叫马尔福来着。哈利神游了一下，也紧紧盯着那双浅灰蓝的眼睛。

德拉科在潘西的斜后方，歪了歪脑袋，浅金色的发梢划过白皙的脖颈。“韦斯莱，有没有人告诉你，你的鼻子上有块脏东西？”他的声音轻飘飘的，像是漫不经心的随意提醒。

西奥多“噗”地爆发出一声很响的嘲笑。

罗恩的脸又涨成了橘红色，半羞半恼，磨着牙说不出话。

“喂，你们别挡着过道。”一个干净的女声从旁侧传来，带着命令的口吻。

德拉科瞟了一眼。哈，黄金三人组凑齐了。

他暗地里把袖子从潘西手里拽出来，反抓住她的手腕，悄悄使力往旁边拉着就走，脸上仍是毫无波动面无表情。

就这么走了？这么无聊？潘西一百万个不想走的表情，把手僵持着往回扯，并用眼神拼命暗示拽着她的少年。然而得到的收获只有发现少年的力气惊人地大，定力也该死地好。

德拉科的眼神从始至终没落在哈利身上，哈利心里有一丝微不可查的不舒服。再加上那三个比达利更讨厌的家伙明显对德拉科服服帖帖的，心里默默认同了海格所说的“斯莱特林论”。

不过，还是要为修眼镜的事说声谢谢吧。

呃，还是别了？说不定人家早就忘记了。毕竟对方所做的只是眨了眨眼这么简单的事啊！

就在哈利默默从混乱的脑子里回过神来，那抹金色已经消失在视野里了。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

“有人看到纳威的蟾蜍吗？”德拉科前脚刚走，就上来一个棕发的女孩，卷曲的发丝夸张地蓬在脑后，从后面看上去像是个毛茸茸的大娃娃。她皱着眉打量着包厢：“这里怎么这么多人？”  
  
西奥多看着德拉科的背影消失在转角，抿了抿嘴唇，撞着女孩的肩膀径直走出去，完全没理女孩被撞歪身子后难以置信的表情。  
  
他头也不回地示意高尔和克拉布跟着，手搭着拉门的把手。“愚蠢的波特，我打赌不久后大家就会看到你和韦斯莱一起街上讨饭的场景了。”他的声音故意压得很轻，和刚刚的大吵大闹截然相反。  
  
高尔和克拉布没等棕发女孩稳住身子，就紧跟着直直走了出去。  
  
“你！”罗恩气得脸上的雀斑都在颤抖，几欲冲出去干架。棕发小女巫立马挡住了他的去路，  
  
“我想我有必要再问一次，有人看见——”  
  
“噢，不，完全没有必要。我们没看见。”罗恩还没缓过脾气来，没好气地打断了她。弯腰捡起不知道什么时候掉在地上的魔杖，瞪着眼睛，恼火地发现他的魔杖摔了后更加摇摇欲断了。  
  
女孩又皱起了眉，似乎拼命忍下脾气，换了个话题，“你是要施魔咒吗？请一定让我观摩一下。顺便一提，我是赫敏·格兰杰。”她的语速很快，哈利发现她有一对大门牙。  
  
“罗恩·韦斯莱”罗恩嘟囔道，“唔，至于魔法───噢，好吧，我可能被我哥哥骗了。”他更加沮丧了。  
  
“真可惜不是吗？我自己在家试过好多道魔咒，都成功了。”赫敏的语气有一丝藏不住的得意和骄傲。  
  
“那么你呢？”她将眼神投向一声不吭的哈利。  
  
“哈利·波特。”哈利轻声说。  
  
“真的是你吗？”赫敏表情惊讶，“你的事我全都知道。《现代魔法史》，《黑魔法的兴衰》，还有那本《二十世纪重要魔法事件》都提到过你。”  
  
“提到我？”哈利觉得头晕目眩。  
  
“我的天！你竟然不知道！你很有名，我一直很想和你聊聊魔法方面的问题。你大概会去格兰芬多，我也希望去那里，当然拉文克劳也不错。不过，我想现在你们首要任务是换上校袍。这里已经能隐隐约约看到霍格沃茨了。我现在最好再去找找纳威的蟾蜍。”赫敏像连珠炮弹一样说着话，一点不给人喘息的机会就自顾自地走了。  
  
她拉上门之前说：“顺便一提，韦斯莱，你的鼻子上一直有块脏东西，你难道不知道吗？”  
  
罗恩的脸又红了起来，抽出几张纸狠狠擦了擦鼻子，恨恨地小声对哈利说：“无论分到哪个学院，我都不想和她待在一起───莫明其妙，自说自话。”  
  
哈利倒是有些感激这点，毕竟他一点魔法都不懂，可不想再次出洋相，今天的尴尬时刻已经够多了。  
  
他转过头，心不在焉地看着窗外深紫色的天空下一片一片的山峦和树林，时不时附和一下旁边罗恩关于魁地奇的长篇大论。  
  
待他们换好了长袍，“马尔福是……”哈利听见自己的声音这样说。  
  
“噢，马尔福。”罗恩迅速接过话茬，像是找到了一个发泄口，皱着鼻子说，“我听爸爸说过他们家的事。他们家一家子支持神秘人。神秘人失踪后，他们第一批回到我们这边，借口他们是走火入魔了。呵呵，我爸说马尔福的父亲不用任何理由就可以轻易地倒向黑势力。”  
  
哈利喉咙有些干涩，不再说话了。  
  
五分钟后，列车放慢了速度，终于停了下来。哈利随着人潮下了车，他现在算是没空瞎想了，他紧张得胃里东西不断向上冒。  
  
天空已经完全染成墨黑色了，只有寥寥几颗星粒稀疏地发着微光。  
  
人头攒动之间，海格蓄着大胡子的脸高出一截，对新生们微笑着。  
  
德拉科显然不太喜欢这么拥挤的环境，特别是在这么一条幽黑陡峭的小路上（他认出来这是禁林边缘），特别是当旁边有一个不停抽着鼻子的纳威，嘴里还嘀咕着他的蟾蜍。  
  
终于走到一片黑色的湖泊，不远处，借着月光已经能看见城堡尖顶的轮廓。  
  
“四个人一支船！不要拥挤！”海格的大嗓门不断嚷嚷着。  
  
德拉科四周一看，发现高尔和克拉布不知道被人流挤到哪里去了，西奥多也不见身影。他耸了耸肩，坐上一只船。  
  
船上已经坐了一个人。  
  
眯着眼睛仔细看了看——黝黑的皮肤在黑暗中不是很显眼。是布雷斯·扎比尼。  
  
德拉科优雅地拍拍袍子，坐下来，半是随意地打了声招呼：“你好。德拉科·马尔福”  
  
布雷斯懒散地抬抬眼皮，打量了一番，说：“布雷斯·扎比尼。家母经常提到你，嗯——看起来果然长得不错。”他的五官虽然还是11岁的稚气，但有着异域特有的深刻立体。他的声音很低，微微上翘，漫不经心的样子。  
  
德拉科刚想再说点什么，就感到船身一震。  
  
潘西一甩袍子，轻快地往船上一跃，坐到德拉科身旁。  
  
“真的是，德拉科。找了你好久呢。”她一脸不满地说。  
  
接着，她把视线转到布雷斯身上，恍然大悟的语气有点夸张：  
  
“哟，扎比尼先生。”  
  
布雷斯勾了勾嘴角：“晚上好，帕金森小姐。能被小姐记住是我的莫大的荣幸。”  
  
船开了，他们船上只有三个人。毕竟大多落在后面的人要么是匆忙换好校袍的准格兰芬多，要么是慢性子的准赫奇帕奇，也有可能是读书读到迷迷瞪瞪的准拉文克劳——他们都对这辨识度相当高的三个人敬而远之。  
  
“哼”潘西鼻子嗤了一声，阴阳怪气地说：“是有够荣幸了。要不是你的牙白，我还真看不出对面坐着人。”  
  
“可爱的帕金森小姐居然这么关注我的牙齿，噫……”布雷斯诧异地掩住嘴。  
  
“实在是你的一身臭味太有标志性了！”潘西语速很快地打断道。  
  
“我以为，”布雷斯假笑，“一个贵族小姐应当知道这'臭味' 是古龙水。”  
  
“噗嗤”旁边发出一声低笑。  
  
两人同时扭头看向德拉科。德拉科赶紧恢复严肃：“你们继续，继续。”  
  
潘西又“哼”了一声，扭过头看着黑色的湖水泛着神秘的微波，布雷斯笑了笑，也盯着逐渐从树林中露出全貌的城堡塔尖不做声了。  
  
德拉科这才收回看热闹的眼神。他倒是听潘西曾向他抱怨过遇到一个人面兽心人模狗样的黑皮混蛋，和她哪哪都不对付，没想到说的居然是扎比尼。  
  
现在回看前世，德拉科不得不承认，上辈子的扎比尼看起来和他关系不错，不过这个独来独往的黑王子从来就没把德拉科当回事！甚至嘲笑他父亲委身于黑魔王。  
  
后来神秘人大败，虽然有过很多政客丈夫但自身只流连于舞会派对的扎比尼夫人和一向不拉帮结派的独行侠扎比尼，倒是得以明哲保身。  
  
世上一切都看起来是阴差阳错的偶然，又好像是冥冥注定的必然。说起来，谁才是真正的斯莱特林呢？  
  
德拉科胡思乱想之际，船靠岸了。  
  
抬目，巍峨的城堡雄伟地立在面前，几朵黑紫色的云慢慢飘过塔尖。明明四周一片寂静，这座城堡却好像是在呼吸一般，让人奇迹般地感觉到一股扑面而来的生命气息，是魔法的气息。  
  
身边是一连串惊叹的声音，孩子们的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。  
  
世事沉浮白云苍狗，唯有这座城堡百年如一日地默默守护这方天地。  
  
走进恢宏的门厅，麦格教授和海格寒暄了几句，便带一年级新生们走进金碧辉煌的大厅。她一身翠绿色的巫师袍，眉头严厉地竖着。原来麦格教授的眼中，也曾没有一丝憔悴，也曾乌黑而精明。  
  
“嘿，德拉科你瞧！这是怎么做到的？”潘西的声音很大，但在一片惊呼疑惑中并不突出。  
  
顺着望去，餐厅顶部是一片月朗星繁。  
  
德拉科忽然想到了前一世的这个时间点，心里划过一道狡黠。他莞尔一笑，说：“霍格沃茨城堡是巫师和众多古代魔法生物共同的智慧结晶，而这里的天花板是马人所绘制的巨大魔法阵，使其虽是室内但更胜室外，星罗万象海纳百川。而且，这个幻术魔法是永久性的，非马人族不可解。”  
  
正当潘西听得一愣一愣之时，后面传来一个不带停顿的声音：  
  
“同学，你懂得真多。请问哪本书里有提过这些呢？我敢肯定《霍格沃茨，一段校史》只提到天花板施过魔法而已——毕竟我来之前已经翻烂了它。”  
  
德拉科偏过头，果然看到赫敏一脸好奇地盯着他，露出一副“找到知己”的表情。她的斜后方，哈利低着头，眼睛却时不时往这里飘。  
  
德拉科不知道为什么心情不错，略微歪了歪头，金色的发丝微微颤动划过空气。因为背光的缘故，他半边身子都隐在黑暗中。只见德拉科伸出右手食指点了点下唇，轻佻地眨了眨眼睛，勾起嘴角：“秘——密”两个音节像是压着舌头一点一点溢出来，尾音上扬。  
  
周围一圈刚刚年满11的女孩子都红了脸，书迷如赫敏也一时忘了刨根问底的作风。  
  
她后面，伟大的圣人波特有些傻呆呆地望着他。  
  
德拉科潇洒地转身就走，潘西回过神，追上前使劲拍了下他的手臂：“大晚上的撩什么妹子？”  
  
德拉科吃痛，委屈道：“大晚上的装什么汉子？”  
  
分院仪式开始了，那顶从来没有干净过的大帽子软趴趴地躺着，咧开的大嘴发出嘶哑的歌声。德拉科听了半天，硬是没找到节拍。  
  
新生们一个接着一个被叫上去，学院桌上的掌声一浪高过一浪。  
  
“德拉科·马尔福。”帽子高声叫到。

下面的窃窃私语声更大了。  
  
德拉科在众人的目光中淡定地走上前，带上帽子，嘴角扬起的弧度是标准的贵族微笑。  
  
“噢，一个马尔福！毫无疑问的斯莱特林。”帽子的声音尖尖细细的，“不过，孩子，我要提醒你——不管怎么预防，只要是人类，就必然总会被一些金玉其外的东西迷惑了双眼，却不料败絮其中。”  
  
“何为金玉何为败絮，分人，不是吗？”  
  
帽子沉默了一会儿，才缓缓说道：“你说得不错。那么，祝你好运，孩子。”  
  
“斯莱特林”帽子高声宣布。  
  
德拉科摘下帽子，对前面坐着的一溜教授躬了躬身子，在斯莱特林含蓄的掌声中走向了斯莱特林的餐桌。  
  
此时的哈利感觉胸腔憋了一口气，天翻地覆地乱串着。一个可怕的念头油然而生：也许轮到他时，那顶帽子就会立刻扯开吓人的大嘴，喊“别把我放在一块石头上！”  
  
事实的开端比他想象得还要糟糕——当“哈利波特”的名字响起时，整个礼堂一片诡异的寂静，无数只黑色棕色蓝绿色的丹眼凤眼桃花眼，一个个都把目光黏在他身上，这让他头皮发麻。  
  
他紧张地带上帽子，手指不自觉地掐了掐帽沿。一个声音在他脑海里回荡起来：“很难，非常难……看得出来很聪明，很勇敢……斯莱特林会很适合你……”  
  
哈利不由自主地想到那个金发少年。  
  
“哦？怎么？你想和马尔福待在一起？那就……”  
  
“不不不！不要斯莱特林，不要斯莱特林……”哈利来不及去思考为什么帽子会知道他想到了马尔福，急忙打断了它。  
  
“噢，这届学生都很有主见嘛……你知道，在你做出决定的一念之间，斯莱特林无疑能帮助你走向辉煌……不过，既然不愿意，那么最好是——”  
  
“格兰芬多！”帽子大声喊道。  
  
哈利吁了一口气，斜左边的金红色装饰的桌子爆发出响破天际的掌声与欢呼。  
  
斯莱特林的桌上，潘西不屑地“切”了一声，大多人的表情也都带着轻蔑。坐在中间的马库斯漫不经心地把玩着空酒杯，小声说：“今年格兰芬多好像很嚣张。”他的脸面对着大家，眼神却若有似无地往旁边瞟。  
  
一旁的德拉科也拿起空杯盏，向前举了举，声音满是笑意：  
  
“斯莱特林的荣耀不容置疑。”  
  
高尔和克拉布连声附和着，几个斯莱特林新生都露出心照不宣的坏笑。  
  
马库斯轻哼了一声，转移视线，不置可否。  
  
等最后的布雷斯被分入斯莱特林后，晚宴正式开始了。  
  
金灿灿的大厅，金灿灿的炸鸡，金灿灿的笑脸。  
  
德拉科转过身，微笑着向正盯着他看的鹰钩鼻黑袍男人倾了倾酒杯以作示意，这次里面盛着泛起点点金灿灿光晕的香槟。  
  
这一切，光鲜亮丽的金玉外衣下，谁知道其内絮是什么颜色呢？  
  
教授席上，斯内普教授一丝不苟地板着脸，邓布利多白色的镜片反过一道湛蓝色的光，奇洛教授蜷缩在紫色的大围巾里……  
  
你知道，我也知道。  
  


——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

晚宴结束了，学生们零零落落地唱完校歌，级长们就各自带着左顾右盼的新生们回到各个学院的寝室。  
  
作为人数最少的队伍走进了地窖，德拉科扯了扯领带——离开血人巴罗后空气终于回暖。香槟这会儿好像起了作用，德拉科觉得有点闷热。  
  
“纯种。”马库斯懒洋洋地对地窖的门说。青铜色的门上雕刻着巨大的精致蛇头，它有些生锈的眼珠转了转，额上镶嵌的深色绿松石透着神秘的魔法气息。  
  
门缓缓开了，和前世一样的场景；黑曜石的天花板泛着墨绿色的暗光，巨型蛇雕盘绕着壁炉，火光摇曳倒映在地板上，一颤一颤。窗外是漆黑一片的黑湖，时不时能隐约看见浮游而过的神奇生物。  
  
“欢迎来到斯莱特林。”一个低沉的男声突然悠悠响起，把四周打量的好奇宝宝们吓了一跳。  
  
一袭黑袍的男人负手而立，不知何时站在了对面二楼上，居高临下地看着他们。  
  
“我不喜欢啰嗦，闲杂事会由马库斯向你们一一讲解。”他顿了顿，俯视的眼神扫了一圈，“斯莱特林重视荣誉，所以，只要你们的脑子比芝麻粒稍微大上一点，就能明白给斯莱特林带来耻辱的下场是什么。”他的声音像是丝绸一般滑溜溜的，很轻，但所有人都听得一清二楚。  
  
说完，他头也不回地转身回到屋内，个子很高，黑色的袍子翻滚成波浪。  
  
一张张年幼的脸庞上写满了严正以待的肃穆，德拉科心里笑了笑，果然是斯莱特林的蛇王啊。  
  
马库斯对着斯内普消失的地方恭敬地鞠了鞠身子，才面向新生，懒洋洋地地介绍着寝室分配。  
  
即使斯莱特林人数不多，但作为一年级，德拉科还是免不了两人一间宿舍。  
  
不出意外的话，布雷斯· 扎比尼。  
  
果然，当德拉科打开门时，布雷斯正半靠在绿色帷幕的床上，有一下没一下地翻着杂志。听到门响，他懒散地抬了抬眼皮，向德拉科挥了挥手，深棕色的脸庞上满是轻佻的随意。  
  
德拉科对他点了点头，也没有过多寒暄，只是躺进沙发，拿出一本沉甸甸的《高级水生魔药原理》。  
  
当这一天终于安静下来时，他才感觉早上紧张的心情可笑得很——马尔福怎么会办砸同一件事呢？  
  
一如那些年有着银色刺绣的墨绿色扶手，一如那些年空气中弥漫的薄荷熏香，一如那些年高傲的少年。  
  
巧妙的魔法使即使是封闭无窗的地下房间也偶有微风拂过，就好像逆风席卷的时光向他奔涌而来，却只是轻轻掠过吹起金色的发丝，一瞬间就了无踪迹。  
  


霍格沃茨的生活是不管几辈子都过不腻的，就像它里面藏着的秘密通道几辈子都找不完。随意连接的楼梯，瞬间转移的教室，叽叽喳喳的画像，四处乱串的幽灵，还有像幽灵一样行踪神秘的洛丽丝夫人，一切都充满了神奇与惊喜。  
  
德拉科这辈子可没有划水，短短一个星期就在各门学科上为斯莱特林赢了12分，而一向严苛的麦格教授就是其中两分的贡献者。本来就有马尔福家族的光环，又天生一副漂亮面孔，即使只有11岁，德拉科优雅绅士的举止和无所不知的学识传遍了学校各个角落，在斯莱特林风生水起。  
  
当然，出名的不止是他。格兰芬多的赫敏. 格兰杰像是把所有课本都吃进去了，课堂上有问必答，答无一错，万事通小姐的名号广为人知，和德拉科高居个人得分的榜首不分上下，再看看一红一绿的学院名，两人倒像是互相干上了一样。  
  
不过，最出名的当然有且只有一个，那就是大名鼎鼎的哈利波特。  
  
哈利最近的日子可以说是水深火热了，不管出现在哪里都能听见旁边同学关于他一点都不小声的窃窃私语，这让他有点不舒服。不过，除此之外，霍格沃茨的一切都妙不可言，哈利很迅速地融入了格兰芬多男孩儿们的圈子，还有一个最好的朋友，罗恩。仅仅是一个星期，德思礼家的生活似乎已经是很久以前的事了，甚至有些恍然如梦的不真实感。  
  
周五的魔药课是在冷飕飕的地窖里进行的，格兰芬多一个个围着围巾无精打采。如果说比起炫酷的魔咒，心浮气躁的小孩子们对枯燥的魔药本就兴致怏怏，而学长学姐口中关于他们魔药学习伙伴斯莱特林的斑斑劣迹更是倒了他们的胃口，那么当发现一身黑衣脸色阴沉的教授面无表情地站在讲台前时，小狮子们是彻底对魔药课丧失了热情。  
  
斯内普的课堂一般没有人敢去挑衅起哄，不过今天大概是要破了戒。  
  
“波特，这是我们新来的——鼎鼎大名的人物啊。”他的眼睛像两条漆黑的隧道，冷漠，空洞。  
  
几个斯莱特林的学生笑了起来。  
  
“波特。如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液会得到什么？”  
  
波特答不出的。德拉科挑起嘴角，果不其然地看见哈利茫然地回头看了看罗恩。  
  
“我不知道——先生。”  
  
“看来名气不能代表一切，不是吗？”斯内普的声音不大，带着一丝嘲讽。  
  
哈利强迫自己盯着斯内普的眼睛，毫无疑问也没回答出关于牛黄和舟行乌头的问题。旁边把手几乎要举到天上的赫敏无意间碰到椅子，发出刺耳的声响，让他更加不安了。  
  
“我想，格兰杰知道答案，您为什么不问问她呢？”哈利小声地说。  
  
讲台下骚动了起来，格兰芬多们拼命给哈利使眼色，斯莱特林们摆出一副看好戏的姿态。  
  
德拉科察觉到哈利似乎看了他一眼，和他对上视线后又飞快地撇开了，不明所以地挑了挑眉。  
  
格兰芬多以失去了1分作为他们人生首堂魔药课的开门红，而接下来的魔药课更是一场折磨。斯内普拖着很长很长的黑斗篷在走道上来回走动，哈利觉得自己称干荨麻的手都有些发抖。几乎所有的学生都挨过批评，不过哈利注意到德拉科幸免于难，不服气地努了努嘴。  
  
德拉科这会儿倒不太认真，低着头专心研究着斯内普上次交给他的资料，是关于迷情剂和吐真剂的——二者的成分乍看之下毫不相同，但仔细研究起来，会发现他们的组分除了吐真剂中的坏血草，都可以阴性阳性两两配对。但坏血草到底扮演什么角色呢？还是他全部都想错了？德拉科紧皱着眉。  
  
眉头比他皱得更厉害的是和他同组的潘西，她一个人怒气冲冲地一边搅着桌上的颜色诡异的药水，一边还要关注着鼻涕虫有没有被蒸透。  
  
“果然是我高看你们和巨怪一样大可惜空荡荡的大脑了，或许，我假设你们应该看看马尔福先生蒸煮带触角的鼻涕虫，可能有很小概率能让你们可怜的动手能力收到一些些启发。”斯内普丝滑的声音从上方传来，德拉科惊了一下，回头就看见教父站在背后居高临下地看着他，表情似乎有点嘲笑的意味。  
  
德拉科无奈，认命地把手中一叠纸胡乱塞进桌肚，在潘西心灾乐祸的眼神下，淡定地拿起桌上装着丑陋鼻涕虫的碟子。“我的荣幸，教授。”  
  
学生们不情不愿地拖沓着步子围过来。坐在斜前方的哈利最先回过头，似乎很高兴摆脱了桌上的粉碎蛇毒牙，强忍住脸上等着看戏有些欢脱的表情。德拉科无奈地发现他又碰上了哈利的眼神，只能假笑了一下，随即带上手套，平静地拎起那只不停吐着粘液冒着泡泡的鼻涕虫。  
  
突然，地下教室里冒出一股酸性的绿色浓烟，传来一阵很响的嘶嘶声。哈利回头一看，目瞪口呆地发现正后方西莫的坩锅烧了起来，以飞快的速度熔化成歪歪扭扭的一小块，旁边的纳威灰头土脸的，吓得尖叫起来。  
  
紧接着，药水涌了出来，哈利下意识叫了一声“小心”，紧接着就感觉自己的手肘被一股大力猛得一拉，打了一个着咧被拖到一旁。  
  
他还没来得及回头看是谁拉了自己，只见药水溅到纳威身上生出可怕的红肿疥疮，和他同组的罗恩手臂上也未能幸免，动作快的学生大叫着爬到椅子上，动作稍慢的只能看着自己的鞋子被烧出洞来。  
  
随后，洒了一地的魔药瞬间一扫而光。  
  
“白痴！”斯内普呵斥着，从教室前端大步走来，拨开挤在前面的学生——哈利觉得斯内普莫名向他瞪了一眼，才厉声安排着把受伤的学生送到病房。  
  
罗恩愁眉苦脸地拖着红肿的手臂走出教室时，向哈利挤了挤眼睛，示意他向后看。哈利这才后知后觉地转过头，虽然后面站了许多学生，但哈利一眼就对上那双灰蓝色的眼睛。不同于其他人，德拉科的脸上毫无慌张，注意到他的视线时还对他轻笑了一下。  
  
他就是有种奇怪的直觉，刚刚拉了他一把的人是德拉科；他还有个更奇怪的直觉，刚刚让满地魔药消失的人也是德拉科。  
  
“波特，你为什么不告诉就离你半米远的隆巴顿不能加入豪猪刺呢？你以为他出了错就显示了你好吗？格兰芬多又因为你扣了一分。”斯内普扫视了一圈，把目光停在了正恍恍惚惚的哈利身上。  
  
这太不公平了！哈利反应过来时，下课铃声打响了，他被西莫硬是推出了教室，心里还想辩解几句。开学第一周就被扣掉了两分，他实在弄不清斯内普为什么这么恨他。  
  
走出教室的一刹那，他无意识地侧头看了看，发现德拉科慢悠悠地整理着课本并没有离开座位。他突然隐隐约约蹦出又一个直觉：也许斯内普当时瞪的人并不是他，而是站在他身后的某个人啊。  
  
教室里终于只剩德拉科和斯内普了，斯内普僵硬地扯起嘴角说：“伟大的小马尔福先生有什么事吗？或许他卑微的教父能尽微薄之力。”  
  
德拉科仰视着比他高了很多的男人，一本正经地拉着长腔说：“我以为他卑微的教父会有点什么东西想给伟大的小马尔福先生呢。比如说，一些像是金闪闪的挂饰之类的东西。”  
  
斯内普用魔杖敲了敲德拉科金色的脑袋，用极为嘲笑的口气说道：“看来伟大的，连坏血草和苦艾草汁液的某些特殊反应都忘得很彻底的，小马尔福先生消息还挺灵通的。”  
  
坏血草……苦艾草……对！他只顾着把苦艾草和椒薄荷进行配对，却忘记了苦艾草经过灼烧后提取的汁液可以和坏血草中和。德拉科心里恍然大悟，面上却是毫不改色：“如果博学的教父能把那个金闪闪的东西送给无知的小马尔福先生，我相信他会有更多时间去复习关于坏血草的一系列反应的。”  
  
斯内普鼻子哼了一声，从袍子里拿出一个金闪闪的东西，抛给德拉科，被德拉科轻松地单手接下。  
  
“我希望你能记住使用规则。斯莱特林可不做傻事。”他的音调与之前无异，但德拉科清晰地察觉到了这句话的严肃。  
  
“当然，教父。”德拉科将时间转换器挂在脖子上，向斯内普恭敬地鞠了一躬，准备转身走出教室。  
  
“卑微的教父可不敢当。毕竟伟大的小马尔福先生已经能代替他管好课堂了，让他连施个小小的魔咒的机会都没有。”  
  
德拉科的手刚碰到门把手，就听见斯内普轻飘飘的声音从后面传来。他眼角抽搐，摆出屡试不爽的马尔福式标准微笑，说：“怎么会。只是清理魔药这点小事就不用麻烦尊贵的教父大人动手了，可怜的小马尔福先生就抖胆擅自代劳了。”说完，不给斯内普反驳的机会，就关上了门走出地下教室。  
  
斯内普扬了扬眉毛，整理好教案。  
  
虽然讨厌的圣人波特和他愚蠢的父亲一样笨头笨脑，但他心情莫名其妙地难得不错。  
  
德拉科走在走廊上，时间转换器冰凉的触感让他格外愉悦。感谢占有极大股权位高权重的父亲大人和在魔药学术界享有极大发言权身兼院长一职的教父大人，有了时间转换器，他就能有太多便利了。  
  
“——你没看到他看我的眼神吗，这可不是讨厌的程度，他恨我。”  
  
一个无比熟悉的声音正在抱怨着，出现在不远处的转角。  
  
“噢，兄弟，斯内普恨所有学生。乔治和弗雷德也经常被他扣分。事实上，他们叫他油腻腻的老蝙蝠。”这个透露着厌恶的声音也格外熟悉。  
  
德拉科不禁想扶额，重活了一世的他可没空纠缠幼稚的闲言碎语。  
  
“可是——他入学典礼的时候也冷冰冰得瞪了我，那时我还没有分院呢。”那个声音随着零散的脚步声越来越近。  
  
德拉科犹豫了一下，周围还有其他学生，现在往回走会很奇怪；又转念一想，他堂堂马尔福继承人为啥要躲着波特？于是目不斜视地往前走。  
  
“——而且，他明明就很喜欢马尔福嘛。”哈利终于走道拐角，小声嘟囔着。  
  
“呵，那是，马尔福家肯定给学校交了很多钱，否则你看——”  
  
罗恩大声的嘲讽戛然而止。  
  
走廊的逆光口，抱着几本书的金发少年隐在一片疏浅的光晕中，白皙的皮肤看起来近乎透明。  
  
罗恩瞪着双眼有些呆滞，旁边的哈利泛起尴尬的红晕。  
  
两秒后，罗恩反应过来后，脸涨得很红，像他的头发一样。不知是气恼还是慌忙，结结巴巴的冲着什么都没说的德拉科补了一句：  
  
“……本来就是的嘛……这，这是你们家的管用手段！”  
  
他似乎是越说越有底气了，声音义正言辞地坚定起来。  
  
这下德拉科想装作没听见都不行了。  
  


——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

“我居然不知道韦斯莱家什么时候搬去海边住了？”德拉科歪了歪头，用轻佻的语气问。  
  
罗恩噎了一下，半晌竟没想到反驳的台词。  
  
“海边？”哈利不明所以地转过头看着罗恩，“你家不是在陋居？”  
  
德拉科忍不住笑出了声。罗恩没去看哈利疑惑的眼神，恼羞成怒地小声嘟囔：“闭嘴，马尔福。”  
  
哈利随即就意识到自己可能问了个很傻地问题，很自觉地不开口了。  
  
“哈，瞧瞧这是谁？红头发的韦斯莱！”一个带着恶意地声音从德拉科地后面传来。是西奥多。  
  
他本想痞气地搂住德拉科，但不知道为什么迟疑了一瞬间，最终只是把胳膊肘搭着德拉科的肩。  
  
长廊的拐弯处是个及其微妙的位置。  
  
哈利和罗恩并列站在顺光处，半张脸被眼前两人挡在阴影里，灼烧的阳光却明晃晃地刺进双眼，只能眯着眼睛努力看清前方；  
  
而德拉科和西奥多站在背光处，晦暗不明中看不清他的五官，人影的轮廓被太阳的暖光毛茸茸地模糊了边线，不真实得好像会转瞬即逝。  
  
“波特，怎么样？和韦斯莱讨饭的感觉还不错？”  
  
罗恩嫌恶地看着两个勾肩搭背的斯莱特林，狠狠地啐了一口，抓住机会反击：“看来诺特家才真的是住在大西洋边上了——啥都要插上一脚。”  
  
哈利没有仔细听罗恩和西奥多地对骂，只是紧紧盯着那双毫无波动地灰蓝色眼睛。它们像是蒙着一层很深很深雾霭，看不出任何情绪。  
  
“——韦斯莱先生早就可以下课了，你未免太高看你爸了吧。哈！德拉科地父亲可还不会把穷鬼放在眼里呢！是吧，德拉科？”  
  
德拉科接收到西奥多瞟过来暗示性的目光，矜持地开口：“家父从不屑于和他人争吵是非，韦斯莱先生可能有所误会了。”他的声音淡淡的，带着温和而雅的笑意，但又很轻易地让人察觉到其中目空一切的轻蔑。  
  
“我爸爸才没有自以为是！明明是你爸爸到处找茬！”罗恩羞恼地大声反驳。  
  
“韦斯莱家的人似乎都在听懂别人的话方面有些障碍？”德拉科面不改色，音调还是轻悠悠的，“我可从来没有说过令尊自以为是。”  
  
“谁看不出你就是这个意思！”罗恩几乎喊出了声，几个路过的学生好奇地侧目。  
  
德拉科无奈地耸了耸肩，笑意不减。他可不想继续这个话题了，你爸爸来我爸爸去的，实在太幼稚了。啧，愚蠢的韦斯莱，他暗暗腹诽。  
  
哈利收回目光，盯着大理石花纹的瓷砖地面。马尔福果然不是什么好人，至少他一直帮着邪恶的诺特。  
  
“男孩们，我希望你们不是在吵架。就快要上课了。”一个女声突兀地介入其中。  
  
罗恩扭过头，对刚刚出现的赫敏说：“你应该很明显可以发现是马尔福和诺特挑起的事端。”  
  
赫敏皱起眉头：“我看到的只有你粗鲁地对着他们大吼大叫。”  
  
“抱歉——我以为，你是个，格兰芬多？”罗恩不可置信地瞪着她。  
  
赫敏拢了拢卷曲的头发。“哦，是的，我当然是格兰芬多——我的校服毫无疑问已经表现了这点。”她的语气有些不耐烦，“可是，我以为这没什么关系，我是说，你为什不能平等公正一些？”  
  
罗恩用嘲讽的语气说；“是啊，平等，公正，噢伟大的圣母！”  
  
赫敏的双颊有些泛红，她转向德拉科，背对着罗恩：“马尔福，对吗？我在开学典礼上和你说过话的，如果你还记得的话。教授们都对你的评价很高，我一直想像你请教呢。”  
  
“谢谢，教授们也经常谈到你——当然，都是夸赞。”德拉科绅士地笑了笑，客套了一句。  
  
上辈子经历过很多事后，对麻瓜巫师的不赞同虽是早已刻在德拉科骨子里磨灭不去的潜意识，但他对他们的偏见已经消淡了许多。前世的格兰杰，虽然刻板强势自作聪明，但不可否认的是，她确实是个极有才华的女巫，果断而刚强，机敏而好强。也许分院帽把她分到了格兰芬多而不是拉文克劳，正是看见了她内心深处闪闪发光的正义与勇敢。  
  
说起韦斯莱，不管是上辈子还是这辈子，德拉科和他是真的从始至终总头到尾哪哪都不对盘——罗恩不屑德拉科的不择手段，德拉科蔑视罗恩的鲁莽冲动。他们毫无疑问是天生相反的人。  
  
不过，后来的德拉科隐约意识到，和自己不同从来不意味着错误；对立的个体也可以兼容并存，二律背反。  
  
有本麻瓜的书里面说：成熟的真谛，就是能够容忍别人的不完美，也能接受自己的不完美。  
  
“噢真的吗，听到这个消息我真荣幸。”赫敏受宠若惊地红了红脸，双眼亮晶晶的。  
  
“呵，一个……麻瓜种而已。”西奥多忍不住打断两个人的寒暄，他实在搞不懂为什么骄傲如德拉科要和一个泥巴种这么客气。但当他觉得旁边的金发少年似乎若有若无地瞟了他一眼时，下意识把泥巴种这三个字在舌尖转了一圈，又压了回去，“只能靠死读书挣点分的可怜虫！我猜没人会愿意和你说话的吧？”  
  
赫敏神色暗淡了下来。她很想发火，像往常一样伶牙俐齿地反击回去。但她看着站在她对面两两成对的少年们，嘴唇有些发抖，一阵微不可查的酸意不受控制地涌了上来。  
  
“连可怜虫都会读书，那么不会读书的‘东西’叫做什么呢？”一直没说话的哈利这时候目不斜视地直直注视着比他高大半个头的西奥多，凉凉地嘲讽了一声。  
  
他略显稚嫩的声音在熙熙攘攘的过道中响起，那些尘世的嘈杂仿佛以难以想象的速度离女孩远去。  
  
“就是，我看是没人会理你这种‘东西’才对！”又一个稚气的声音充满挑衅地响起。罗恩一改之前的态度，跨了一步站在她的斜前方，挑起的嘴角明晃晃地摆出一副“谁敢欺负格兰芬多”的架势。  
  
那些声色犬马渐渐回到了她的世界，秋天的空气都回暖了，带着绒绒阳光的味道。  
  
她爽朗地笑了，看到男孩们衣袍背后的帽子里侧，一片鲜红鲜红。  
  
“该上课了。”德拉科默不作声地欣赏完独属格兰芬多的感动，平静地对西奥多留了句话后，就绕过三个红金校徽的人影，目不斜视地往前走。  
  
西奥多暗暗估量了下时间，咬咬牙，扔下一句“走着瞧。”，也跟了上去。  
  
两个黑色的校袍渐行渐远，随风微微浮动，泛起银绿色的波澜。  
  
这三个人是注定的黄金三人组。不管前世他们有过多少次破裂危机，德拉科从没有认为他们会真正解散。他们是命定的组合，绝佳的组合。  
  
德拉科想起自己还曾冒出过加入其中的念头，心里好笑地摇摇头。  
  
身后的西奥多心里十足的不爽，对德拉科对格兰芬多暧昧的态度不满极了。这斯莱特林的王座，想坐的人多了去了，可不是只有他德拉科. 马尔福！他心里划过一抹狠劲。  
  
一阵清风袭来，倚靠着哥特式落地窗的大树哗哗作响，在大理石瓷砖地面上投射下一片稀疏的灰影，来回摇曳。  
  
“嘿，我们一起去上课吧。你们可以叫我赫敏。“赫敏欢快地声音传来。  
  
哈利眨了眨眼睛，这才转过凝固在走廊深处的视线。  
  
他还是没有为服装店里的事道谢，现在又添上了魔药课上欠的“债”。虽然马尔福刚刚站在了诺特身边，但是……哈利心里有个小小的声音在说：“马尔福帮过你！而且你看，他刚才并没有说什么过分的话，默认诺特的行为只是因为他是斯莱特林的无奈立场！他是无辜的！”  
  
不，哈利在心里小声反驳道。瞧他轻蔑的态度，他如果无辜难道是罗恩的错吗？再说，马尔福家本来就是伏地魔的支持者，这是事实！  
  
“虽然马尔福的语气有点傲慢，”那个声音再次响起，“可是这只是他的小习惯罢了。其次，马尔福家的事都是罗恩和其他格兰芬多告诉你的，又不一定是真事！想想格兰芬多和斯莱特林的关系吧。就算他们说的是真的，那也都是上一代马尔福的事，和德拉科. 马尔福无关！”  
  
哈利想反击，可是那个声音没有给他插话的机会：“别忘了，马尔福确实帮了你，而且从来没有对你表现出恶意。”  
  
好吧，他被说服了，他决定找个机会单独向德拉科道谢——至少得避开罗恩和诺特。哈利抱着书跟上前面吵吵闹闹的一男一女。  
  


暮色爬上霍格沃茨的天空，暖融融的橙色与冷悠悠的紫色交汇融合，像是橘子薰衣草口味的冰淇淋整个打翻在了天上。  
  
德拉科到寝室里换上一件银白色的正装，轻挥魔杖，一封信封凭空乍现，轻轻揭开印着一只小蛇的墨绿色火漆，羊皮纸纸泛着淡淡的甘草香。  
  
“尊贵的德拉科·马尔福先生；  
  
斯莱特林茶会将于今晚19:00在十五夜花园诚挚静候您的光临。”  
  
这封及其简洁的信是在早上由一只纯灰色的乌林鸮叼来的，里面是用深绿色墨水书写的标准圆体字，漂亮而严谨。  
  
德拉科用魔杖点了点字下面的空白处，默念了一串咒语“Glonobirium excaecefalsus”  
  
随即墨水像是从杖尖流淌出来，瞬间化开，铺陈开来，晕染出一副动态的简易地图。  
  
德拉科挑起嘴角，走进了地窖深处。  
  
十五夜花园，又名紫苑园。  
  
其实德拉科不用看地图，因为上辈子他四年级的时候也收到了这份邀请。当时他还曾以为会是什么在秘密基地进行绝密会议，没想到说是茶会，还真的就是茶会。当然，前世的他也不傻，不久就意识到这每月例行一两次的秘密茶会是个斯莱特林核心成员的聚集平台——你可以在这里找到合作伙伴，收获商业利益，也可以探讨魔法知识，结交才华出众的青年才俊。如果你被邀请了，恭喜你，斯莱特林中心圈认可你了，或才智，或学识，或家世。  
  
前世五年级的德拉科就在这里形成了自己的“小势力”，创建了特别调查组为乌姆里奇服务——说到这，他从来没有真正服气过那只粉色的癞蛤蟆，只是那时的他一个劲地想要证明自己。  
  
德拉科自嘲。证明什么呢？自己超越了黄金三人组？亦或是自己比波特强得多？  
  
在黑漆漆的地窖里七绕八绕，终于停在了一个死角，勾勒着暗纹的墙壁与四周无异。  
  
德拉科举起魔杖，在空气中画了两个圈，“Aniquacar minisus”  
  
这和那条显示地图的咒语一样，都传说是来自萨拉查. 斯莱特林编写的魔咒，因其年代久远且所需魔法程度较高，所以在现代实用性不强，并不广为人知。  
  
话音落下，什么都没有发生。  
  
德拉科却微微一笑，径直向前走。脚尖触碰到墙壁，像是伸进水幕里一样，凉凉的液体渐渐浸透整个身躯，甚至能感受到浮力的举托感。  
  
但穿到墙的另一边的时候，会很神奇地发现毫无沾湿的痕迹。  
  
抬起脸，眼前是另一片天地。  
  
大片大片淡紫色的紫苑花中，零零落落站着几个身影，此时都将目光移到初来乍到的德拉科身上。  
  
空气中弥漫着淡雅的花香，其中夹杂着红葡萄酒醉人的味道，还浮动着几缕芝士覆盆子蛋糕诱人的甜丝丝。  
  
“欢迎新人！很少有谁能第一次就弄明白贝利尔搞的那封神神叨叨的信和莫名其妙的墙壁呢，更何况还是个一年生。新人干得不错嘛。”一个坐在小茶桌前的少女欢快地说，她的头发是迷人的深红色。  
  
“当然。”马库斯抿了抿酒，黑色的衣袍遮掩不住他结实的体格，语气慵懒，“这是我的受邀请人——德拉科·马尔福。”  
  
“很荣幸见到各位。”德拉科行了个很标准的礼，胸前的马尔福家徽闪着悠绿色的暗光。他走向前，随手拿起一杯桌上摆了两排的红葡萄酒，“正如费林特学长所说，我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。恳请各位前辈们多多指教。”  
  
他对着众人举了举酒杯，呷了一口，视线环绕一圈，落在较远处一个褐色卷发的高挑少年身上：“埃弗里家族的Sptburgunder还是一如既往地醇厚甜美。”  
  
瘦高个子的少年大概16岁左右，他深色的眼睛里闪过一丝讶意，不过迅速了无痕迹。他坦然自若地回敬了下酒：“谢谢夸奖。埃弗里酒庄是家父一生的执着，他如果在这里定会很高兴的。曾听他提起过马尔福优秀的继承人，果然是闻名不如见面。”  
  
“哈哈，要我说萨麦尔的老爸就是害人不浅，连11岁的小男孩都精通葡萄酒了呢。”之前那个深红头发的少女笑眯眯地，很活泼地说，“小弟弟，酒喝多了可是会变秃头地中海大叔的哟。”  
  
“劳烦沙菲克学姐忧虑了，我哪能喝那么多，也就认得出百十种酒吧。”德拉科转向红发的塞壬·沙菲克，摆出和她相符的熟稔模样，轻快地调笑。  
  
社交宴继续进行着。  
  
觥筹交错中，德拉科悄悄观察着每一个人：发色和眸色都很浅的少年是七年级的特拉弗斯继承人，巧克力色的卷发长到大腿的女孩是三年级的塞尔温家独女，一头黑发沉默寡言的男生是五年级的博克小少爷……  
  
紫苑花轻轻摇动着身姿，像是少年们摇曳生姿的衣角，像是少女们标准上翘的嘴角。  
  
有什么在黯淡无光的犄角旮旯里，在精致无暇的微笑假面下，蠢蠢欲动着，悄然滋长着。也许一不留神间，那些本来藏在看不见地方的东西，不知不觉就缠满了整片目之所及。  
  


——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

天空的蓝动人心魄，清风掠过，几缕薄如蚕翼的云丝泛起明丽的波澜。

德拉科将被风吹乱的发丝拨到耳后。室外的阳光有些刺眼，他慵懒地眯了眯双眼。

“嘿，红毛鼹鼠，还在炫耀你骑着扫帚差点撞到麻瓜直升机的伟大冒险吗？”西奥多把扫帚扛在肩上，向前了两步，恶略地大声嘲笑。

“没想到韦斯莱家的扫帚居然飞得起来？”

“不是用破树枝一根一根拼起来的吗？”

高尔和克拉布站在德拉科后面一唱一和，位处倾斜草坪上坡的有利地形，居高临下地看着对面的格兰芬多。

罗恩怒气冲冲地，有撸袖子干架的趋势，哈利赶忙拉了拉罗恩的袖子，示意他往旁边看，只见灰色短发的霍琦夫人远远地向这边走来。哈利心里其实早有和斯莱特林干上一架的冲动，但他可不想让期待已久的飞行课泡汤。

德拉科抬了抬眼睛，轻声对西奥多说：“放下扫帚。”是陈述句的语气。

西奥多皱了皱鼻子，无奈霍琦夫人想老鹰一样的黄色眼睛已经渐渐逼近，只好不情不愿地扔下扫帚，站回斯莱特林的队列。

霍琦夫人站到两队学生面前，扫视了一圈，满意地看到几十把扫帚整齐地排在地上。

“好了，你们大家还等什么？”她厉声说道，“每个人都站到一把飞天扫帚旁边。快，抓紧时间。”

德拉科低头看了看霍格沃茨十年如一日的破扫帚，一些枝子横七竖八地戳了出来。这一辈子他对这玩意自然没什么新奇感，撇了撇嘴，一脸嫌弃——这扫帚一点都不符合马尔福的美学。

“伸出右手，放在扫帚上方，”霍琦夫人在前面喊道，“然后说‘起来’！”

“起来。”

德拉科在心里默念了一声，满意地看到那把破扫帚准确无误地蹦到了他的手里。

这样听话的扫帚只有少数几把，潘西的扫帚弹了几下才慢悠悠地爬到她手里，赫敏的扫帚只是在地上滚了几圈就赖着不动了，而纳威的扫帚根本没有任何动静，死死地躺在地上。

不过，哈利的扫帚当然属于少数几把之一。

看着扫帚瞬间跳到了他的手心里，他心里一喜，转而抬起头环顾大家的情况：号称整个童年都呆在扫帚上的西莫拼命抓住扭来扭去的扫帚，而自称可以倒着骑扫帚到二百尺高滑翔的西奥多正和扫帚斗争得面红耳赤。

紧接着，他撞进了一双灰蓝色的眼睛里。是稳稳抓着扫帚的德拉科。

哈利迅速偏过视线。说真的，一个格兰芬多要单独约一个斯莱特林讲几句话并不是那么好找机会的事情，哈利还是没能找到完美的道谢时机；他能见到德拉科的时间也就是早中晚在吵闹的大厅里远远相望，或是在走廊里偶然碰到，不过很可惜，这些场景都有罗恩在他身边。

现在已经又拖了快一个星期，一点小事过了这么久还特意约人家道谢是不是略显矫情？说不定会被狠狠嘲笑一番。

哈利低头看着自己手中扫帚参差不齐的枝条，其中有一根摇摇欲坠地悬着。他烦躁地抓了抓乱糟糟的黑发，阳光照在他裸露的后颈上，热乎乎的。清凉的秋天难得有这么好的天气——非常适合飞行。

“回来，孩子！”霍琦夫人大喊。哈利抬起头，只见一个身影以尴尬的姿势趴在扫帚上，径直往上升，就像瓶塞从瓶子里喷出来一样——十二英尺——二十英尺。哈利眼睁睁地看着满脸惨败惊恐的纳威望着离他飞速远去的地面，张着大嘴喘气，紧接着，他的手从扫帚的一边滑了下来，身子在空中扑腾了两下——然后“嘭”地一声猛烈地砸在地上。

这一连串的变故发生在毫秒之间。

哈利很快反应过来，和罗恩等格兰芬多向草丛里缩成一团的身影跑去。

只听霍琦夫人大喊一声：“谁也别碰他！”她拦住热心的学生们，然后自己弯下腰俯视纳威——手腕断了。夫人的脸和纳威一样得惨白。

“我送这孩子去医院。你们放下扫帚，在我回来之前谁也不许轻举妄动！”她说完，就将纳威扶起来半搂着他向医疗室走去。

“你们看到了吗？那个大傻个！”西奥多等霍琦夫人走远了，就换上一副痞里痞气等面孔，朝格兰芬多那边大笑。周围其他几个斯莱特林都起哄附和。

“闭嘴，诺特。”一个格兰芬多女孩厉声说。

余光里晃过一道金色。德拉科微微侧头，只见绿油油的草丛里似乎有什么东西，折射过太阳光，一闪一闪。

他撇了撇嘴，就转回了视线。他印象深着呢，上辈子就是因为破玻璃球引诱他挑起事端，最后反而让讨厌的疤头因祸得福捡了便宜，当上了光鲜亮丽的一年级找球手。

这次他可不会做这好事了，疤头想都别想！德拉科暗搓搓地向发光物体使了个小小的忽略咒。

“哟，护着隆巴顿？佩蒂尔，没想到你居然喜欢胖乎乎的小泪包。”潘西甩甩黑色短发，一脸挑衅地插上一脚。

“哎！”克拉布刚想走上前加入对抗格兰芬多的战争，不料踢到了什么不知名的东西，庞大的身躯抖了抖，差点摔上一跤。

“瞧！这是什么？”旁边的高尔笨拙地弯下腰，兴致勃勃地截住滚下草坡的玻璃球，抬起胳膊举高，一脸炫耀地看着德拉科。

德拉科看着高尔亮晶晶的眼睛，在心里翻了个白眼：梅林果然是帮救世主的！随便拉个炮灰就为救世主的找球手英雄之路铺道！

“嘿，这不是那个大傻瓜隆巴顿的奶奶捎给他的吗？”西奥多满脸兴奋，“抛过来，高尔！”

高尔顺从地一掷，西奥多伸出瘦长的手去接，却故意在空中错开，任由玻璃球砸在草地上，然后才慢慢悠悠地捡起来，拍拍草屑，向格兰芬多挤挤眼睛，“抱歉抱歉，手滑了一下下。哎——幸好，没——碎——”他的语气十足地欠扁。

“拿过来，诺特。”哈利低声说。

大家都停止了说话，注视着。

“如果我说——”西奥多将玻璃球在手里一抛一抛，玩昧地抬起下巴，“——我就是不还呢！”

“拿过来！”哈利大喊道。

“你就会说这一句活？”西奥多挑起嘴角，眼里突然闪过一道暗光。“接着，德拉科！”他突然转身将玻璃球往德拉科用力一扔，“给这群乡巴佬露一手！”

德拉科抬起左手，极速的玻璃球带着旋转划破空气，靠近他的一瞬间，德拉科看见眼前的玻璃球闪过一抹红色。

他眼神暗了暗，心里飞快地划过一条咒语——紧接着，玻璃球撞到他的手心里，然后被五指牢牢扣住。

“马尔福，拿过来。”哈利向前走了一步，定定地看着面前手举玻璃球的男孩。

德拉科垂下眼睫，不着痕迹地环顾了一圈。斯莱特林们都期待地看着他，格兰芬多都警告地看着他；波特的眼睛看不出情绪，西奥多的眼睛是掩藏不住的狡黠。

他知道这是西奥多某种程度上的试探和挑衅，如果他对格兰芬多毫无表示，那么他注定在所有斯莱特林一年级眼里颜面扫地。

德拉科抬起灰蓝色的眼眸直视着哈利，轻笑了一声。他可从没有想过要毫无表示，这反而是个坐稳斯莱特林年级宝座的好机会。

“为什么要给你呢？这是你的东西吗，嗯，波特？”他拖长的音调微微上扬。

“这是纳威的东西！”

德拉科挑起眉梢，转动着手中的玻璃球：“你说它是隆巴顿的，有什么证据吗，波特？”

“很多人都看见了！早上纳威才刚刚收到这个玻璃球！”罗恩大声插嘴道。

德拉科没有去看罗恩，只是继续盯着哈利：“你知道，记忆球可不是稀有的东西，而这个上面没有被施过专有标签的魔法，所以并没有实质证据可以证明它是隆巴顿的，不是吗，波特？”

“你到底想怎样，马尔福？”哈利沉沉地与德拉科对视，他根本没听说过什么专有标签魔法，只知道耳边那个轻佻的声音每句话末尾都带一句尾音上扬的‘波特’，搅得他脑子里有点混沌不清，晕乎乎的。

“这样吧，来场游戏，波特。”德拉科状似好心地给哈利了个台阶，指了指对面魁地奇球场上几根直达天际高的细杆，上面分别是高高低低的圆环，“我会把记忆球放在对面中间那个环上，然后我们分别各穿过任意一个近处的环，谁先拿到记忆球就归谁。当然，是用扫帚比。”

“哈利，上！谁怕他啊！”迪安等男生热血奔腾，大叫着助威。

“凭什么我们要和你比赛！明明记忆球就是纳威的！”也有像拉文德这样的女生尖声质问。

“就凭是我们捡到的记忆球。”德拉科扭过头对拉文德优雅地笑了笑。

“可是，”赫敏冷静地说，“你怎么把记忆球放到离这里近百英尺的地方呢？”

德拉科笑意更深，轻轻一抛，那小球就像是吸铁石一样一瞬间被猛地吸过去，然后神奇地浮空在远处圆环的正中心，阳光下看起来熠熠生辉。

赫敏惊讶地长大了嘴巴。

哈利感觉心里有股热血一下子涌了上来，撞击着耳鼓膜。他让扫帚再次精准地飞到他手里一把握住：

“我同意，马尔福。”

之前哈利还有些担忧他第一次飞行会很逊，但看着德拉科拽模拽样的神态，他突然就想什么都不顾地和这个小少爷好好较量一番。

两个少年同时一翻身骑上扫帚，不约而同地蹬地，一瞬间冲出地面。

哈利奇迹般地发现自己的飞行能力好像与生俱来，对扫帚的控制也得心应手。风在他脸上乱拍，睁不开双眼，耳边是呼啸的风声，还混杂着赫敏尖锐的声音“不行——霍琦夫人叫我们不要动！”噢，他现在可不想管什么霍琦夫人霍怪夫人的，他只想好好享受这速度的快感。

德拉科伏着身，直线的冲刺越来越快。视角里，绿色红色的衣角在空气中互相拍打，起伏成连绵的波浪。他隐约能时不时瞄到，旁边哈利乱糟糟的黑发张牙舞爪地狂舞，额上闪电形的疤痕完整地露了出来，眯成线的绿色眼睛格外清亮。

他没有去嘲笑救世主炸开的发型，因为他感觉到自己的头发也甩在后面唰啦啦地飘扬。

到了中途的圆环处，两人微微分开一点，分别对着左右两个环。哈利夹紧肩膀，收拢双腿，双手用力捏住扫帚柄，速度不减反增。

刷刷两声，衣袍接连甩过铁质圆环的边缘。

一红一绿的身影在空中交错飞行，在学生们的视野里已经渺小到只能看清颜色。他们停止了助威，都目不转睛地盯着远方两个移动的点。

最后一段距离了。

德拉科将身体压得更低，视野里只有那个终点处不断放大的圆环，和旁边时隐时现的红影。

他勾起一抹坏笑，微微往边侧一倾。

哈利注意到余光里那抹绿色突然向自己靠近，几乎肩膀都要碰撞在一起。

稍一失神，那铂金色的发丝从视界里飞快划过，阳光下连绵成金色的溪流。

一刹那间，视界先是被一片绿色遮住，然后只见金发的少年起身——前倾——伸手一抓——然后瞬间坐回原位，顺势向斜下方翻了个身，因为之前速度太快的惯性还潇洒地倒滑了一小段。

少年带着胜利的微笑，悬在空中。他的身后是层层叠叠的草绿和深深浅浅的天蓝交接，填充了视界里的所有背景底板。

那手中的玻璃球耀眼极了，一如少年漂亮地眸色，像是伦敦地灰雾和仲夏夜的银河融汇在一起，使人一下子就被吸了进去。

哈利回过神来才想到要停下，只见那粗壮的铁环已经逼到鼻尖。他一惊，但不愧身为一个世纪以来最年轻的院队球员，他反应迅速地把身子往旁边倒，发丝堪堪擦过圆环，然后歪斜的身体一时无法控制，直直冲向那个一脸傲气的男孩。

看着那张欠揍的脸换上慌乱的表情，哈利在几十英尺的高空面临坠落的危险时竟有点抑制不住地想笑，甚至连努力控制扫帚的双手都放松开来。

你敢躲开试试！哈利用眼神威胁着。

德拉科脑子一瞬间空白了半秒，目瞪口呆地看着那堆红不溜秋的东西向自己横冲直撞地席来。

然后他只感觉肋骨一疼，下意识地伸出拿着玻璃球的手楼住身前汗渍渍的身体，另一只手死命控制着两人一起向后滑的趋势。扫帚柄碰撞在一起发出哐啷的响声，那颗顶着一团海藻般黑发的脑袋狠狠地磕到他的下巴和牙齿。

“操。”德拉科这辈子有生以来第一次骂了一句脏话。

怀里的小怪物吃痛地闷哼一声，然后抬头看了眼德拉科的不怎么整齐的金发，哈哈大笑起来，边笑还边说：

“你居然骂脏话，德拉科！我听到了别想否认！哈哈哈”

德拉科扶正哈利的身子，抿了抿唇，不爽地皱眉，看着哈利像个神经病一样笑得停不下来，扫帚都跟着一抖一抖。

“…… 哼”德拉科半天没想到该说点什么，只能鼻子里哼了一声，掉头往回飞。

他听见后面的波特似乎笑得更大声了，加快了速度。愚蠢的破特，他心里恶狠狠地腹诽。

哈利笑到肚子疼，看见德拉科早就飞远了，才猛地向下俯冲追了上去。他简直爱上这种飞行的感觉了，甚至还在中途学着刚刚德拉科的样子翻跟斗，一连翻了好几个。实在太爽了，要不是他还没忘记现在还是上课时间，他早就大喊出声了。

德拉科降落在城堡边，优雅地理了理头发，举起记忆球向众人招摇地笑了一下。

斯莱特林们一拥而上，刚想大声欢呼嘲笑格兰芬多，却见德拉科眯着眼睛告诫地环顾了一周，悻悻闭上了嘴。

德拉科压低声音：“快放回扫帚站好，麦格教授要来了。”他刚刚下坠的时候就看见麦格教授办公室的窗户窗帘正欲拉开，才急忙靠近城堡墙壁贴着墙直线下降。

不过，他打赌哈利在空中嘚瑟的模样被尽收眼底。格兰芬多惨了——德拉科挑起嘴角，但随即意识到自己再一次成功帮助哈利成为找球手，又不爽地压下嘴角。

格兰芬多没空好奇斯莱特林居然没有大肆嘲讽他们，都围住刚刚降落的哈利，众星捧月地凑在边上。

“太棒了！你确定你是第一次玩魁地奇吗？”西莫兴奋得满脸通红。

“虽然你没赢——但是我得说，兄弟，好样的！你飞得太帅了！”罗恩用力拍着哈利的肩膀，语无伦次地大叫。

哈利眨了眨眼睛——哦，对了，我输给了马尔福。他都差点忘记这回事了。

“——哈利. 波特。” 他的心突然往下一沉，比刚刚俯冲的速度还快。

他慢慢回过头，只见麦格教授向他们跑来，身体颤抖，声音由远及近：“我在霍格沃茨这么多年——从来没有——”

停住脚步，她的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒的光。

“你怎么敢——你会摔断脖子的——”

“不是他的错，教授！”

“闭嘴，佩蒂尔小姐。还有，放下你手里的扫帚，我想我知道霍琦夫人会对你们有这项规则的，韦斯莱先生，托马斯先生。”

罗恩和迪安讪讪放下激动时举起的扫帚。“可是，马尔福——还有斯莱特林——”罗恩不甘心地告状。

“哦，别说了，韦斯莱先生。我为格兰芬多感到遗憾，并且必须为自己的学院扣上十分。”麦格眼里的愤怒更甚，“好了，跟我来，波特先生。”

罗恩不服气地转身去看斯莱特林，随即瞪大了双眼：斯莱特林居然一个个标准地站在各自的扫帚前，一片安静。德拉科平静地直视前方不知道在想些什么，西奥多对他悄悄做了个鬼脸。

哈利机械地跟上大步向前的麦格教授，他惊恐地想到自己可能是霍格沃茨史无前例不到两个星期就要收拾包裹滚蛋的学生，而且非常有可能后无来者。如果德思礼一家看到他背着大大的行李箱出现在门口石阶上时，会说些什么呢？

轻巧的薄云翩跹，凝聚，汇合，渐渐遮住了半边白日，在小巫师们的脸上投映下半边阴影。

草坪上半边欢笑半边担忧。

看不见的绿色长袍下，白皙的手指间隙漏出灼眼的红光，印亮了半边黑漆漆的衣袖内侧，印亮了半边迷茫。

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

斯莱特林的小蛇们簇拥着德拉科回到地窖，他们还没从刚刚的胜利中回味完，争先恐后地吵吵嚷嚷。  
  
“——哈哈，你看到刚才那个韦斯莱的臭脸了吗？还有佩蒂尔，嘴张大得几乎能塞下去个电灯泡！”米里森边走边大笑。  
  
“岂止啊，那一群格兰芬多都搁那儿傻乎乎站着呢！”克拉布说得眉飞色舞，几乎要喷出白色的唾沫星子，“这下谁都知道我们斯莱特林的厉害了！哈哈哈——”  
  
“现在的斯莱特林也真够好当的了。”一直落在后头没说话的布雷斯突然发出一声很轻的嘲讽，打断了克拉布猖狂的笑声。  
  
克拉布还没反应过来这句话的意思，只见走在前面的西奥多首先停下脚步，回过头，危险地眯起了双眼，颧骨显得更加突出：“你——什么意思？”  
  
空气里的兴奋因子渐渐平息，张弓拔弩的气氛弥漫开来。  
  
大家的目光集中在了布雷斯身上。  
  
布雷斯毫不回避地看回去。  
  
“我以为，你们已经意识到自己差点就和格兰芬多沦为相同下场了。”德拉科平淡的声音从身后缓慢传来。  
  
众人又回过头看向走在最前面的德拉科，他的表情和他的语气一样平淡：“院长早就警告过了，斯莱特林的荣耀不容沾污。”  
  
德拉科的眸色很深，缓慢地环视了一圈。他的身高在一年级里不算很高，但所有人都不自觉在他的目光下站直身躯，严肃起来。  
  
“差点——那就代表我们没有，不是吗？”西奥多扯了扯嘴角，德拉科对他质问布雷斯的打断让他不爽极了。  
  
“对，我们没有。”德拉科慢吞吞地说，沉静的眼睛直直盯着西奥多，“可我并不认为这是你的功劳，西奥多。”  
  
西奥多涨红了脸，布雷斯的嘴角勾了勾。  
  
德拉科没再看西奥多，转过身继续向地窖走，  
  
“每个斯莱特林都有义务确保不给学院带来任何产生耻辱的风险，不是吗？”  
  
“纯种。”他对着地窖大门轻声说。  
  
“既然有些事见不得光——”大门缓缓开启，里面的绿光一点点泄了出来。  
  
德拉科随手抛了两下纳威的记忆球，晶莹剔透的色泽逐渐染上一层绿意。然后，他突然转过身，对一群呆在原地的小蛇们说：  
  
“——就请确保他们老老实实地呆在暗地里。”背对着巨大的银绿色蛇雕，德拉科扬着下巴微笑，带着不羁的傲慢。  
  
布雷斯低声笑了笑，从最后面走上前去，越过德拉科走进地窖。  
  
“干得不错，斯莱特林的铂金王子。”经过他的一瞬间，布雷斯用只有两人听得到的声音轻飘飘地说。  
  
潘西理了理自己的黑发，甩甩袖子也往里走。“两个耍酷的小鬼。”路过德拉科的时候她小声嘀咕了一句。  
  
德拉科挑了挑眉，没有回答。  
  
“我猜斯内普教授不会很高兴看见一堆人堵在地窖口的。”  
  
说完，他的身影也缓缓消失在门后的绿影里。  
  
众人回过神来，纷纷跟上。  
  
他们跨进大门，巨大的蛇头缓缓在身后合拢，直到完全挡住了身后明媚的阳光。明明这个场景自入学起每天都会重演几遍，但他们不约而同地感觉仿佛这才是第一次跨进斯莱特林的大门。  
  
似乎很多人都被上了开学第一课，但似乎很少人发现并质疑为什么这一课的讲师是和自己同为一年级的德拉科。  
  
两周之内，斯莱特林一年级的关系阶层网似乎已经在不知不觉中悄然布局。  
  
有人高傲地接纳忠实的信徒，亦有人默默地守好自己的位置；有人心怀野心不甘服从，还有人孤傲独行自清高。  
  
阶级固化也许不是什么好事，但未必不是最稳定的组织结构。  
  


“嘿，纳威，你的手好些了吗？”罗恩首先开了口。  
  
“噢，你知道，我一度以为自己要死掉了，”纳威的表情带着些后怕，不过面色倒很红润，“不过，庞弗雷夫人实在太神奇了，她一秒钟就治好了我的手腕。”  
  
“嗯……纳威，”哈利犹犹豫豫地开口，“我很抱歉，我输掉了你的记忆球。”  
  
纳威露出困惑的神情：“输掉？”  
  
哈利意识到自己的话没头没尾，急忙解释：“嗯，是这样的，我和马尔福进行了一场赌约……这个说来话长……”  
  
“可是，记忆球在我这里啊。”纳威打断了哈利的话，在袖子里摸索了一番，掏出记忆球，更加迷茫了，“庞弗雷夫人好心地劝我睡一觉，我醒来时记忆球就放在我枕边……难道我曾经弄丢过它吗？”  
  
是马尔福吗？  
  
哈利没有他自己想象中惊讶，反而有种‘果然如此’的轻松，好像某个结被一下子松开了。  
  
“也许是麦格教授知道了事情经过向斯莱特林们讨回来了，说不定还扣了分。”罗恩先是讶异地挑起眉，随即兴致勃勃地猜测道。  
  
哈利耸了耸肩：“也许吧，我们走回寝室的路上正好顺便去看看斯莱特林的绿宝石是不是少掉了许多。”  
  
“谢谢救世主的关心，不过显然绿宝石还是好好地呆在它应有的位置。”哈利的身后传来令人厌恶的声音，“也许他应该首先考虑考虑明天几点坐火车回麻瓜那里。”  
  
“怎么，诺特，今天没人陪你耍猴子把戏了吗？”哈利冷冷地说。  
  
西奥多单枪匹马地站在格兰芬多中间，暗自咬了咬牙。斯莱特林的其他学生现在都安静地做在斯莱特林桌上，今天早上发生那样的事后，他们都婉拒了和西奥多一起当众挑衅格兰芬多的邀请。  
  
一群懦夫！  
  
西奥多阴沉着脸：“我一个人对付你搓搓有余。就今晚，巫师决斗怎么样，波特。只用魔杖——不许接触。我猜，你还没听说过巫师决斗吧？”  
  
“他当然听说过，”罗恩说着，突然转过身来，“我是他的助手，你的助手是谁？”  
  
西奥多本来想说克拉布，但他眼睛转了转，迟疑了一秒，说：“德拉科——他是我的助手。就在午夜，怎么样？我们在奖品陈列室和你们碰面，那里从来不锁门。”  
  
“你确定马尔福会做你的助手而不是你做他的助手？”罗恩脱口而出，紧接着他懊恼地意识到自己的话听起来好像是在夸奖那个讨厌的马尔福。  
  
不过索性没有人注意到这点：哈利心里十分认可罗恩的话，而西奥多的脸色更加阴沉了，他死死盯着罗恩：“不用德拉科上场我就能把你们轮番干掉。”  
  
他一甩袍子，转身走向斯莱特林的桌子。  
  
“德拉科，午夜的奖品陈列室，和波特还有韦斯莱决斗。”西奥多用故作轻巧的语气对德拉科说，想了想又加上一句，“你去吗？”他并没有提到助手的话题。  
  
德拉科优雅地叉起切好的黑椒牛排，放进嘴里，细细拒绝着，果然没有马尔福家的小精灵做得好吃。他在心里叹了口气，放下刀叉，这才看向西奥多。  
  
“或许，我能请教一下，如何能在有两只冲动的小狮子的情况下确保自己不被费尔奇抓住？“他不紧不慢地问道。  
  
“我认为有的时候为了利益冒点风险是值得的。”西奥多干巴巴地说，“毕竟斯莱特林不是畏头畏尾的胆小鬼。”  
  
这句话可以说是在挑衅德拉科早上在斯莱特林门口的话了。  
  
德拉科笑了笑，将目光重新移到自己的盘子上，很自然地拿起银叉，没有搭理西奥多的暗示，状似无意地说：  
  
“为了把风险降至最低，我有一个好方法。”他示意西奥多凑近。  
  
“如果，今天晚上，费尔奇被预先告知有人将在今天夜游，而今天夜游的人又只有救世主和他的朋友——”  
  
德拉科压低声音。  
  
西奥多思索了一下，显然明白了德拉科的意思，心知这是个好办法，但是他的情绪并不是很高。  
  
也许是不能亲自戳戳救世主的锐气让他有点失落，还有更重要的还有一点，甚至他自己都没完全意识到。  
  
在德拉科面前，他似乎一直像是个不懂事的小孩子，这让他觉得很泄气。如果德拉科是自以为是的说教口吻，或是不屑一顾的轻蔑嘲笑，他都可以很轻松地讽刺还击回去。但事实上，德拉科总是那么不温不火，谈笑间就化解了他所有的试探。  
  
德拉科切下一块蓝莓布朗尼，要是他连个11岁小孩子都忽悠不过去，简直白活一辈子了。他心里暗笑。  
  
然而，当德拉科在图书馆泡了一晚上掐着点想回寝室时，他发现，他可能确实白活一辈子了。  
  
德拉科本想若无声息地经过躺在走廊里那堆黑漆漆的不明物体，谁料窗外某只该死的乌鸦凄厉的尖叫穿过隔音效果不怎么好的落地窗，然后那团黑色的东西一下子跳了起来。  
  
他先是惊恐地后退了几步，然后定睛一看发现眼前的身影并不是佝偻的费尔奇或是高大的斯内普，才激动地扑了过来。  
  
“谢天谢地——总算有人来了。我不记得口令，在门外呆了几个小时──我相信有几个小时，虽然我不知道精确时间。”  
  
“隆巴顿先生，很高兴你的时间观念不错，现在已经刚好进入宵禁范围了。”德拉科按了按太阳穴，假笑道，“我相信黑夜里人们的视觉都不像白天里那样出色，以至于很容易疏忽红色与绿色的巨大差别──我是德拉科·马尔福，并不是波特或者其他格兰芬多。”他拼命想把被紧紧拽着的袍子扯出魔爪。  
  
“不管是谁！马尔福先生，请帮帮我！”纳威的手很坚定毫不摇晃，他的语气似乎要崩溃了。  
  
──为什么早上就没这么大力气去死死抓着扫帚柄呢？德拉科在黑暗中翻了个白眼，早知道他帮斯内普处理好魔药后就应该直接回寝室了，如果不是他迫切地想弄清斯内普留下的问题而用时间转换器又去了趟图书馆，也不会经过这条走廊。  
  
“关键是，作为斯莱特林，我并不清楚格兰芬多的口令，”德拉科耐着性子说，他知道今天费尔奇会到处搜寻彻查学校，何况这里离奖品陈列室并不远，“也许你可以试着等波特，你知道，他出来夜游的概率很大。”  
  
“梅林知道血人巴罗有多么恐怖！他已经经过好几次了，我都不敢呼吸！”纳威的脸惨白惨白，“求你帮帮我吧，马尔福，去哪里都好，只要不要丢下我一个人！”  
  
“或许隆巴顿先生想进行斯莱特林地窖一夜游？”德拉科走一步，纳威就跟一步。他只能回头继续假笑。  
  
这是，拐角处传来故意放轻的脚步声，很错杂，听上去不止一个人。  
  
德拉科刚想拉着纳威往转角跑，可是纳威很大声地抽了下冻僵的鼻子。  
  
紧接着，三个矮小的身影出现在眼前。  
  
德拉科望天叹息：好巧不巧，来的是格兰芬多；要死不死，来的是黄金三人组。  
  
“──马尔福！放开纳威！”罗恩正义地喊到。  
  
“嘘，小声点！”赫敏急忙扯扯罗恩的袖子，“别忘记忘记现在是宵夜。”  
  
“你应该发现并不是我在抓着隆巴顿，”德拉科觉得自己假笑得都快僵硬了，举起皱得不成样子的校袍袖子，“看看隆巴顿先生的杰作吧。”  
  
纳威猛地扑到对面的阵营：“太好了！我忘记格兰芬多的口令了。不过马尔福居然说对了，你真的经常夜游吗，哈利？”  
  
哈利没有马上接纳威的话，他觉得他有必要慎重回答这个问题。  
  
纳威也没想听哈利回答，他继续说：“我吃完饭拿起羽毛笔想写变形课作业时，觉得手腕还是隐隐作痛，于是我去了医疗翼，但庞弗雷夫人说我只是心理作用……”  
  
心理作用？是作业恐惧症吧。德拉科默默腹诽。  
  
“口令是‘猪鼻子’。不过你现在也回不去了，胖夫人去串门了。”哈利说。  
  
“我没想到你居然真得会来。”哈利又看向德拉科，上下打量了他一番，绿色的大眼睛在眼镜下扑闪扑闪的，“我以为诺特说你做他助手是骗人的。”  
  
他做助手？德拉科眼睛抽了抽，他可没听说过这回事，西奥多胆子真是越来越大了。  
  
“嘿，伙计，让我们快点进入正题吧。”罗恩不耐烦地说，“诺特呢？他不会临阵脱逃派个助手上来吧。”  
  
这叫什么事？德拉科心里犯了难，但他面上眼睛都不眨地说：“西奥多比我先出发，也许现在已经到了陈列室。”  
  
罗恩鼻子里哼了一声，越过德拉科就往陈列室继续走。  
  
“其实，按照一年级的魔法程度，我想，其实你们并不需要助手，”德拉科说，“所以，我就先──”  
  
哈利看也没看，一把拉过德拉科的校袍帽子就硬往前走。  
  
德拉科嘴角抽搐。疤头什么时候变成这样了！上辈子他绝对不是这样的！  
  
哈利拽着手里暖融融的面料，这和他的校服材质不一样，大概是专门定制的，也许还细心地施过保暖恒温咒。  
  
他看不到德拉科的表情，但他能想象到那双灰蓝色的眼眸很明显地露出无奈。哈利的嘴角不由自主地弯了弯，似乎不是去决斗的，而是一起去探险郊游的。  
  
“如果我说我没带魔杖，你们信吗？”德拉科不抱希望地说。  
  
“那就肉搏好了。”哈利毫不犹豫地否决。  
  
一路上，没有人开口说话，偌大的空间里只有一高一低的脚步声和一深一浅的呼吸声，杂乱无章，却奇异地和谐。  
  
快到奖品陈列室时，哈利突然感到身后的人停住了脚步。他疑惑地回过头去，不会到现在还想逃走吧。  
  
只听赫敏小声说：“停下。好像有人在说话。”  
  
屏息凝神之间，风吹枝叶的唰唰声响变得格外明显。  
  
“到处闻闻，亲爱的，他们可能就躲在哪个角落里。”费尔奇柔滑的声音绕过走廊由远及近，在夜色中透露着丝丝诡异。  
  
哈利吓坏了，他感觉自己抓着一撮衣料的手被挣开，手腕被一把反抓，然后飞快地向前冲去。  
  
眼前的金发在黑夜中蒙上一层阴云，随着跑动的频率一扬一扬。  
  
哈利回过头，疯狂地朝其他三人挥着魔杖，示意他们跟紧他。他们悄无声息地绕过奖品陈列室，纳威的衣角刚刚掠过拐角，背后就传来费尔奇打开房间门的声音。  
  
“他们就藏在这里的什么地方，”他们听见他低声说，“大概躲起来了。”  
  
“这边走！”哈利感觉到他的手腕被拉着往一条摆满盔甲的走廊上带，他不出声地对后面的人说。  
  
费尔奇的脚步声越来越近了，在黑暗之中被无限放大，一下一下撞击着他们的神经。  
  
“啊——”纳威忍不住惊恐地大叫一声，撒腿就跑。紧接着，他被自己绊了一下，下意识抱住罗恩的腰，两人一起摔倒在一套盔甲上。  
  
顿时，哐啷啷哗啦啦的声音尖锐地划破了夜色的寂静，一瞬间充斥耳膜，仿佛能把整个霍格沃茨都吵醒。  
  
“快跑！”德拉科低咒了一声，拽着哈利的手腕就往前冲。果然格兰芬多净是一群掉链子的蠢货！  
  
他们穿过了一条走廊又一条走廊，一个转角又一个转角。  
  
“停——停一停！”哈利停下脚步，扶着墙喘着粗气，“我想我们应该甩掉他了。”  
  
德拉科转过头，这才后知后觉地意识到他居然拉着救世主跑了一路！赶忙甩开手，他嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。  
  
“等会儿！罗恩他们呢！”哈利平息下呼吸，总觉得少了点什么，这会儿才猛然发现罗恩三人早已失去了踪影。  
  
一眼望去，空荡荡的长廊里，只有他们两人的喘息声交织在静谧的夜幕中。  
  


——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

“格兰芬多关键时刻拖后腿也就算了，怎么连跟着逃跑都不会？”德拉科难以置信。

“你确定你要当着一个格兰芬多的面这么说吗？”哈利表示他更加难以置信，“再说我这不是跟上了吗？”

“我以为你知道你能跟上完全是因为我好心地拉了你一把。”

哈利顿了顿，才说：“那么，伟大的斯莱特林，我们现在终于可以按原计划决斗一下了？”他兴致勃勃地眨了眨眼睛。

“我也很想与你切磋一番，”德拉科很冷静地说，“不过很遗憾，原计划里我只是助手而已。”

“那我们现在去哪里？”

“你知道吗，我有个很好的主意。”德拉科保持了一晚上的假笑，“我们各回各家，顺便祈祷那三个蠢货不会被费尔奇抓到并且不会出卖我们。”说完，他继续往前走。

一朵薄云飘过，月光就这样斑斑驳驳地溢了出来，折射过巨大的玻璃窗，投下一片疏浅的青辉。

眼前的背影随着有节奏的步子向前移动，光与影的分界线一点一点向内侧偏移，然后整片铂金色都彻底摆脱了阴影，暴露在浅银色的月光中。

哈利突然笑了起来，笑得直不起腰，勉强还能弯着腰往前走，边笑边断断续续地说：“不许…… 你说，罗恩他们…… 是蠢货。”他好像不是第一次在德拉科面前笑得跟个傻子一样了，实际上他也不知道自己神奇的笑点是怎么长得。

德拉科没有回头看，只是盯着前方黑漆漆的夜色。他第无数次翻了个白眼，又给格兰芬多加上了个“莫名其妙”的标签。不知道为什么，他感觉自己的嘴角也有上扬的趋势。

“神经病，小声点。”他轻声呵斥。

过了好一会儿，笑声才渐渐平息下来，空气中只有胶质鞋底轻轻擦过瓷砖的声响和画像们打呼噜的声音。

“那天在魔药课上…… 是你拉了我一把吗？”哈利揉了揉笑到酸痛的胃，突然意识到机会来了。

“怎么，救世主感激得泣涕如雨了？”德拉科漫不经心地接话。 

“嗯…… 谢谢。”哈利盯着自己的鞋面一步一步踩过大理石瓷砖的拼接线。

德拉科心脏一抖，像是受到了惊吓，回过头向见了鬼一样看着哈利。救世主居然还有向他道谢的一天？！

“喂，干嘛一副惊讶的样子，我是那种不知道道谢的人吗！”哈利察觉到德拉科的视线，不爽地抬头瞪了眼前人一眼，随即又将视线移到旁边，似乎正在仔细地欣赏着墙上一幅幅沉睡的画像，“嗯…… 还有帮我修眼镜的事，也…… 谢谢你。”他很庆幸现在是黑夜，因为他感觉自己的脸热热的。

修眼镜？德拉科仔细回忆了一下，似乎好像有这么回事。“…… 救世主的反射弧还挺长。”他转过头继续看向黑色的走廊深处，也不知是不是为了避开有些尴尬的气氛。

“对了，你那天是不是没有用魔杖？那是怎么做到的？”空气安静了几秒，哈利突然想到什么，饶有兴致地追上前，和德拉科并排走，“还有今天早上你是怎么让玻璃球悬在空中的？”

德拉科嫌弃地远离了那双写满好奇的绿色眼睛一步，随意敷衍道：“秘密。”

哈利不满地凑过去，眯着眼睛瞪德拉科：“快说！”

“我就不说你会怎样？”

“我们决斗吧。”哈利很严肃。

德拉科刚想嘲笑，就听见一扇门的球形把手嘎啦啦地响了一声，什么东西从他们面前的一间教室里蹿了出来。

是皮皮鬼。他一看见他们，就开心地尖声怪叫。

“闭嘴，皮皮鬼——求求你——你会害得我们被开除的。”哈利的脸在月色下有点发白。

皮皮鬼咯咯地笑着。

“讨厌的新生，半夜三更到处乱逛。啧，啧，啧，淘气，淘气，你们会被抓起来的。”

“不会的，只要你不出卖我们，皮皮鬼，求——”

“嘿，哈利，终于找到你了！”罗恩愉快的音调突然插了进来，跟着由后而来凌乱的脚步声，“我刚刚听到很大的怪笑声，怎么回事，哈利？”

他拽着纳威跑进月光中，视野渐渐宽敞起来：“哦，皮皮鬼。”他没有掩饰语气中的嫌恶。

“哈！又找到两个不睡觉的新生！今天是什么日子？一年级们的睡衣派对吗？应该告诉费尔奇，应该。”皮皮鬼笑得更厉害了。

“滚开。”罗恩凶狠地说，使劲打了皮皮鬼一下——这就酿成了大错。

“学生不睡觉！”皮皮鬼吼了起来，“学生不睡觉，在魔咒课的走廊上！”

“跑！”

他们一低头闪过皮皮鬼，没命地逃着，一直逃到走廊尽头的一扇门前——是锁着的。

“完了，”罗恩呜咽着说，“我们完蛋了！死到临头了！”

他们听见脚步声，费尔奇正在巡着皮皮鬼的声音尽快赶来。

德拉科的眼中闪过一道微不可查的光。他好歹在这个城堡生活了七年，基本对它的地形了如指掌。

他缓缓抬起头，对浮在空中那个笑成一团的透明身影说：“皮皮鬼，你知道吗，我和血人巴罗有点交情，你也许看到新生宴会上他就坐在我旁边？“

皮皮鬼笑容淡了下来。

德拉科转身挤走了撞在门上的纳威，手抚在门锁上，“Alohomora”他快速默念一声。

锁咔哒一响，门就开了。

众人一拥而入，门合上的一瞬间，费尔奇压着点匆匆赶来。

他们把耳朵贴上门板，仔细听着外面的对话声。

“他以为这扇门是锁着的，”听见费尔奇被皮皮鬼耍了一通后渐远的脚步声，哈利低声说，“我想我们不会有事了——走开，纳威！”纳威一直在扯着哈利的袖子。

“怎么了？”他转过身来，越过德拉科的背影，看见了，清清楚楚地看见了。一时间他以为自己是走进了一场噩梦——在已经发生了那么多事情后，这简直太过分了。

德拉科发誓，他即使活了两辈子，也从没见过这么大的狗，即使已经有了心理准备，也还是被那两只凶恶的巨型铜铃眼睛般的眼睛吓到了——噢，不是两只，是六只！

他惊恐地发现这只填满了天花板到地面所有空间的大怪物居然有三个脑袋，三双滴溜溜转的眼睛正狠狠瞪着他们，三个鼻子朝着他们抽搐，三双大嘴留着口水，像是黏糊糊的绳子，从泛黄的狗牙上挂落下来。

大狗怒吼了一声，哈利飞快地转神握住门把手，使劲拧了两下——又开不开了！

哈利大喊：“你刚刚怎么让门打开的！德拉科！”

话音未落，一阵风声从他背后呼啸而来。哈利绝望地闭上眼睛。

“Impedimenta！”一声吼叫传来，是德拉科的声音，“快趴下啊笨蛋！”

一年级的魔力没有那么强，障碍重重咒只是让那个皮糙肉厚的家伙顿了顿，手掌就继续挥了下去。

哈利赶忙往地上一趴，他发现旁边就是不知道什么时候倚着门滑倒在地上的纳威。

“Reducto——开门咒是Alohomora！”德拉科低头避开湿漉漉的大蛇头和尖锐的牙齿，令人作呕的口臭猛地袭来，德拉科嫌恶地皱紧眉头，举着魔杖低吼，。

不出所料，粉碎咒也聊胜于无，在大狗身上像是静电一样闪过，让他掉了几根毛。

哈利慌慌张张地扶着门爬起身子，颤颤巍巍地摸出魔杖，在门锁上敲打了几下——有几次还没有敲准。他的声音有些沙哑干涩：”Alo——homora。“门锁并没有反应。

“Diffindo！Petrificus Totalus！”德拉科把自己能想起来的咒语一个个毫无思考地就往上扔，虽然都像是在给怪物挠痒痒，但至少能不断转移它的注意力。

“冷静点！声调下垂！”他勉强躲过想他勾来的利爪，大声喊道。他清楚地听到他的袍子发出撕拉一声——算了，这袍子本来就被捏得不能穿了，德拉科不知道自己为什么还有空去想这个问题。

他向旁边拐去——“该死。”他低声咒骂。

只见罗恩正一脸呆滞地伫在边上，眼睁睁地看着大狗左边一个脑袋向自己凑来。

“Protego！”

魔咒应声发启，然而那只巨型爪子只是停了一秒，便毫不犹豫地向罗恩刮去。

好在罗恩被德拉科的吼叫声惊醒，回过神来，电光石闪间想起两个双胞胎哥哥捉弄人时总念叨的魔咒。他颤抖着举起魔杖，声调破了音：

“Locomotor Mortis！”

罗恩成功获得了两秒的逃跑机会。

“门开了！”哈利试了几次后，终于成功了，他大声呼喊。

他一把抓起纳威的后领，将他拖拽出门，罗恩连滚带爬地跑了出去，德拉科跟了上去，冲着扑上来的大狗喊了一声“Relashio！”，嘭地把门甩上。

四个气喘吁吁的少年面面相觑了一小会儿。

“他们在想什么？把那么一个玩意儿关在学校里！”罗恩打破沉默，“如果哪只狗需要训练，就是那只了。”

德拉科这会儿才察觉到自己的手臂传来尖锐的刺痛，他瞟了一眼，黑夜下的黑袍子看不清楚，但他明显感觉到湿漉漉的粘稠感正在缓慢地不断蔓延着。他动了动手肘——还好，没伤到骨头。

“我原谅格兰芬多的没眼睛。”他拖着长音说，“每样东西的存在总有它的意义。你们没发现吗？那只大狗站在一个活板门上。”

“活板门？我只注意到它的头了。”哈利疑惑地看着他。

德拉科嗤笑一声，慢悠悠地说：“看来格兰芬多缺的东西挺多，他们还没有脑子——呃“

哈利猛地踩了一下他的脚，罗恩笑了起来，德拉科吃痛地瞪着哈利。

“继续说。”哈利挑着眉瞪了回去。

算了，不和小孩子计较。德拉科忿忿移开视线，语气神秘地说：“活板门是可以打开的。这显然说明，那条大狗在守护着什么东西。而那个东西，要么很危险，要么很贵重。”

——如果要藏一件东西，除了霍格沃茨就是古灵阁。

——邓布利多很信任我，大事总是交给我去办。

“要么两样全占了。”哈利若有所思。

德拉科注视着低头沉思地哈利，眸色变得深了起来。

“我觉得我们还是赶紧会去比较好。”纳威小声说，“也许费尔奇待会儿就来了。”

“对，我们赶紧走吧。”罗恩搂住哈利的肩膀向前走。

哈利隐约觉得似乎忘记了什么，但又想不起来。他甩甩头，回头对德拉科说：“晚安。德拉科。”

“嘿哥们儿，你叫马尔福什么？”罗恩难以置信地说，“你还向他道晚安！”

德拉科第二次惊诧地看着哈利。这算什么？救世主递来的橄榄枝？他显然没意识到这不是第一次被哈利叫做德拉科。

”晚安，波特。“他轻声说。

哈利也没在意，跟着罗恩和纳威一起走了，罗恩絮叨着斯莱特林如何如何不好的声音和哈利无奈的附和声逐渐远去。

德拉科看着他们消失这视界中，远处似乎传来悉悉嗦嗦的声响，大概是洛丽丝夫人。

德拉科也快步离开了，边走边撕开左边黏糊糊的袖子，一阵细碎的疼痛直达心底。他没有用荧光闪烁，所以黑夜中那一条很长的划伤并不是很突兀，不断往外冒的液体也显得晦暗不明。

他熟练地施了几个治疗咒上去，狭长的口子从两边向中间缓慢合拢，留下一条很细很浅的缝合线。他又施了一个清理一新，鲜血一瞬间全部消失，就好像从未出现过。

他挑起嘴角，等到明天，这条缝合线也会消失得无影无踪——如果没消失，就再施一个祛疤咒。

这套流程他前世重复了千百遍，即使时隔多年的现在做起来还是一样得心应手。谁能想到呢，治疗咒竟是他德拉科· 马尔福用得最多也是施得最好的咒语。

德拉科玩弄着魔杖，保养很好的木质躯干摸起来非常光滑。说起来，他的魔杖似乎并不太喜欢他前世追求了大半生的黑魔法，反而是对他后来迫于生存而学会的治愈魔法驾轻就熟。

午夜的风很大，呼啦啦地拍打着窗户。

德拉科停住脚步，斜前面的教室里传来断断续续的声音。

“我没想到……哈利· 波特……很好……机会……杀了……”这声音不像是人发出来的，嘶哑而含混不清。

德拉科仿佛一瞬间整个身体被定住了，全身的血液结成了冰。

“…… 那个东西……轻举妄动……不能……”声音越来越轻，仿佛是虚弱到没力气说话了。

细碎的声响像是被布包着，声屑闷闷地泄露出来，到处碰撞乱搅，搅得空间和时间都破裂成细碎的冰渣，搅得月光和阴影模糊得连成一片汪洋。

天旋地转。

是他。德拉科脑袋很晕，但意识又很清楚。

声音停了下来，紧接着又响起脚步声。很乱，虚晃不定。

德拉科想躲，但他感觉自己的身体正在脱离掌控，像是被施了夺魂咒一般，意识缓缓飘远。

突然，受伤的左手被大力一扯，一把拉到墙角的楼梯口。

德拉科仿佛一下子坠落到地面，手臂虽然痊愈了，但疼痛尚存。他咬住嘴唇把闷哼压回去，转过头，只见赫敏棕褐色的眼睛睁得很大，像两块杏仁形状的琥珀，在月光下一闪一闪，里面写满了毫无掩饰的惊慌。

德拉科这才想起之前碰到的是黄金三人组而后来只看到两个。

门咔的一声开了，在寂静中十分诡异。一抹黑影闪过，踌躇了一会儿，向着他们所在的楼梯匆忙走来。

赫敏害怕得眼睛水润润的，德拉科强迫自己冷静下来，屏住呼吸，集中起注意力，悄无声息地心里默念：

“Disillusionment”

德拉科祈祷着咒语能成功。幻身咒属于比较难的魔咒，他不确定凭借他一年级的魔力在不举起魔杖不发出声音的情况下能施成功，而且对象还是两个人——他不敢抬起手臂，以免发出衣服的窸窣声引起注意。

瞬时，一股冰凉的液体不知道从哪里流淌出来，遍布全身。

赫敏吃惊地看着德拉科消失在视野里，自己颤抖的手臂也融于夜色之中。

那抹黑影飞快出现在视线中，然后跌跌撞撞地下了楼梯，黑色的兜帽掀起边角，划过夜幕中浮起的尘埃，然后消失在楼梯的拐角。

德拉科在心里舒了一口气，幻身咒解除了。

仿佛过了很久，赫敏才找回自己的声音：“他是谁？我只听见他说……要拿走什么东西……还有怀疑什么的。他要干什么？”

“谁知道呢。”

德拉科依然盯着楼梯的拐角，声音轻得不太真实。他的眼睛闪烁着灰色的光，似乎失了神，又似乎很清醒。

顿了几秒，他才看向赫敏，淡淡地说：“早点回去休息吧，格兰杰。今天晚上不会很平静。”

赫敏犹豫了一下，似乎想说什么，但最终什么都没说。

“晚安，马尔福。”她转身离去。

“晚安。”

德拉科转身，一步一步往相反的地方走。

他的脑子很乱，一下子充斥了很多的回忆与想法，充斥了很多尖叫与哭泣。

又好像，什么都没有。

回到地窖的寝室里，被吵醒的布雷斯揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看向他，说：“你去哪里了？校袍怎么弄成这样？”

他没有答话，只是沉默地进了浴室。

布雷斯耸耸肩，毫不在意地倒在床上继续睡觉。

泡完澡换好睡衣爬上床的那一刻，德拉科突然想到：

其实他可以先无声地施一个静音咒，然后在用魔杖念幻身咒。

闭上眼，疯狂袭来的睡意刹那间淹没了他。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

德拉科举起双手细细观察，炫目的光晕让一切都看不真切，手掌上的纹路乍一看在不停细微地扭曲蠕动，但仔细地去关注某一条曲线时，方才的扭动又好像是错觉。  
  
盯得太久后，整个手的轮廓都像是被暖融融的光氧化了，失去了分界的立场。  
  
德拉科有的时候会清楚地知道自己在做梦，就像现在一样。  
  
他抬起头，周围全是光，除此之外什么都看不见，就像是毫无依靠地漂浮在一个由光组成的世界里，没有实感。  
  
如果说一束光是救赎的希望，那么一大片看不见尽头的光呢？  
  
德拉科不知道，但他现在只感觉到空虚的凄凉。  
  
他垂下眼，发现自己正骑在一把光轮2001上。握紧扫帚柄，他试探着将身子前倾，身体就向斜下方滑行了一小段。  
  
突然，余光里闪过一道金色。  
  
金色飞贼！德拉科下意识调转扫帚去追，风拍打在他脸上，头发唰啦啦地在后面狂甩。  
  
追了不知多久，飞贼离他仅半尺之遥，德拉科伸手一抓，那抹金色的影子却是一晃，就消失在了光芒中。德拉科茫然四顾，却发现他脚下的光变得浅薄了起来，隐约能看见其他东西的边廓与颜色。  
  
他停了下来，物体的颜色却继续褪下一层层光的氤氲，逐渐展现出其自身色彩的鲜艳。德拉科意识到不是他主动下坠，而是整个世界在向上移动，万物向他纷至沓来。  
  
然后他看见了。  
  
一辆红褐色的蒸汽火车停靠在站台旁，来来往往的行人，来来往往的猫头鹰，来来往往的花猫。  
  
这是个很眼熟的地方。但德拉科拼命想了一会儿也没想到这是哪里，有个名词在舌尖绕着圈就是说不出来。  
  
那里有很多人，熙熙攘攘的，却都看不清面孔，脸上一片模糊。  
  
扫帚在落地的一刹那消失了，德拉科混入人群，似乎没有人注意到他。那些人各自与同行人交谈着，声音像是从很遥远很遥远的地方传来，他明明能很真实地听到每个词的发音，却就是弄不明白他们聊天的内容。  
  
一些无聊琐碎的事情映入眼帘：  
  
比如来坐车乘客们从两个紧紧靠在一起的大拱门里面涌进来的，门的设计非常怪异，像是弹力球不断重复着轻触地面随即又高高跳起去够天空的过程，划出的两道相似的抛物线；  
  
比如穿着公主裙蹦蹦跳跳的女孩头上别了一朵大得离谱的水仙花，没有绿色的茎叶只是朵娇嫩的花，还带着清晨的露珠，雪白的花瓣几乎遮住了她的脸颊；  
  
比如一个穿着乞丐衣服的男人手里托着一盏与之格格不入的艳丽茶杯，茶杯里不知道什么品种的茶，只知道那液体绿得很诡异。  
  
他就这样盯着那杯茶发愣，上面清晰地投映出他的倒影，悠悠泛起的绿光好像森林深处的小妖精扑闪着翅膀。  
  
紧接着，倏地一刹那，不知是世界突然变大了还是他突然变小了，一眨眼间，他坠落到了那被绿得让人心惊的茶。那一刻，德拉科闻到液体散发出迷人心窍的芳香，像是夏天快要融化的太妃糖，但浸没入其中又没有想象中糖水的粘腻。他原以为是杯滚烫的茶，没想到温度恰好，暖意缱绻。  
  
德拉科不受控制地往下陷，重力克服了浮力缓慢将他拖进深渊。  
  
可惜没过多久，他便感觉到窒息的难过。特许因为是在梦里，这种窒息感还伴有飘渺的晕眩，把他的思绪搅成一团乱线。  
  
下沉着，堕落着。他看见自己的铂金色发丝在水下一缕一缕地在眼前飘动。  
  
水深得已经看不见外面世界了，但还是有几丝光线折射下来，水波如同阳光照射在绿松石的哑光表面，一闪一烁间，像是仙境的颜色。  
  
不知道何时，出现了六七条人鱼绕着德拉科旋转，鱼尾尖处的人鱼之泪闪着缤纷的光芒，绚丽了方圆百尺的波澜。  
  
他突然意识到自己可以自由地呼吸了，还能再水下毫无困难地睁开眼睛。低下眼，他发现自己脸的两边长出了怪异的鱼鳃，也变成了巨大的蹼。  
  
人鱼没有眼泪，人鱼之泪是鱼尾末端最流光溢彩的鳞片，是堪比独角兽血液的无价珍宝。  
  
德拉科伸手去抓。他熟练地摆动着双蹼，潜入更深的水底，周围的水域颜色越来越深，逐渐已是一片看不见绿意的墨黑。  
  
终于，他靠近了。五光十色在眼皮底下闪耀，这是一个极好的机会。  
  
——人鱼如果失去了人鱼之泪，就会因无法忍受的痛苦而死去。  
  
犹豫的一刹那，所有的人鱼一下子化为泡沫，消失在深水，就像飞贼消失在光中一样。  
  
德拉科还没回过神来，就被一股极大的力量拉到深处的深处，黑暗中的黑暗。  
  
德拉科觉得自己的脸和脚正在恢复原样，窒息感又回来了，巨大的水压逼近他的喉咙，对冲的水流拍打着他的胸膛。他的肺部像是被成千上百只白蚁一点一点啃咬，侵蚀。  
  
要死了？德拉科陷入无声的黑暗。  
  
等到德拉科再次睁开双眼，似乎已经沉到暗黑的水底，冰冷刺骨。  
  
他站起身来，明明是在水中，但他却能站在河床像是站在陆地上一般自然行走。  
  
德拉科刚刚站稳，霎时间，无数语音语调，字连成句，起伏成潮汐，无边无际地向他疯狂席涌而来。  
  
“我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”  
  
“快跑！……你是蠢蛋吗！”  
  
“——我还以为你会感到羞耻呢。”  
  
“你一定很喜欢这样吧，圣人波特。”  
  
“你这个臭烘烘的小泥巴种！”  
  
“调查行动组，波特。”  
  
“你不觉得这很幼稚吗？”  
  
……  
  
他跪下身子，脑子晕得几乎要炸开。那些高高低低的音调接连不断地响彻整个世界，也不知是谁的话语。  
  
“你会知道你做了再正确不过的选择……你和你的家人，谁都逃不过。”  
  
“他才16岁，根本不知道等待他的是什么！”  
  
“你……真的——？为什么不能……”  
  
“也许我高升了，要去做——嗯——更重要、更精彩的事情。”  
  
“我对你母亲发过誓要保护你！我立了牢不可破誓言！”  
  
“我干不了……干不了……办不成……”  
  
“神锋无影！”  
  
“为什么……不躲开……”  
  
“你不是个杀人的人。”  
  
“我没有选择……他会杀了我！杀了我全家！”  
  
“哈利·波特死了！”  
  
“活下去……一定要活下去。”  
  
“你他妈顺从一次不行吗！”  
  
“一忘皆空……”  
  
很多很多的声音回荡着，或轻或重，或是尖叫或是叹息，或志得意满或惴惴不安，划过糊成一团的脑子里什么都抓不住。  
  
德拉科抱着头紧闭着双眼，但他能很清楚地感觉到很多很多目光向他投来，很多很多嘴巴对着他一开一合。  
  
世界扭曲了起来，时间扭曲了起来，漫天尘埃扭曲了起来。  
  
德拉科猛地坐起身，汗水淋漓了一身。  
  
地窖里没有窗户，看不见方才朦朦亮的天空，只知道一摆一摆的时钟上，向下的短针右偏铅垂线十五度。  
  
灰蓝色的眼睛恢复一片清明。  
  


记吃不记打是小孩子的天性——来到餐桌的德拉科扫了一眼大厅对面哈利和罗恩欢快的脸庞，给出上述评价。  
  
哈利和罗恩第二天醒来，都觉得看见那条三个脑袋的大狗是一次十分精彩的其余，巴不得再经历一次。而且哈利原原本本地对罗恩讲了那个似乎已被海格从古灵阁转移到了霍格沃茨的小包裹，男孩们热爱探险的好奇天性被彻底激发，花了很长时间猜测是什么东西需要这样严加看守。  
  
对于纳威来说，他对大狗和活板门下面藏着的东西一点都不感兴趣，只想着千万别再走近四楼走廊。  
  
而说到赫敏，第二天的早餐桌上哈利和罗恩才后知后觉地想起昨天夜里踏出格兰芬多大门的人似乎不止他们两个，赫敏的室友拉文德告诉他们赫敏自从昨晚凌晨回来就魂不守舍的，问候她时收到的都是些反应迟钝的随意敷衍。  
  
他们心里有些愧疚，想找个机会道歉，但是赫敏显然不想他们扯上关系，根本就不搭理。  
  
想想她那个自以为是喜欢发号施令的性子，哈利和罗恩释然了，甚至觉得这是一件意外的好事。  
  
——“不管她经历了什么，一定没有遇到三个头的大狗来的惊现，即使是同时遇到了斯内普和费尔奇。”罗恩咬着鸡腿这样说。  
  
可惜世上没有十全十美的好事，他们想象中昨晚早就到达奖品陈列室的西奥多看起来不像是被费尔奇抓住过，除了在看到他们两人时面露菜色，没有其他特别之处。  
  
这时，六只长耳猫头鹰驮着的细长包裹吸引了所有人的注意力，在惊讶地张着嘴的哈利面前盘旋而下。  
  
“那是什么？”潘西拉了拉德拉科的袖子。  
  
“我怎么知道。”德拉科眼睛都没抬起，用叉子戳着眼前的拿破仑蛋糕。  
  
呵，看着就糟心，光轮2000？那红色的木头长得和格兰芬多一样蠢，还不如他家的彗星260。  
  
叉子戳碎了一颗蓝莓，酸甜的汁水在盘子上溅开。  
  
不用看他就知道，现在他们的圣人波特肯定按耐不住打开看看——嗯，现在差不多该离开餐桌了，估计还要带个买不起任何扫帚的韦斯莱给他开开眼界。  
  
“咦，波特和韦斯莱拿着那个包裹急匆匆地走了欸。”潘西边搅着奶茶边注意着对面的动向。  
  
看吧，果然！  
  
德拉科放弃了眼前看相不怎么好的蛋糕，站起身，离开餐桌，高尔和克拉布急忙跟了上去。  
  
走到楼梯口，就听见上面传来争吵的声音。  
  
“——你等着挨骂吧，波特，一年级是不许玩这个的。”  
  
“这可不是什么旧型飞天扫帚，是光轮2000！你说你家有一把什么来着，诺特？彗星260？这可不是一个档次的。”  
  
“很专业的评判，不是吗？韦斯莱，看上去你似乎骑过彗星260。”德拉科走上台阶。  
  
“他和他的兄弟们不得不饿上几顿饭才能攒到一根枝子！”后面的高尔粗声粗气地嘲笑着，克拉布怪笑了起来，位处中间的德拉科扬了扬眉，不置可否。  
  
“我不得不提醒你，我哥哥查理的魁地奇水平足以媲美英国国家队，而乔治和弗雷德……”  
  
“是的是的，我想这些完全不属于你的成就足以证明实力高于扫帚本身，那么就请别再炫耀一把完全不属于你的扫帚。”德拉科拖长了语调，两个“完全不属于”被念得抑扬顿挫。  
  
“友好点，马尔福。”  
  
眼前是一个傲慢的富家小少爷和左右两个高大的保镖跟班，这样的的组合让哈利皱起了眉头。  
  
“你在命令我吗？”德拉科上前了一步，逼近，以微妙的身高优势俯视哈利。他右手撑着楼梯扶手，勾起玩昧的笑意，懒懒散散的站姿像是典型的放荡公子。  
  
他们离得很近，哈利可以很明显地觉察到另一个人的气息闯入周身范围，这和站在同一侧的罗恩不一样——罗恩给他带来拥有同伴的安全感，而对立位置的德拉科，是迎面袭来的挑衅，激起他身上所有的好战因子。  
  
谁怕谁啊。  
  
他定定地看着眼前人，视界中充当背景的所有人或物都打上了模糊效果。  
  
两人的视线激烈地交战。  
  
“我希望不是在吵架吧，孩子们。”费立维教授在西奥多的拐手处出现了，尖着嗓子问。  
  
德拉科悠悠转过视线，“当然不是，教授。”他和颜悦色地说。  
  
“有人给波特捎来一把扫帚！教授！”西奥多忙不迭地凑过来。  
  
“是啊，是这样。麦格教授把情况地特殊性……”  
  
没有听完费立维对哈利对夸奖，德拉科先行转身退场，他可不想再次听波特说一次“我能得到它，还多亏了这位马尔福先生呢”。他有些懊恼刚刚的冲动，也许是因为做了一晚上梦的原因，他隐约有种回到了前世的感觉。  
  
高尔和克拉布匆忙跟上，眼睛还依依不舍地黏在原地看热闹。  
  
“——光轮2000，教授。”哈利雀跃地回答。  
  
他的余光时不时瞄向旁边，两个笨重的身躯把那个金发的背影档得严严实实。  
  
切，带着两个马仔还真当自己是恶霸了。哈利不屑地吐槽，他的嘴角止不住地向上弯。

  
  
接下来的日子，小巫师们都陷入了各自的忙碌中。  
  
格兰芬多的新晋找球手到底没瞒住几天，队长伍德的秘密武器计划也泡了汤。哈利在应付繁重的学业任务之余还得参加每周三次的魁地奇训练，简直像只陀螺一样整天转个不停，不过好在，哈利乐在其中。  
  
罗恩虽然不用训练，但是那一堆堆等他填满的羊皮纸已经把向来静不下心的他折磨得快疯了。赫敏自从那天晚上就不愿意和他们说话了，轻松完成作业后的剩余时间全部泡在了图书馆里。  
  
德拉科仗着多一辈子的经验，在洋洋洒洒的花体字论文成为各科教授们范本作业的同时，他还接受着每周两次斯内普的单独辅导和其布置的丰厚作业，这过程中不得不收获习以为常的嘲讽摧残。所幸有时间转换器的帮助，他还能兼顾每天的图书馆旅程，但其间免不了偶遇好学的赫敏，不过好在赫敏并没有太多格兰芬多的好奇心，除了遇到时向他点头示意，没有再提那天晚上的事。  
  
他在第一次之后又参加了三次斯莱特林茶会，除了和每个人都来回寒暄试探了一番，时不时进行的魔法研究探讨也使学习期间的少年少女们彼此受益匪浅——当然，不仅仅是黑魔法，其实斯莱特林对于黑魔法的态度并没有传闻中那么痴迷。这倒有点像波特前世搞的DA，德拉科幼稚地比较了下，满意地得出结论：波特那个龙鱼混杂的组织哪都比不上斯莱特林的精英团。  
  
一晃眼，靠着霍格沃茨城堡的几棵大树上已经只余几片摇摇欲坠的枯叶，与泥土上深深浅浅黄叶铺成的地毯形成鲜明的对比。  
  
深秋的萧然扑打到哥特式的大玻璃窗就戛然而止，被隔绝在外。城堡内一片迎接万圣节的热闹，虽然飘浮咒把一年级的小格兰芬多们弄得很是狼狈，但这也阻止不了节日带来不可抵挡的兴奋热潮。走廊里弥漫着一股香甜诱人的烤南瓜味，韦斯莱们的双胞胎一大早就开始宣传贩卖他们的捉弄人的小玩意儿，每个顾客都将得到一把捣蛋糖果作为附赠。  
  
一千只蝙蝠在墙壁和天花板上扑棱棱地飞，另外还有一团团低矮的乌云在餐桌上方盘旋飞舞，使南瓜肚里的蜡烛火苗一阵一阵扑闪，美食佳肴像开学典礼上一样突然出现在金色的盘子里。  
  
德拉科正漫不经心地听右手边潘西和布雷斯斗嘴，缓缓吃着眼前的蜂蜜柠檬派，对面的高尔和布莱克忙不迭地把蛋白蛋糕和糖浆饼往嘴里送。血人巴罗似乎挺喜欢坐在德拉科左手边——他的模样放在今天倒是挺应景。  
  
突然，礼堂的大门发出一声巨响，所有人扭过头去看，只见奇洛一头冲进来，大围巾歪戴在头上，脸上满是惊恐的神色。他慌慌张张跑到邓布利多的椅子旁，一歪身倚在桌子上，喘着气说：“巨怪——在地下教室里——以为你应该知道的。”说完，他栽到地板上，昏死了过去。  
  
大厅顿时乱成一团，邓布利多不得不用魔杖发出几声刺耳的烟火爆炸声是大家安静，级长们自觉站起来行使自己的责任。  
  
德拉科皱了皱眉，他记不清前世发生过这场骚乱了没，不过，多年经验得出，霍格沃茨近年来的骚乱都和救世主脱不了关系。抬眼扫了一圈，果不其然在人群中发现了试图悄悄离队的哈利和罗恩。  
  
他正在犹豫自己要不要去跟上看看，只见忙乱的教授席位上，奇洛连滚带爬地起身，四处张望了一下，才跌跌撞撞地跑出礼堂，而一直没动的斯内普抿了抿唇，快步跟了上去。  
  
德拉科回头看了眼愣头愣脑不明情况的高尔和克拉布，借着他们庞大身体提供的掩护，他悄无声息地溜出斯莱特林的队伍。  
  
穿过人山人海后，他发现奇洛已经失去了踪影，但斯内普脚步不停地向前走。  
  
德拉科给自己施了一个幻身咒，远远跟着斯内普的黑袍子来到空荡荡的走廊，紧接着，他看见了两只格兰芬多小狮子鬼鬼祟祟躲在狮身鹰首兽的石雕后面，正偷偷向另外一条长廊拐去。迟疑了几秒，德拉科还是继续跟着走向四楼的斯内普。  
  
走到那扇禁门前，斯内普快速环顾了一圈，德拉科屏住呼吸。  
  
重新看向被锁住了的门，斯内普顿了顿，门悄然打开，里面的狗吠声霎时间冲了出来。他没有犹豫，身子一斜，进入，关上了门，狗吠声再一次被隔离在了墙后。  
  
德拉科有点担忧，那只狗可不是好对付的，即使是斯内普教授，一个人也未必能讨到优势。  
  
他匆忙上前，将耳朵贴了上去，隐约能听见里面大狗愤怒的吼叫，紧接着，来自楼下巨怪的咆哮了席卷而来，盖过了屋内的声音，什么都听不到了，德拉科烦躁地撇撇嘴。  
  
他放弃了偷听，站直身子，决定去找找奇洛。他转身之前无意识地往旁边一瞟——这一瞟，他差点叫出声来——斜后方那个阴森地盯着他的人正是奇洛，他们离得很近很近，那条紫色围巾的流苏几乎刷过他的手臂。  
  
德拉科一瞬间凝固了，视线僵在那双近在咫尺的灰黑色双眼里，满是逆气的目光zhizhi进他的身体里。他全身血液都在倒流，这时才察觉到一股扑面而来的大蒜味。  
  
几秒的静止被无限拉长，呼吸声都停止了。  
  
忽地，奇洛鼻子皱了皱，移开了专注的视线，抬起手抓了下耳朵。  
  
德拉科乍然想起他对自己施了幻身咒和静音咒，奇洛可能只是心不在焉地透过他盯着被挡住的门锁。他总算感觉到自己的意识回笼了一点，观察着奇洛的模样，他走神的原因似乎是正专心致志地听着什么——也许是在门后施了个传音魔法？  
  
来不及多想，他一寸一寸地往外挪，奇洛的后脑勺一点一点露了出来。  
  
他的心脏在狂跳。  
  
“什么人！”  
  
奇洛倏忽间敏感地察觉到周身的气场发生的微妙波动，他猛地拔出魔杖一转身——与此同时，神经紧崩的德拉科下意识一躲，无声地摔在地上，奇洛的魔杖尖堪堪擦过他的鼻梁。  
  
秋风席过，满地的枯枝败叶互相碰撞拍打，卷起沙沙作响的细浪。  
  
德拉科的心跳漏了一拍，身体像施了定身咒一样僵在那里，恐惧肆意蔓延。  
  
“嘭”  
  
这时，门陡然开了一条缝又狠狠砸上了，电光石闪间，奇洛隐匿了身形，向旁边一闪——幸好不是德拉科那一边。  
  
斯内普出现在过道上，喘着粗气，样子很是狼狈。他警惕地看了一眼空寂的走道，但因为腿上的疼痛以及快速的心跳无法很好仔细检查。  
  
感谢梅林。德拉科边由衷地表达对梅林的无限敬意，边找回知觉，悄悄收回自己横在走道中间的腿。  
  
斯内普用手里的魔杖给自己血淋淋的腿丢了几个魔咒，一瘸一拐地走了。  
  
那沾着鲜血被撕开半边的袍子一歪一歪消失在视野里，德拉科没空担心，只见身边的奇洛再次显出身形，在门前踌躇了一会儿。  
  
大概是因为耳边回荡的巨怪怒吼停了下来，奇洛拧了拧眉，当机立断匆匆离开了。  
  
紫色的大围巾随着步伐一甩一甩，从下往上仰视时遮住了他整个脑袋，就这样走到长廊尽头拐出了视界。  
  
过了好一会儿，直到楼下隐约传来麦格教授愤怒的骂声，德拉科才回过神来，倒流的血液逐渐回归正规。他撑着地板晃悠悠地爬起来，使劲敲了敲麻掉的双腿，离开了禁地。

四楼的走廊尽头再次恢复一片寂静，就像什么都没发生过一样。  
  


——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

进入11月后，空气渐渐染上一层霜寒，树枝上的叶子彻底掉光了，无规则地分割着深色的天幕。  
  
哈利在教师休息室门前踌躇了一番，冷得跺了跺脚，还是决定向斯内普要回那本被没收的《魁地奇起源》，好让他紧张的脑子不要总想着明天的魁地奇比赛。他相信，只要休息室里还有其他老师在，斯内普就没道理坚守那条编出来为难他的校规。  
  
他敲了敲门，没有人回答。说不定斯内普把书落在里面了？哈利把门推开一条缝。  
  
“该死的东西，你怎么可能同时盯住三个脑袋呢？”斯内普的咒骂声传了出来。  
  
哈利一怔，只觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，喘不过气来。  
  
他刚想把门开得大一点看看里面的情况，霎时，他的手臂被往后一拉，门轻轻合拢，光线一束一束收了进去。  
  
哈利呆呆得转过头，只见德拉科站在他身后。  
  
“三个脑袋！——四楼走廊！德拉科，就是我们上次晚上看到的那个！”哈利一把把德拉科扯到转角，屏住呼吸激动地说。  
  
德拉科皱了皱眉头，甩了一个静音咒。  
  
“我和罗恩看到他走向四楼，就在万圣节前夕！他——他想从大狗那里通过！他想偷那里藏着的东西！”  
  
哈利脑子转得飞快：“怪不得……我用我的飞天扫帚打赌，是他！是斯内普放那头巨怪进来的，为了转移人们的注意力！”  
  
“是斯内普教授，波特，”德拉科淡淡地纠正道，“没有证据的凭空猜测是不负责任的。”  
  
他承认斯内普对哈利的态度和刚刚那句话确实引人怀疑，上一世他也难以置信斯内普的真正立场。但是，德拉科不想再一次让他最敬佩的人为全世界出生入死的同时被全世界怀疑质问，他不想再一次让那个高挺的身影孤身一人背负黑夜栉风沐雨。  
  
哈利这才冷静下来，他一时竟然忘了德拉科是斯内普最偏爱的学生，不过他还是不死心地说：“他血淋淋的腿就是证据。”  
  
“我不否认他去过了那个房间。也许，他要去检查一下那里的机关有没有被损坏，也有可能他是想抓住真正想偷那个东西的人。”德拉科试图开导，“波特，你不能因为他不喜欢你就去怀疑他。”  
  
“这太牵强了——我是说，还有谁有嫌疑？正义的麦格教授还是胆小的奇洛教授？”哈利反驳。  
  
德拉科看着眼前坚定固执的绿色眼睛，轻声说：“知人知面不知心，真正的犯人往往不会把恶意写在脸上。”而真正的好人有时只会把善意藏在心底。  
  
“可是……”哈利找不出什么话反击，那认真注视着他的眼神极其有穿透力地射进他心里，哈利抓了抓头发，“算了……明天我要上场了，魁地奇比赛。”他换了个话题，但一说出口他就后悔了——对面可是一个斯莱特林！他的对手！  
  
“我能当上找球手真是托你的福。”他又加上一句。  
  
“是吗，”德拉科挑挑眉，也没再提斯内普，严肃的模样转瞬变得轻佻起来，“你希望我随时拿着魔杖在你跳芭蕾摔下来时变一块床垫子给你吗，波特？”  
  
哈利眨眨眼睛：“那就拜托了马尔福，变出一个床垫比有些人说抬个垫子跟着我在地下跑听起来可靠多了。”  
  
德拉科顿了一下，皮笑肉不笑地说：“好吧波特，我会为此带着魔杖的。考虑到宵禁快到了，如果你不想因为比赛前一天晚上夜游导致第二天在扫帚上睡着，你应该回去了——金色飞贼不会自己跑进你半开着流口水的嘴里。”  
  
德拉科率先走出拐角，没去理哈利大声说的“我睡觉从来不会流口水！”，他随意地挥挥手，掂了掂手里交给斯内普的作业，决定还是换个时间再去找他。  
  
哈利则跑回到格兰芬多休息室，找到正在等他的罗恩和赫敏——自从巨怪事件后，他们的友谊变得深厚起来。他把刚刚在休息室里听到的话原原本本告诉了他们，出于某种考虑，隐去了遇见德拉科的情节。  
  
“你们注意到他的脚一瘸一拐了吗？他肯定进过四楼走廊了那个房间了。我怀疑……我猜测，斯内普有可能，也许想偷里面的东西。”  
  
“四楼走廊那里的禁地？怎么了吗？”赫敏露出迷茫的神色。  
  
罗恩对她手舞足蹈地描述了一遍他们的夜游经历，顺带神秘兮兮地说了哈利和海格从古灵阁带到霍格沃茨的小包裹，“——我们当时差点就死了！别可能也许好像了哈利，一定就是斯内普图谋不轨！”  
  
没有回应罗恩夸张的声音，赫敏陷入了沉思。  
  
——拿走……那个东西……怀疑……  
  
撕裂般气若游丝的声音回响在脑海里，一阵寒意蓦地直涌上心头，赫敏整个人打了个哆嗦。  
  
“事实上，我不能确定，毕竟……我们也没有证据显示……”  
  
“那个，我没对你们说过我那天夜游和你们走散了以后的经历是吗。”赫敏打断了哈利犹豫的声音，没有理会罗恩“很高兴你意识到了你当时根本不理我们”的嘲讽，她一字一句地讲述了那晚那个带着黑色兜帽的人。  
  
“是斯内普？”罗恩倒抽了一口凉气。  
  
“我想不是的……实际上我当时太害怕了，没注意到这么多……但肯定不是斯内普的声音，是个很沙哑撕裂的声音——我从来没听过的。”赫敏迟疑不定地说，她双手绞在一起捏紧了校袍。  
  
“巫师变声是小菜一碟。”罗恩毫不在意声音的问题，“我敢肯定任何一个教授都会改变自己的声音。”  
  
“大晚上的四周又没有人，根本没有变声的必要啊。”她眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，“我不认为斯内普教授……”  
  
“等会儿——赫敏，据你所说，那个黑衣人看上去是在和其他人对话？”哈利敏感地意识到这个问题，插嘴道。  
  
“呃——我没听到另外的人的声音，而且只看到一个人……难道那个房间里还有一个人！”赫敏的脸一瞬间变得惨白惨白的，“糟了，会不会看到我们了！”  
  
“我们？”  
  
“马尔福也在……幸亏他施了一个可以隐身的魔法——虽然我不知道他怎么做到的，我查了查书，大概是幻身咒之类的——反正，感谢他我们才能脱离险境。”  
  
马尔福？这么说他知道有人想对那个东西出手……那他刚刚说……是在暗示什么吗？他是不是知道什么？哈利觉得自己的脑子快爆炸了。  
  
“乐观点，毕竟过去那么久了都没出什么事，也许坏人都喜欢自言自语？”罗恩宽慰似的拍了拍赫敏的手臂，“话说，赫敏，你是不是很晚才遇到马尔福的？他之前和我们在一起。”  
  
看着赫敏点了点头，他幸灾乐祸地笑了：“哈，那他可真惨，一晚上两起惊险事故都被他遇上了。”  
  


终于到了第二天，天气晴朗而寒冷，魁地奇赛事正式拉开帷幕。  
  
虽然哈利一晚上都在嗡嗡翁地想黑衣人，斯内普和德拉科的问题，几乎没有睡着，但今天早上他的精神状态极度亢奋，甚至有点亢奋过头了，整个人都糟糕透了。  
  
早餐油汪汪的香肠看起来难以下咽，心跳一下一下快而重地砸在他的胸口，他几乎忘记了要怎么呼吸。  
  
“好了，小伙子们……”伍德清了清嗓子，开始了赛前动员。  
  
然而哈利一个字都没听进去，他现在觉得他可能真的需要一个床垫。  
  
他攥着扫帚，恍恍惚惚地跟着队友走出更衣室，明媚的阳光斜射入大门，他一步一步跨过明暗分界线，一步一步走到欢呼鼎沸热血沸腾的球场。  
  
被升高的座位上是令人头晕目眩的一排排人海，直到哈利看到了格兰芬多的朋友们为他制作的巨型加油横幅，他才感觉自己找回了双腿的知觉。  
  
裁判是霍琦夫人，她审视了一周，严肃地说：“听着，我希望大家都公平、诚信地参加比赛。”她的眼神时不时瞟过站在哈利对面的斯莱特林队长——哈利觉得他肯定有巨怪血统，身型魁梧到几乎是哈利的三倍。  
  
“比赛开始！”银哨发出一声划破天际的高鸣，十五把扫帚拔地而起。  
  
即使有了眼镜的遮挡，冷飕飕的气流冲刷过脸颊还是使哈利睁不开眼睛，他在空中轻盈地滑来滑去，眯着眼睛搜寻飞贼。掠过斯莱特林看台时，他一眼就看到第一排那个在阳光下格外亮眼的铂金色脑袋，只见德拉科裹着绿色的大围巾，手扶着头靠在防护栏上，视线碰撞时对自己笑了一下，悄悄露出衣袖里的魔杖挥了挥，比了个口型。哈利没太看清楚，不过可以猜到大概是“我准备好为圣人波特变床垫了”之类的，他傻笑了起来。  
  
“嘿，哈利，没事儿吧！”弗雷德唰唰飞到哈利前面，一转身猛地把横冲直撞的游走球打向马库斯那边，“你得到高处去，看到飞贼在行动！”  
  
哈利吐吐舌头，这才集中注意力飞到了高处。  
  
突然，视角边上金光一闪，金色飞贼！在解说员李·乔丹的激动大吼下，哈利和斯莱特林的希金斯齐齐俯冲下去，共同追逐着那道金色的流光。  
  
就在哈利几乎能看清那小圆球两边扑扇的翅膀上的精致暗纹时，他又加快了速度——嘭，马库斯故意撞了他一下，虽然哈利牢牢抓稳了扫帚，但金色飞贼再次消失在了视野里。格兰芬多们大声吼叫着“犯规！”，哈利义愤填膺地瞪向那个壮实的斯莱特林，只见马库斯向他恶意地挑了挑眉，就冲向了鬼飞球。  
  
哈利只得回到高空，当他躲过一个贴着他头皮擦过的游走球时，他惊恐地发现自己的扫帚猛烈地抖了一下。一时间，他以为自己要掉下去了，他紧紧抓住扫帚把，膝盖死死夹住。情况并没有停止，反而愈演愈烈，就好像飞天扫帚拼命想把他摔下去似的，完全不受控制地左拐右摇，“嗖嗖”地疯狂晃动着，抽搐着，扭动着。前所未有的恐惧在哈利心中蔓延开来。  
  
李还在滔滔不绝地解说着赛况，一直盯着哈利的德拉科马上发现了不对劲。他回忆了一下上辈子的这场魁地奇比赛，可惜只隐约想起自己在看到斯莱特林输了以后气得扔掉了助威的旗子，不过经验告诉他，有圣人波特的魁地奇比赛都会出现些这样那样比较创意性的意外。德拉科举着望远镜，看向不远处的教师席，只见斯内普和奇洛并排坐着，都专注地紧紧盯着一个方向，嘴里不停地念叨着什么。  
  
果然。德拉科抿了抿唇，望向对面的格兰芬多席位。照理说，肯定有人会成功阻止奇洛，毕竟上辈子这场魁地奇是圆满告终的——随即，他就发现一个蓬蓬的褐色头顶正在艰难地穿过人群往这里赶来。  
  
这时哈利的扫帚已经开始翻腾打滚，哈利勉强一只手吊着不让自己摔下来，韦斯莱双子在他下面打转企图接住他，所有观众都被吸引了注意力。  
  
但是——波特他们怀疑的人是斯内普，而他此时也在念咒，格兰杰可能根本没有去在意奇洛。德拉科拧起了眉，会不会是他的蝴蝶效应导致波特这次不会被成功搭救？他想了想，推开后面的克拉布和高尔，也穿过人群挤向教授席。  
  
——等等，为什么他要去管哈利·波特有没有危险？这个念头在德拉科脑子里一闪而过。  
  
接着，当他挤过麦格教授的时候，旁边的西奥多拍了下他的肩喊：“嘿，德拉科你去哪？”，只见那个棕发小女巫把奇洛一头撞翻在地上，还无意间踩了两脚那条紫色大围巾。  
  
德拉科：“……我就呆在这里。”  
  
眼睁睁看着斯内普的黑袍子起了火苗，好吧，他果然不应该多管闲事。  
  
德拉科回过头，却见高空中的哈利没等翻身上扫帚，就直线俯冲下来——德拉科吓了一跳，难道扫帚真的出问题了？情急之下，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势的速度拔出特意带来的魔杖，用衣袍作掩护，本来想念一个飘浮咒的，结果神使鬼差地，他施了一个变形咒——  
  
铺沙的赛场变成了一个巨大的床垫。  
  
哈利四肢朝下地砸了下来，陷入柔软的垫子上又往上弹了弹，光轮2000甩在一边。他双手捂住嘴巴，使劲咳嗽，然后，一个金色的东西落进他的手掌——  
  
“格兰芬多获胜！一百七十分比六十分！”  
  
德拉科早就暗暗收回魔杖了，床垫重新变回了赛场。周围的欢呼嘈杂响破天际，没有人注意到他的行为。德拉科恨恨地咬了咬牙，金色飞贼还真就自己跑进波特嘴里了……他真的，不应该多管闲事！  
  
“Nice catch. ”  
  
身后传来带着笑意的声音，德拉科转过头，只见或欢呼或咒骂的人群中，布雷斯站在比他高一排的座位前，仿佛是注意到德拉科的视线时才向他看了过来，意味深长地勾了勾嘴角。  
  
德拉科扬起眉梢，举起一根手指在唇上比了比，布雷斯笑着移开视线。  
  
“是斯内普干的，赫敏和我看见了。”比赛一结束，罗恩赫敏就拉着哈利到了海格的小木屋，罗恩向大家解释道，“他在给你的飞天扫帚施咒，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的，眼睛一直死盯着你。”  
  
“胡说。”海格对看台上的事情一无所知，“斯内普为什么要做这样的事？”  
  
“哈利发现了他的一些事情，”罗恩看了一眼哈利和赫敏，继续说，“万圣节前夕，他被那条三个头的大狗咬了，我们认为他想偷大狗看守的东西。”  
  
“可是他应该不知道我——”哈利迟疑地开口，却被海格打断。  
  
“你们怎么知道三个脑袋的路威？”他重重地放下茶杯。  
  
“三个脑袋的路威？”  
  
“是啊——它是我借给邓布利多去看守——总而言之，斯内普是霍格沃茨的老师，他绝对不会做这样的事。”  
  
“他想害死哈利！我能认出来不怀好意的凶煞，我在书里读到过它所有的介绍！你必须和他们目光接触，而斯内普眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着你。”赫敏也坚定了斯内普不坏好意的想法，“而且，确实有人想去偷大狗看守的东西！千真万确！”  
  
“那东西安全得很！你怎么会荒唐地肯定有人会去偷它？”  
  
赫敏噎了一下，到底没有暴露他们夜游的事。  
  
“哈利很有可能被谋害——这听上去也很荒谬但它确实发生了！”罗恩接上话茬。  
  
“我告诉你，你错了！”海格暴躁地说，“我不知道哈利的扫帚是怎么回事，但是斯内普绝对不会想害死一个学生！而且，那样东西安全得很——听着，你们在插手和你们无关的事情，这很危险！忘记这一切，这是邓布利多教授和尼克·勒梅之间的——”  
  
“啊哈！”哈利说，“这么说还牵涉到一个叫尼克·勒梅的人，是吗？”  
  
海格大怒，他在生自己的气。  
  
哈利走出小木屋时基本上已经给斯内普定了罪，毕竟所有证据都指向斯内普有鬼……但是有些地方解释不通，比如说斯内普应该不知道自己发现了他的秘密，而且赫敏听到的那个声音也有很多疑点……哈利想起德拉科信誓旦旦的语气，他到底知道些什么呢？他知道斯内普想害死自己后，还会坚持斯内普是好人吗？  
  
太阳西斜，天空染上了沙漠的颜色，哈利三人回到格兰芬多的公休室时，里面一片热闹欢呼，大家都一脸兴奋地讨论着魁地奇，看见哈利时，迪安吹了个口哨。  
  
“我们最年轻的小小找球手——”乔治凑到哈利左边。  
  
“——用嘴咬住了金色飞贼——”弗雷德凑到哈利右边。  
  
“——为格兰芬多带来了首场胜利！”两人一起大声说。  
  
哈利眨了眨眼睛，暂时放下一大堆困惑，这才体会到胜利的喜悦。  
  
“能在发了疯的扫帚上待那么久真不容易，”佩蒂尔眼睛里充满了敬佩，激动地眉飞色舞，“还抓住了飞贼——斯莱特林都没反应过来呢！”  
  
“哈利最后突然下坠真是吓了我一跳。”安吉利娜满面红光地走过来拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“我还以为扫帚彻底失控了。”  
  
“所以说，最后那个床垫是谁变出来的——太有才了哈哈哈。”西莫笑得直拍桌子，桌上的曲奇糖果一震一震。  
  
绝对是德拉科！哈利也咧开嘴，其实当时他只是情急之下俯冲快了点，已经做好在沙地里滚两圈的准备——顶多麻烦庞弗雷夫人花一秒钟治好他骨折的手臂——谁知道……哈利想象着德拉科发现真相是他差点吞下飞贼时肯定脸色特别难看，笑得停不下来，捂着肚子说：“霍格沃茨两大谜团——光轮2000为何突然失控，还有赛场为何突然变成床垫——”  
  
“漏了一个：哈利·波特如何用嘴抓住了飞贼！”罗恩挤了挤眼睛。  
  


——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

霍格沃茨的圣诞节快到了，路面一夜之间覆盖了好几尺厚的积雪，湖面结起了硬邦邦的冰。虽然城堡里到处都燃着熊熊旺火，但走廊里刮着寒冷刺骨的穿堂风，教室的窗户玻璃被吹得咔哒作响。

自从海格把“尼克· 勒梅”说漏嘴后，哈利他们一直在图书馆搜寻这个名字，可惜不管是《二十世纪的大巫师》还是《近代巫术发展研究》里都找不到任何线索，几百条书架之间狭窄的通道让人望而却步。赫敏认真地做了清单一一排查，罗恩漫无目标地随意把一些书从书架上抽出来，哈利倒希望能找个人问问，但平斯夫人并不是保险的选择——其实他觉得看起来读过很多书的德拉科可能会知道，而且他实在想找德拉科把关于黑衣人的所有疑惑问个清楚。

但奇怪的是，最近哈利只能在魔药教室和餐厅大堂见到德拉科，他隐约察觉对方好像在躲着他，毕竟连图书馆都几乎没有偶遇。

其实德拉科倒也不是刻意躲着哈利一人，只是黄金三人组近来到图书馆的频率实在太频繁了，和格兰芬多一起看书简直太尴尬，所以他把时间消费在了有求必应室——当然也有一部分原因是德拉科完全能想象到哈利一看见他的第一件事就是嘲笑一下他变出的床垫。

“呼——啪”听见风声，德拉科轻轻往后一仰，一个雪球就擦着他浅金色的发丝在眼前飞过，砸在了不远处的积雪上。德拉科勾起嘴角，还没等他侧头看看是谁，白乎乎的雪球接二连三地砸了过来。他的笑容僵硬在脸上，忙举起手臂，只听“啪啪“几声，雪摔在墨色的袍子上立刻碎了开来，水渍洇开了一团深色的痕迹。

德拉科放下袖袍，倒要看看谁这么不长眼，结果就看见白雪皑皑的花园里站着一个瘦小的身影，乱七八糟的黑发上沾了些许洁白的冰晶，圆框眼镜上满是水痕，红色围巾挡住了半边挑衅的笑，仿佛在说：终于抓到你了。

“嘿，来呀伙计！”一旁的罗恩将对准他双胞胎哥哥的雪球转移了火力，也向那边砸去。

德拉科挑起眉，还没来得及说点什么，身后被砸中的高尔和克拉布扒上围栏，胖墩墩的身子翻过长廊，跳进雪地里，一深一浅地向格兰芬多们跑去，随手抓起一把雪就往那边扔，罗恩措不及防地被砸了满脸雪。

“格兰芬多对斯莱特林0比1——”乔治有些惊讶地喊，身旁的弗雷德吹了个口哨。

哈利咯咯笑了起来，用找球手的手速又是几个雪球砸向愣在原地的德拉科。

德拉科一侧身一俯腰，硬是没逃过一个迎面而来的雪球，啃了一嘴雪。他甩甩头，阴森森地笑了，纵身一跃翻过围栏。

一场格兰芬多对上斯莱特林的雪球大战正式打响，路过的西莫和潘西饶有兴致地加入了进去，本来准备看书却被无辜牵连的赫敏和被潘西强行拖下水的布雷斯也难逃一劫。

其间，奇洛战战兢兢地跑来，看到漫天飞舞的雪球，急得结巴着说：“不……不要打架斗……斗殴，应该……应该和睦相处…… ”

“我们没有拳脚交加——”弗雷德顶着一头白花花的雪喊道。

“我们没有拔出魔杖——”乔治趴下躲开潘西一点都不淑女的疯狂猛砸。

然后，他们同时挖了一大把雪，从后方用力向奇洛砸去，两个大雪球同时落在奇洛的后脑勺上，他一头摔进雪里——伏地魔的脸！德拉科手一抖，瞄准哈利的雪球不下心砸中了刚刚从雪地里爬起来的布雷斯。

众人气喘吁吁之际，不知道是谁一个雪球砸中了路过走廊的斯内普，空气一下子安静了下来。

斯内普拍了拍头发上的雪渍，慢悠悠地转过头来，扫视了一圈，视线在德拉科不怎么整齐的浅金色头发上转了一圈，最后落在以一个怪异姿势僵硬地静止在雪堆里的哈利身上。

“袭击教授，格兰芬多扣5分。”

“快圣诞节了，教授！”西莫擦掉鼻子上的雪，抱怨道。

“是圣诞节不是袭击教授节，斐尼甘先生。”斯内普语气平淡地说。

待斯内普终于走进城堡里面，罗恩猛地拔出魔杖，就近对准站在旁边的布雷斯喊：“是你！肯定是你！”

只见布雷斯举起双手作投降状，脸上露出惊慌的表情。罗恩正疑惑着，后面就传来严厉的声音：

“韦斯莱先生，不许把魔杖对着同学！格兰芬多扣3分。”

罗恩愣愣地回过头看向不知何时出现在长廊的麦格教授，反应过来后大声补救：“不——不是我，不，我是说——是我们，斯莱特林—— ”罗恩环顾四周，生生掐下未出口的话语，只见就有他一个人傻乎乎地举着魔杖，扎比尼仍然满是惊惧，马尔福和帕金森无辜地歪着头，高尔和克拉布一脸茫然显得不知情况；而哈利，赫敏和西莫都不忍直视地捂住脸，他的两个哥哥像是看傻子一样看着他。

麦格教授走后，斯莱特林们带着得意的眼神回到地窖，德拉科走到潘西边上，压低声音笑着说：“干得漂亮。”

潘西古灵精怪地眨了眨眼睛，一旁的布雷斯扬着眉毛转过头：“原来是你。”

只见黑发女孩无辜地看着他：“你在说什么？”

而还在雪地上的罗恩咬着牙用魔杖戳着地上的雪，嘴里气呼呼地嘟哝着：“阴险，太阴险了！” 西莫忧伤地望着天：“我觉得这个场景似曾相识。”累得瘫在地上的哈利这时才反应过来他还是没有抓住德拉科问话。

中午去礼堂时，那里已经装饰好了，墙上挂满了冬青和槲寄生组成的垂花吊带，房间里各处竖着整整十二棵高耸的圣诞树，树上挂着亮晶晶的小冰柱和几百支闪烁的蜡烛。哈利毫不犹豫地在圣诞假期留校名单里签上了自己的名字，西奥多讥讽了一番他的家庭，但哈利一点都不在意，他认为不用看到德思礼一家绝对是一件天大的好事，特别是当他得知罗恩也会留下来时。

假期间，大多数斯莱特林都选择回家过节，地窖的公休室空荡荡的。

每年的这个时间段，马尔福庄园的金碧辉煌总是多了一份美轮美奂的风情，纯白色的雪落满了庭前花园，喷泉结成了漂亮的冰雕，覆着白霜的巨大塔顶错落有致地勾勒着天际线。纳西莎正忙着布置庄园采购圣诞礼物，卢修斯奔波于各种人情往来。

节日当天的清晨，空气雾蒙蒙地飘着小雪，德拉科走下楼梯，客厅里巨大的圣诞树上挂满了一闪一闪的饰品，下面堆满了大大小小的礼物。德拉科先与父母一一拥抱互道节日快乐，然后选择性地挑出亲人熟人送的礼物。卢修斯送的是白银质的M形袖扣，纳西莎给了一大盒亲手做的酪乳曲奇，斯内普照例送了一本魔药书，还有一堆他的斯莱特林朋友们寄来的小玩意。

其中倒有一份礼物出人意料，德拉科拿着那盒红金色包装纸的薄荷太妃糖挑了挑眉，翻出夹在里面的简短字条：

“收了我的糖，假期后就不能躲着我，我有重要的事要问你。

PS. 就当你收到了，退回也无效。

PPS. 圣诞快乐。

PPPS. 我本来想送大盒包装的，如果以你为首的斯莱特林没在假期前又害格兰芬多被扣分。”

没有署名也没写收件人，写在PPS里“圣诞快乐”的字眼前还用添加符号写了一个“勉强祝你”，德拉科眼角抽搐，想象了一下上面写“Dear Draco”和“Yours Harry“的情景，打了个寒战。他严肃认真地想了想：他和波特的关系好到交换圣诞礼物的地步了吗？

不过这下，按照马尔福家的礼仪来说是必然要回礼的，也只有这一份礼物是在预期之外所以德拉科没准备过作为交换的礼物。德拉科走到窗边，用手指轻轻划了一下满是雾气的玻璃窗，露出清晰的视野来，只见波特那只雪白的猫头鹰还在空中盘旋，似乎在等着回信，混在白雪中倒是相得益彰。

他拿出信纸和羽毛笔，想了想，写下几行字。他纠结了一下，最终也放弃了完美主义而没写署名和收信人——亲爱的哈利肯定不作考虑，尊敬的波特显得很奇怪，直接写哈利· 波特像是在写挑战书。德拉科又翻出不知道是谁送的松子巧克力，包装了一下就交给了海德薇。

“等一下。”德拉科回过头，只见纳西莎拿着一小袋手做曲奇，也绑在了猫头鹰的小腿上，对德拉科责怪地说，“你怎么不说还有同学要送圣诞礼物呢？我给每人都准备了曲奇表达马尔福家的感谢。这是谁送的？”

德拉科无奈地在纸条上又加上一句话，让海德薇飞走了，说：“哈利· 波特。”

纳西莎眨了眨眼睛，惊讶地说：“没想到你和哈利· 波特的交情那么好，居然互送圣诞礼物。”

不远处的卢修斯闻言看了过来：“和哈利· 波特搞好关系也不错。”

“不，”德拉科有气无力地反驳，“其实我们也不是很熟。”

“你没发现吗，小龙，”纳西莎又眨了眨眼睛，调笑地说，“你每封信里都会提到哈利· 波特这个人。只不过看信上你的口气，我还以为你们关系不怎么样。”

德拉科眼皮跳了跳，仔细思考了一下，他真的总是提到波特吗？可能是上辈子的习惯吧，毕竟当初他每封信都要抱怨一下波特的恶行。

霍格沃茨圣诞节是哈利人生中经历的最棒节日，有趣的巫师棋和美妙的餐食让他沉迷得无法自拔。由于比较匆忙，他拜托去霍格莫德的高年级学长帮他带了很多糖果作为送给朋友们的礼物。他犹豫了好久才决定也给德拉科寄一份，考虑到德拉科之前也给过他帮助。他纠结了半天该在信上写些什么，结果干脆把多余的魔药作业羊皮纸撕下来写了一句话，又不甘心地加上了几条PS，才勉强满意地寄出去。

圣诞节早上，哈利从睡梦中醒来，惊喜地发现自己也收到了一小堆礼物放在床边，除了罗恩和赫敏的礼物，海格和韦斯莱夫人的心意让他感动极了，佩妮姨妈寄来的五十便士硬币意外引起了罗恩的兴趣。不过最令人感叹的，莫过于那套不知道寄件人的隐形衣。

“哇！酷极了！”罗恩目瞪口呆地看着哈利悬在半空中的脑袋赞叹不已。

哈利捡起掉出来的纸条，上面是一种圈圈套圈圈的奇异字体：

“你父亲死前留下这件东西给我，现在应该归还给你。好好使用。衷心祝你圣诞快乐。”

罗恩在一旁不停说：“如果能得到这样一件东西，我什么都可以不要，什么都不要…… ”哈利只觉得这件事非常蹊跷，不过没等他再想什么，弗雷德和乔治猛地推门而入，哈利赶紧把隐形衣藏在床下了。

霍格沃茨的圣诞宴会也无疑是哈利从未有过的体验，一百只胖墩墩的烤火鸡，堆成小山的烤肉和煮土豆，一大盘一大盘美味小香肠…… 眼花缭乱的餐饮桌之间，还有大队大队的巫师彩包爆竹会发出大炮轰炸一般的爆响，将一切吞没在蓝色的烟雾中。

中午，哈利收到了海德薇带来的包裹，是一盒巧克力和一袋曲奇。他揭开带着淡淡熏香的信封，拿出正式地写着花体字的信纸，内容却十分不正式地和他一样没头没尾：

“我有什么理由需要躲着你！斯莱特林和格兰芬多见不着面难道不是很正常的事？

PS. 下次换种口味买，焦糖味的太妃糖比薄荷味的更好吃。

PPS. 圣诞快乐。

PPPS. 附上家母做的曲奇，代表马尔福家诚挚的圣诞祝福。”

切，榛仁巧克力还比松子巧克力好吃呢。哈利拿出一颗巧克力扔进嘴里，美滋滋地想。

不过，马尔福家？他是不是应该再回一封信谢谢马尔福夫人？哈利向罗恩请教了这个问题，只见罗恩瞪大眼睛望着哈利，惊恐地说：“你给马尔福送了圣诞礼物！而且他们一家还祝你圣诞快乐！”

“他虽然嘴巴比较毒，但其实…… 人不坏？”哈利想了想格兰芬多被扣的分数，犹豫地说。

罗恩用极度怀疑的目光扫视了哈利一圈，尝了一块哈利手里诱人的曲奇，接着忍不住又尝了一块，最后复杂地说：“看在他当时在路威面前稍微帮了我一点点中一点点忙的份上……不管怎样，至少别去惹老马尔福，他绝对不是善茬，我爸爸早就得到了很多的经验教训。”

吃完火红的圣诞布丁，哈利又和朋友疯玩了一下午，直到上床时间他才有空想一想那件隐形衣。

他让织物从他手中流过，比丝还要滑，比光还要轻盈。哈利悄悄爬起身，把隐形衣裹在身上，他低下头看自己的腿，却只看见月亮的清晖和墨色的阴影，这是一种难以形容的，非常奇怪的感觉。

哈利没有叫醒罗恩，披着隐形衣蹑手蹑脚地走出宿舍，爬过肖像洞口，他首先想到的目的地是禁书区，说不定那里可以找到尼克· 勒梅的信息。他端着一盏灯在书架之间穿行，那灯看上去就像悬在空中似的，昏黄的光一寸一寸映亮老旧的书侧上剥落的、褪了色的烫金字母。

漆黑一片的寂静中，橡胶鞋底擦过地板的声音十分明显。灯内的烛火摇曳着，月光洒下银色的光，地板上映出纷纷扬扬的雪景，偶尔还有鸟的影子一晃而过。哈利觉得从书里传出了一阵阵若有若无的低语，脖子后的汗毛都竖了起来。

他把灯小心翼翼地放在地上，费力地抽出了一本黑色和银色相间的大书，让它自己打开。然后，一阵凄厉的、令人毛骨悚然的尖叫划破了夜的寂静——那本书在惨叫！哈利一下子把书扔在了地上，踉跄着后退几步，灯被撞翻了，外面的走廊上传来了脚步声。他没空管那本书了，撒腿就跑，在门口从费尔奇张开的肩膀下溜过，沿着走廊狂奔起来。

停下脚步时，哈利发现自己已经彻底迷失了方向，令他绝望的是他听见了费尔奇和斯内普的谈话声正离他越来越逼近他。

他一步一步后退，祈祷自己声音大得过分的心跳没有被听见。他侧身挤进左边一扇开了条缝的门，屏住呼吸——谢天谢地，费尔奇和斯内普的脚步声渐行渐远。

哈利靠在墙上大口喘气，几秒钟后才开始留意起所处的房间。

它看上去像是间废弃不用的教室，但正对着他的那面墙上却搁着一件似乎不属于这里的东西——一面非常气派的镜子，华丽的金色镜框，底下是两只爪子形的脚支撑着，顶部刻着一行字：

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi

厄里斯魔镜。

哈利心头涌上一股很怪异的感觉，脑子像是突然坠入了什么漩涡，一阵眩晕。

他走上前，站到镜子前，接着，他不得不用手捂住嘴巴才没有失声尖叫。他猛地回过头，房间里除了他空无一人。

可是，他在镜子里看到了一大堆人站在他身后。

难道他们也隐形了？哈利很快否定掉了自己的想法，因为他发现镜子里的他似乎比现在高大了许多——大概是六七年后的样子。

晕眩感越发强烈，像是刚刚在古灵阁的呕吐小飞车上呆了一天一夜，脚踩着地面都没有实感。哈利强撑着仔细看镜子，一对亲密拥抱的夫妻站在17岁左右的他身后，女人有着深红色的头发和宝石般的绿眼睛——这和他的一模一样，哈利想。而那个男人高大而瘦削，乱蓬蓬的黑色头发有一撮不听话地竖着——这也和他一模一样。

“爸爸，妈妈…… ”哈利低声说，他的鼻子贴到了冰冷的镜面上。

过了一会儿，他看向镜子里的其他人，惊奇地发现了长大的赫敏和罗恩正对他笑着，弗雷德和乔治并排做着鬼脸，邓布利多教授仍是白发苍苍的和蔼模样…… 居然还有始终一袭黑袍的斯内普正板着脸盯着他！再看向另一边，长大后的德拉科五官深刻了起来，神情成熟却忧郁，很专心地注视着他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛直直穿透了他的灵魂，扰得一阵心悸。

哈利的头开始隐隐作痛，仿佛有一根生锈的金属丝在里面拉锯。

他揉了揉眼睛，打起精神来，继续观察，然后看见了一些陌生人也对他招手——陌生人？哈利自觉从来没见过他们，但是强烈的熟悉感在心尖上蠢蠢欲动，他们的名字卡在嗓子眼呼之欲出，但绕几圈却生生堵在那里。

有一个长相英俊的黑发男人搭着他爸爸的肩膀，深灰色的眼睛中带着豪爽不羁的光。

是谁？

有一个帅气阳光的青年正义感十足地看着他，身穿赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球衣。

是谁？

有一个衣衫褴褛看起来饱经风霜的男人站在一边，嘴角挂着温和的笑意。

是谁？

…… 

晕眩感就像是潮汐，从脚踝处泛起，不一会儿就没过了哈利的头顶。哈利如同被一个巨大的力拽进深海，水流灌进鼻腔，冲击着耳膜，他仿佛慢镜头一般缓缓坠落到无底的深渊。

远处传来一些声响，哈利猛地低下头看着地板上的纹路，一手撑着镜面，大声喘息着，校服的后背全被汗浸湿了，隐形衣凉凉的质感贴在皮肤上。

他摸了摸脸颊，摸到了一手的泪水。  


——TBC——


	13. Chapter 13

“你应该叫醒我的。”罗恩埋怨地说。

“今晚你可以来，我还要去的，我想让你看看那面镜子。”哈利有些走神地说。他整个人都不太对劲，轻飘飘的，昨天晚上几乎一晚上没有睡着，睁眼闭眼间全部都是一群人站在镜子里对他笑，似乎有很多人的声音不断充斥着他的潜意识，但哈利一认真地去听，那些声音就含糊不清起来，像是手里握着一把沙子，不受控制地从指缝中漏出，什么也抓不住。

终于熬到了晚上，在哈利和罗恩漫无目的地游荡了一个小时之后，冻僵的两人找到了那间屋子。

“是这里，就是这里！”哈利一把拉下隐形衣，迫不及待地飞奔到镜子前，一阵窒息的眩晕感又疯狂地向他袭来。但哈利不在乎，因为镜子里，他们还在那里冲他笑，而他依然是长大的模样。

“——嘿，哈利，你还好吗？”罗恩的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，直到肩膀被拍了一下，哈利才恍恍惚惚地回过神。

“看见了吗？我的家人和朋友…… 你瞧，这是你——”哈利呼吸急促地说。

罗恩莫名其妙地看向他：“不，我只能看见你一个人。哈利，你今天看起来怪怪的。”

“站在我这个位置上来——看见了吗？”哈利直接把罗恩拽到自己的位置上来然后退到一边。

只见罗恩一脸目瞪口呆地盯着镜子，而哈利现在只能看见身穿罗纹花呢睡衣的罗恩。

“我看见长大后的我——举着魁地奇杯还有学院杯——我戴着比尔以前的那种勋章——我是男生学生会主席！”罗恩好不容易才使自己的目光移开了这幅辉煌的景象，兴奋地看着哈利。

“这幅镜子会不会预示着将来？”

哈利沉思了一下，镜子里的他倒确实是长大的模样，他未来也许会遇到镜子里的那些人……可是，他的父母都死了呀？哈利的脑海糊成一团，几乎站不稳了。

他的父母会复活吗？

哈利挤开罗恩，扒着镜子继续看，仔细地观察每一个人的脸。

这时，他发现镜子中的人物站位好像和昨天有着微妙的不同。脑子里传来尖锐的刺痛，哈利的眼前都出现一团一团的光斑。他眯起眼睛，终于发现那抹浅金色的移到了长大的哈利很近的左后方，他的父母往右边挪了挪腾出位置。

未来的马尔福居然比自己高一个头！哈利混乱的思绪中蹦出了这个毫无关联的问题。

脑袋里那些回响了一天的声音越来越大，此起彼伏地撞击着耳膜。

不行了，实在太晕了。

目之所及的世界旋转了起来，镜子里那些微笑的脸扭曲着，漫谈尘埃被卷入光年的漩涡。

——你不会以为我爱上你了吧？

然后世界彻底黑了。

哈利睁开眼睛，四周是一片漆黑。

他晃了晃神，摸起床边的眼镜，待适应了黑暗后，他慢慢坐起了身子，发现他好像并没有睡在德思礼家狭小的碗柜里。哈利闭了闭眼睛，迟钝的大脑缓慢地运转着。噢对了，他是个巫师，他在霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨的格兰芬多寝室。

但是，哈利歪了歪脑袋，这好像也不像他的四柱床啊。

“孩子，再休息一会儿吧，现在可是深更半夜。”一个温和的声音打断了哈利的呆楞。

他转过头，满眼白色大胡子的上方，一双湛蓝色的眼睛正透过镜片向他投射着慈爱的光。

是邓布利多。

哈利一下子从空中被拽回了地面，接着，他感觉五脏六肺都结成了冰。

“那个…… 我…… 先生，我——”他急促地想解释些什么。

“别着急，哈利，”邓布利多不急不缓地给了哈利台阶，眨了眨眼睛，“孩子们的探险精神不应该被责怪。”

哈利看见邓布利多的微笑，松了一口气，他逐渐找回了自己的智商：“先生——邓布利多教授，我现在在哪里？我是晕过去了吗？现在是什么时候？是罗恩去找的你吗？”

“噢噢，哈利，让我们一个一个来，”邓布利多笑了起来，“你现在正在医疗翼，没错，你在镜子面前昏睡过去了，不过只过去了一个小时不到。韦斯莱先生已经回去睡觉了——他看到你晕倒时可慌张了，幸运的是，我当时正好在那间房间里，于是把你带到了这里。”

“可是——我没有看见你，教授。”

“我可不需要隐形衣才能隐形。”邓布利多慈祥地说。

哈利想到赫敏说德拉科可以让他们两个人都隐身，大概是同一种方法吧。

“那么，你和你之前千百个人一样已经发现了厄里斯魔镜的乐趣了吧。”邓布利多继续说。

哈利这才想到似乎这是他第一次听到这个名字，可是他隐约觉得自己第一眼看见它就仿佛理所应当一般知道它叫什么。

—— I show not your face but your hearts desire.

他的脑子里不自觉地蹦出一句从来没有看见过的话。

也许罗恩说的没错，哈利觉得自己怪怪的。

“它使我们看到自己内心深处最迫切，最强烈的渴望。”哈利听见自己很流畅的声音。

可是，为什么自己的渴望里会出现陌生人？还有斯内普？

“没错，一点不错。”邓布利多似乎很开心的样子，“它使韦斯莱先生看见自己变成了学生会主席，使你看见了你的家人朋友。”

哈利的眼中闪过一抹迟疑，被邓布利多瞬间捕捉到了。

“也许，不止家人朋友？”他轻声说。

“事实上，教授——”哈利犹犹豫豫抬头直视邓布利多的眼睛，“我看见了我的父母，还有我和我的朋友——但我们都是长大后，大概七年后的模样……我还看见一些——一些陌生人……但我觉得他们很熟悉。”

“陌生人。”老人的眼睛像是深不见底的海洋，透亮的蓝光直射进哈利的眼睛。他缓慢地重复了一遍。

“是的，我看见一个身材瘦削，长得很俊俏的男人，看上去比我大一辈，黑色的头发深灰色的眼睛——气质有些，嗯——放荡不羁…… 还有一个看起来很老很疲惫的人，头发都白了，但笑得很和善…… ”哈利拼命地回忆着镜子里地场景，可是越回忆脑子越是混乱不清，五官一片模糊。

“不用勉强自己，哈利，”邓布利多柔和地阻止了哈利的思考，“那些陌生人可能会是你未来会遇见且珍视的人，时间会告诉你一切，该知道的事情总会知道的，无处可避。魔法是非常奇妙的东西，能跨过光年的轨迹和空间的沟壑，没人能讲得清其中的奥秘。”

哈利沉默了几秒，说：“我为什么会晕倒？而且，我一靠近那个镜子就头晕眼花。但是罗恩什么事都没有。”

“也许是你对亲情友谊的渴望太过强烈，也许…… 你是特别的。”邓布利多的回答含含糊糊。

空气又寂静了下来。

哈利陷入了思考，可是脑子乱哄哄的什么也想不到。

“这个镜子明天就会被搬到新的地方，哈利，我请你不要再去找它，如果你哪天无意中碰巧看到了它，你要有心理准备。它既不能教给我们知识，也不能告诉我们实情，人们经常在它面前虚度时日，为他们所看见的东西痴迷，甚至被逼得发疯……沉湎于虚幻的梦想而忘记现实的生活，这是毫无益处的。”邓布利多站了起来，“好了，也许你应该再休息会儿，现在可是宵夜。”

哈利躺下身，把眼镜摘下放好：“教授，你照魔镜的时候看见了什么？”

“我？我看见自己拿着一双厚厚的羊毛袜。”

哈利睁大了眼睛。

“圣诞节来了又去，袜子总是不够穿。人们坚持送给我书。”邓布利多笑着，似真似假地抱怨道。

邓布利多说服哈利不要再去寻找厄里斯魔镜，所以在圣诞假期剩下来的日子里，那件隐形衣就一直叠得好好的放在箱子底部。哈利希望他能够很轻松地忘记自己在魔镜里看到的东西，然而不能。他开始比遍又一遍地做噩梦。

他梦见自己在漫无边际的虚空中不断向前跑，累得口干舌燥，嗓子里尖锐地疼，双腿酸痛到没有知觉。他很想停下，但好像是有股什么力量推着他往前，停不下来。

一路上，哈利看见无数道绿光杂乱无章地射下来，他的爸爸妈妈一闪而过，消失在其中，伴随着女人的尖叫声……

还有一个很大的黑色屏障一样的东西，它的后面发出重物砸地的闷响…… 

绚丽的光芒随着魔杖的律动碰撞在一起，城墙一瞬间分崩离析，很多的身影倒在地上，一个声音嘎嘎怪笑…… 

后来，他的眼前出现交错的金色光线轻轻晃动……

再后来，一个东西划过视野，闪烁着诡异的红光，明明看起来近在咫尺伸手可及，但怎么跑都追不上…… 最后的最后，红色的东西一分为二，逐渐变成了两只血红色的眼睛，阴狠得瞪着他……

——你不会以为我爱上你了吧？

哈利惊醒了，大声喘着粗气。

一大堆疑问积在心里沉重地压着他，哈利整天就像丢了魂一样。罗恩邀请他一起玩巫师棋，他毫无兴致，吃饭也心不在焉。

“邓布利多说得没错，魔镜可能会使你发疯。”罗恩这样说。

哈利控制不住自己去回忆那些惨叫和绿光，他觉得自己真的需要找个人倾诉一下，不过他没有什么亲人。直觉告诉哈利别把梦境告诉罗恩，可是他一个人胡思乱想真的快要着魔了。

德拉科· 马尔福。

这个名字自然而然地浮现在心里，然后挥之不去。

哈利也不知道自己为什么会觉得德拉科能理解自己，也许是另一个直觉。那双灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛总是能一眼望进他的心底，透露着说不清的情绪。

他又从魔药作业的羊皮纸上撕下一小截，想了想，还是把废纸给扔掉，拿了张比较正式的信纸。

马尔福一家正在享受着冬日的阳光和精美的早茶，“砰”的一声，一只家养小精灵凭空出现在餐桌旁。

“小主人，是哈利· 波特的来信。”他鞠了一个躬，双手呈上一封信，“哈利· 波特”这几个字被念得很响，带着显而易见激动的情绪。

德拉科瞟了一眼那只名叫多比的小精灵，不慌不忙地放下刀叉，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角和指尖，才接过信封。

眼见多比一脸期期艾艾地看着他，似乎没有要离开的样子，德拉科挑起眉，开口：“还有什么事吗？”

“啊，没有，没事了…… 主人用餐愉快。”多比的眼中露出一抹惊惧，慌忙地又鞠了个躬就消失在空气中了。

“你们关系还真的挺不错的啊，”卢修斯意味深长地看过来，“寄信这么频繁。”

德拉科撇了撇嘴，低头拆开信封，这封信看上去很正式，但是里面内容依旧很草率：

“替我向马尔福夫人道谢，她的手艺棒极了，那袋黄油曲奇仅仅是闻闻味道就让人垂涎欲滴。

祝马尔福全家都圣诞快乐。”

瞧，语句都不太连贯，写得一点礼貌都没有。德拉科继续往下看，有两行字被划掉了，再下面写着：

“PS. 你什么时候回来？”

德拉科仔细看了看上面被涂掉的字，是用单线条潦草划去的，不影响辨认出原本的内容，分别是“快点回来。”和“你能早点回学校吗？”

这，肯定是波特故意让他看见的吧！划得这么不走心！

德拉科皱了皱眉，为什么叫他早点回去？

“波特说了什么？”卢修斯问得漫不经心。

“感谢妈妈的曲奇，他说妈妈的手艺很好——连闻闻味道口水都要流出来了。并且祝我们全家圣诞快乐。”

纳西莎咯咯地笑了起来，最近热衷于烘培的她最高兴听见别人夸她的手艺了：“这孩子真有礼貌。”

“才一句夸奖就把你收买了——而且还夸得如此没有品味。”卢修斯抿了一口锡兰红茶，轻蔑地说。

“至少，”纳西莎缓缓回过头，微笑地看着丈夫，“我给你做过这么多次，你从来没有这么夸过我。”

卢修斯缩了缩肩膀，随即立刻深情款款地望着妻子，握住她的手：“亲爱的，你的手艺岂是区区言语能形容的。你看见我品尝它们时陶醉的神情了吗？这已经说明了一切。”

纳西莎哼了一声，继续吃起早餐来。

——TBC——


	14. Chapter 14

德拉科出了红色的铁皮火车之后，回到了斯莱特林的寝室，他的行李早就提前就位。寝室里只有他一个人，布雷斯还在德国，听说他母亲身体情况不怎么好的第八任丈夫在那里修养。

他在空荡荡的公休室转了一圈，真是难得清静，往日总跟着他跑的克拉布和高尔也还在享受他们的圣诞假期。

德拉科摸了摸自己的额头，怀疑自己是不是发烧了——接到波特的信后，他居然就开始整理行李了！他向马尔福夫妇一再强调他要提早回学校的事和哈利· 波特没有一点关系，可纳西莎满脸复杂地看着他：“我刚刚并没有把这两件事联系在一起。”

“没错，这两件事毫无关联。”他坚定地说。

“可是现在我们深信不疑了。”卢修斯搂过纳西莎的肩，挑眉看着他。

德拉科深吸了一口气，走向餐厅，决定去看看波特到底出了什么幺蛾子，如果是他的手被莫特拉鼠汁和雏菊根的混合液粘在一起分不开之类的问题（哈利总在魔药课上出现上述诡异的问题然后时不时回头叫德拉科帮忙），德拉科不介意把他直接扔进多毛虫窝里。

进了礼堂，他本想着哈利会看到他然后自己找过来，毕竟斯莱特林桌只有寥寥数人，可没想到那个波特根本没有抬起头注意他，垂着脑袋用银叉一停戳着眼前的炖土豆，旁边的罗恩正一脸担心地喋喋不休着什么。

德拉科皱了皱眉，波特好像瘦了一圈。

他不得已只能屈尊降贵地亲自走到格兰芬多桌子旁，用食指的指关节敲了敲餐桌；

“我们的圣人波特挺挑剔的啊，看不上圣诞节的伙食？”

德拉科不知道自己为什么有点恼火。

哈利猛地抬起头，那双有些涣散的双眼和憔悴的黑眼圈让德拉科吓了一跳。

还没等罗恩愤怒地站起来抨击，只见哈利绷着脸，很认真地说：“别叫我圣人波特。”

德拉科一时间竟然被镇住了。

“…… 好吧，波特。你找我有事？”

哈利瞬间没了方才的气势，显得有些局促不安起来。他站起身，揪起德拉科的袖子往礼堂外走。

圣诞假期里，学校里本就没有什么人，即使有人也都聚集在餐厅。积了一尺厚的雪地上留下两人一深一浅的脚印，又被后来的雪花飘飘洒洒地覆盖住。天空的颜色很淡，是冬天特有的清浅。

“这里已经没人了。”参天大树下，德拉科拉住还想往前走的人影说。

哈利停下来脚步，他知道已经没人了，只是在想该怎么措辞——他也没想到德拉科居然真的回学校了！

“呃，你知道尼克· 勒梅吗？”

“炼金术士，唯一仅存的魔法石拥有者。”德拉科流利地回答。

“什么石？”

“魔法石。它能把任何金属变成金子，还能制造出长生不老药。”

“怪不得…… 斯——有人想去偷。”哈利咬住了“斯内普”的音节，顿了顿，说，“你那天晚上是不是和赫敏看到那个想偷东西的人了？”

“确实有听见‘偷’这个字眼，但也不定是指四楼走廊的东西。”德拉科很严谨地说。

“你知道是谁吗？”

德拉科摇摇头。

“那你凭什么肯定不是斯内普？”哈利紧跟着追问道，“赫敏告诉我上次打魁地奇比赛时，她亲眼看到我扫帚失控是他的手笔。”

“她亲耳听见斯内普教授念恶咒了？”德拉科嗤笑，“你有没有想过，如果一个想害死你的人念恶咒时没有受到任何阻碍，你根本不能再扫帚上待足一秒钟？”

“是麦格教授吧——难道你在暗示斯内普救我？”

德拉科眯起眼睛从头至尾打量了一番眼前的人，悠悠然问：“你相信我吗，波特？”

哈利迟疑了，德拉科也不急，就这么看着他。

“你说，我就信。”

他这么说。

德拉科这下是真的惊讶了，眼前的人眸光流转，祖母绿的颜色遮住了看不懂的情绪。

“我只能告诉你，不是他，无论是想偷东西的人还是想害死你的人。”德拉科过了好一会儿才说，“即使没有证据你也信吗？”

“我信。”这次哈利答得很快。

哈利倒也不是盲目信任德拉科，只是厄里斯魔镜告诉他德拉科和斯内普都是他未来珍视的人。

德拉科愣了几秒，措不及防就跌进了那片绿色的湖泊。

“其实我找你也不是完全因为这件事……”哈利犹犹豫豫地开口。

“如果只有这些可以推延到圣诞假期后的事情，波特，多毛虫堆在向你招手。”

哈利没理会德拉科的假笑，说：“事实上，前几天我去夜游——”

“果然夜游是你的日常啊。”

“嘿，别打断我！”哈利不满地大声说，“然后我在一个房间里发现了厄里斯魔镜，它——”

“等会儿，”德拉科再次打断，“传说中能照出人内心渴望的镜子？”

“…… 你还真的什么都知道。没错，就是它。”哈利惊奇地看着德拉科，“我在上面看到了长大后的自己，还有同样长大的你——”

“抱歉——如果我没听错，你看见我了？！”

“……罗恩赫敏乔治和费雷德——我说别打断我！”哈利翻了个白眼，“还有邓布利多教授，一些不认识的人…… 甚至还有斯内普…… ”

“这就是你相信斯内普是无辜的原因？因为你内心渴望他？”

哈利瞪着眼睛，德拉科投降似的举起双手：“你继续。”

然后哈利终于把事情的前因后果完整无打岔地讲述了一遍。

德拉科突然感觉到一阵寒意漫了上来。

韦斯莱的双胞胎，斯内普教授，邓布利多教授，赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球衣，两个不认识的长辈……

不可能是巧合，德拉科突然感觉到一阵寒意漫了上来。

如果是上一世七年级的哈利，看到的这幅样子的厄里斯魔镜是再正常不过了，但一年级的哈利？若如邓布利多所言，厄里斯魔镜确实玄妙到可以预知未来或者波特家族确实有预言的天分，是不是意味着，那些人注定会死去，那些事注定会发生，而命运的尽头始终是不可改变的定局？

他原本只是想着把马尔福一家拖出战局，后来他越来越贪心，想改变斯内普的命运，也不忍心潘西，克拉布走向死亡。

可如果结局是注定的呢？如果所有人必将一步一步迈向毁灭呢？包括他自己。

“…… 死亡，我梦见死亡，很多很多的死亡，真实到可怕的死亡……”

哈利闭着眼睛，青紫色的眼袋在煞白的脸上特别明显，他的声音飘飘忽忽的，黑发间的白雪一点一点消融直至无影无踪。

“你认为这一切都会应验吗？”德拉科的喉咙发紧，“你认为镜子和梦暗示的未来注定不可改变吗？”

“为什么这么说？”哈利睁开眼睛，疲惫的眼睛里闪着迷惑的光，“‘改变’和‘未来’两个词放在一起本就是谬论——未来是不可知的，又怎么改变呢？”

“如果未来可知呢——比如说，假设厄里斯魔镜告诉你的就是精准无误的预言——”

“你们这些封建的巫师都是傻子吗？”哈利奇怪地看着德拉科，“人类本身怎么可能完美地预言他们自己？如果一切注定，那么‘得知这个预言’这件事本身就是注定的，而未来怎么说也应当建立在这个基础上进行延伸。”

德拉科怔住了。

他查找过很多关于时间的书籍，没有一个前人能详细地解释其奥秘，但无一本书里不提到一句话：

“试图改变时间轨迹的巫师总没有好下场。”

这让他对命运深信不疑。

但仔细想想，这些书多半论述的是时间转换器，而没有一本是在研究他这种类似于“重生”的情况。与其把重生看作是回到过去的时间，不如将其看作是他穿越到了一个背景一模一样的平行宇宙。这个时空的未来，建立在他重生的事实上。

德拉科笑了起来，很大声地笑。真是的，居然被一个11岁的小孩子，还是他的原死对头宽慰了。

这次换哈利呆楞了，他从来没见过德拉科笑得这么夸张。

阳光从静流的云层里一点一点泄出来，雪精灵们穿上了浅金色的礼裙，在空气中翩翩而下。

“波特，你的父母可不活在镜子里，他们一直这里。”德拉科指了指哈利的胸口，“至于梦——我可不知道波特家族有预言天赋这么高级的血统。”

“可是——”

“你怕了吗，波特？”

哈利张了张嘴，接着反驳道：“怎么可能。”他挠了挠头，“可是…… ”

德拉科偏移过视线，看向飘雪的天空和染金的云朵。

“有很多人都陪着你，韦斯莱，格兰杰，还有很多被刚出生的你拯救的人，很多听着大难不死的男孩长大的孩子……”

“包括你吗？”哈利神使鬼差地问。

德拉科又看回那双藏在镜片后流光溢彩的绿眼睛，里面清晰地倒映着自己的身影。

“毫无疑问。”

他神使鬼差地回答。

说来也奇怪，自从这个词从那个傲慢上天的小少爷口中流畅地念出，那轻重缓急的音调就占据了所有可怕的梦魇。

当然，噩梦越来越少的原因可能主要是因为他们的魁地奇队长伍德正在变成一个训练狂，不把他们搞得筋疲力尽脑袋空空拒不罢休。

“你们能不能别再胡闹了！这此是斯内普当裁判，他肯定会千方百计给格兰芬多扣分的！”

一个特别潮湿泥泞的训练中，伍德的怒吼使乔治从飞天扫帚上摔了下来，啃了一嘴的泥。

“我们唯一可以做的，就是让自己在比赛中守规矩，不让他抓到可以扣分的机会！”

这是非常正确的，哈利想。即使斯内普不想让他死，也绝对想扣完他的分。

他尽量中立地向赫敏和罗恩传达了斯内普当裁判的事，罗恩大呼小叫着让他假装摔断腿放弃比赛，赫敏则建议他真的把腿摔断。

“听着，伙计，我承认斯内普看上去并不是那么友善——”

“是非常不友善！”罗恩打断道。

“——但是，我并不想下定论他想偷魔法石或者是想害死我——有人告诉我，那天奇洛也看上去似乎在施恶咒。”哈利早就把尼克· 勒梅和魔法石的信息告诉他们了。

“谁告诉你的？”赫敏怀疑地问。

“一个不认识地赫奇帕奇。”哈利快速撒了一个谎。

“难道他告诉你这件事的时候没有先告诉你名字吗？”赫敏一脸不信地追问。

罗恩也紧紧盯着他，哈利无奈地抓了抓黑色地头发，做投降状：“好吧——是马尔福。”

“马尔福！”罗恩的鼻子很响地哼了一声，赫敏倒是转了转眼珠，没有表态。

第二天的下午，斯莱特林们挤进举着彩旗呐喊的人群，德拉科走在高尔和克拉布的后面，这时他才感叹有两个大高个跟班的好处。

邓布利多的白胡子在教师席格外亮眼，斯内普的黑袍子在空中飞来飞去。

耳边充斥着格兰芬多们的大声抱怨，因为斯内普不断判给赫奇帕奇罚球，旁边还能听见隐隐的咒骂声，德拉科瞥了一眼，发现罗恩和西奥多在座位底下滚成一团，赫敏专心地瞪大眼睛叫着“快点儿，哈利！”。他默默拉开了些距离，顺便阻止了蠢蠢欲动想对纳威出手的高尔克拉布。

场上，哈利突然像子弹一样射向地面——显然是看见地上有钱，德拉科腹诽。接着，金光在斯内普的耳朵边上一闪，年轻的找球手“嗖”地俯冲过去，然后猛地刹住，胜利地举起了手臂，金色飞贼被紧紧抓在手里，全场沸腾了起来。

恭喜伟大的救世主又创造了一个崭新的记录，德拉科打了个哈欠。

谁知哈利在降落之前神采奕奕地还拎着金色飞贼的翅膀有意无意在斯莱特林区域低空划过，周围一圈人都发出嘘嘘的到喝彩声。

真不愧是没心没肺的救世主，噩梦什么的果然一下子就抛在脑后了。德拉科看着被队友抬起来抛到天上的哈利，那男孩脸红扑扑的，笑成了朵花。

他没意识到自己的嘴角微微上扬。

  


——TBC——


	15. Chapter 15

还有十个星期就考试了，家庭作业以肉眼可见的速度增长，小巫师们原指望复活节能像圣诞节那样大闹一场，但很显然这个计划是泡汤了。  
  
赫敏的想法和老师们保持着高度一致，一下课就把哈利和罗恩拉到图书馆背龙血的十二种用途。而为了向哈利证明自己没有躲着他，德拉科也不能总呆在有求必应室里。  
  
于是，在一个晴朗的日子里，天空蓝成一片勿忘我的花海，暖暖的浅阳铺洒了半面长桌。而这个藏在耸立书架后的长桌上，格兰芬多和斯莱特林，一个在这头，一个在那头。  
  
德拉科在自己周围施了个闭耳塞听，这样他才能屏蔽掉罗恩类似于“我永远也记不住这个”的抱怨和赫敏类似于“天呐你们上课都在听些什么”的惊呼，把注意力集中在手里的书本上。  
  
这时，一道巨大的身躯擦肩而过，洒下的阴影覆过手中的书页，错版印刷得很细很小的字体本就看不清，这下一晃眼，德拉科也不知道自己看到哪里了。  
  
他瞟了对面一眼，只见罗恩得意洋洋地炫耀着什么，紧接着被海格猛地打断，飞快地四下张望，然后紧张地盯着他。  
  
德拉科假装目不斜视地看书，取消了闭耳塞听咒，然后哈利的声音就灌进耳朵：  
  
“得了吧，就是他告诉我尼克·勒梅身份的。”  
  
海格惊恐地长大了嘴巴。  
  
“喂，那边的，过来，我知道你听见了。”哈利朝这边喊。  
  
德拉科仍然假装没听见。  
  
哈利干脆作势去拉他，德拉科快速扫了一眼周围，确定没有其他人，才起身慢悠悠地走了过去。  
  
“你们再说什么？”  
  
哈利白了他一眼，转头对海格说：  
  
“说实话，我们有几件事想问问你，是关于守护魔法石的机关，除了路威——”  
  
“嘘——”海格急急忙忙再次打断，“听着——孩子们，过会儿来找我，记住，我可没答应要告诉你们什么，可是别在这里瞎扯呀，有些事情是学生不应该知道的。他们会以为是我告诉你们的——”  
  
“那么，待会儿见。”哈利说。  
  
海格踢踢踏踏地走进树丛中，赫敏若有所思地说：“他把什么东西藏在身后？”  
  
“我去看看他刚才在找什么书。”罗恩兴致很高地扔下书本跑了。一分钟后，他回来了，抱着一大摞书。  
  
罗恩先是瞪了德拉科，德拉科无所谓地耸耸肩，走到原位给自己上了个闭耳塞听。哈利刚想说些什么，可是被罗恩按住了肩膀。  
  
“龙！”他把怀里的书重重地扔在了桌上，压低声音说，“海格在查找关于龙的资料！”  
  
一个小时后，德拉科收好书本，走到站起身的三人组边上。  
  
哈利眯起眼睛看向他，他挑着眉说：“我想海格刚刚说的人应该包括我？”  
  
哈利抱起胳膊，满是性味地打量着他：“确实包括你。但是，你居然没有一脸傲慢不屑地走开，用不着我去拖你自己就过来了？以你的性格……”  
  
德拉科假笑：“你大概对我的性格有些许误解。”  
  
他刚刚想起来了，一年级的时候还会出这样一件事：海格养了一条龙。而德拉科正好对龙毫无抵抗力。上辈子之所以又是跟踪又是夜游举报，也不过是想亲眼看看那只挪威脊背龙，尽管那时只是隔着玻璃窗瞟到一眼，那通体的墨黑色，脊背上招摇的黑玉色脊隆，橙黄色美丽的眼睛，实在是可爱极了。  
  
德拉科绝对不会承认他和海格有微妙的相似点。  
  
罗恩又哼了一声，率先走到前面。  
  
海格的小木屋热得令人窒息，尽管是这样一个温暖的晴天，壁炉里还燃烧着熊熊旺火，而德拉科尽量客气地谢绝了海格的白鼬三明治，漫不经心地听着赫敏甜言蜜语的恭维，目光时不时不着痕迹地瞄过火焰中躺在水壶下面的大蛋，隐隐约约可以发现起颜色是烧糊一般的黑色。  
  
“只有你一个人知道怎样通过路威，是吗，海格？”哈利急切地问，“你不会告诉任何人的，是吗？即使是老师也不告诉，是吗？”  
  
“除了我和邓布利多，谁也别想知道。”海格骄傲地说。  
  
“那就好，那就好。”哈利小声嘟哝了一句，闷热的空气令他的脑门上沁满了汗珠。他移开视线扫视了一圈周围的人，霎时捕捉到德拉科飘忽的视线。  
  
“海格——那是什么？”  
  
他看向壁炉里若隐若现的蛋。  
  
“嗯——那是……哦……”海格局促不安捻着大胡子说。  
  
“你从哪里弄来的，海格？”罗恩蹲到火边，仔细地端详着那只大蛋，“肯定花了你一大笔钱吧。”  
  
海格狐疑地看向德拉科，被看的人不满地皱眉，刚要张口，哈利就揽住了他的肩膀，大声说：“没关系海格，这家伙喜欢龙，听他的名字就知道了。”  
  
其实哈利并不知道德拉科喜不喜欢龙，只是脑子里突然蹦出来这个与其说是猜测不如说是直觉的想法。  
  
德拉科又张了张嘴想要反驳，然而哈利扣住他的肩押着他去看龙蛋。德拉科合上了嘴，故做一副嫌弃的样子走近龙蛋。  
  
“那好吧。”海格淳厚地点点头，“它是我赢来的，昨晚我在村子里喝酒，和一个陌生人玩牌。说实在的，那人大概正巴不得摆脱它呢。”  
  
喝酒……玩牌……  
  
“那个人长什么样子？”德拉科开口。  
  
“嗯——让我想想，”海格眯着眼睛想了想，“我记得是戴着一个黑色兜帽，看不见他的长相——你要知道，这没什么好奇怪的，那地方里多的是人不想让别人知道自己身份。”  
  
阳光洒进木头房子的小窗，在地上映出一个田字形，德拉科的眼里闪过一道暗光。  
  
“我一直在看书，看这本《为消遣和盈利而养龙》，它告诉我要把蛋放在火里模仿龙妈妈的呼气。”海格满脸通红，也不知道谁因为激动还是因为太热，“——这里还告诉我们怎么辨别龙蛋——我的这只可稀有了，你们绝对想不到我弄到了一只——“  
  
“挪威脊背龙。”  
  
众人回过头，只见德拉科正蹲在蛋的旁边，认真地打量着龙蛋。  
  
“没错，挪威脊背龙！”海格惊奇地看着德拉科，“你果然很喜欢龙，除了专业的驯龙师几乎没人能只靠观察直接辨别出蛋的种类。”  
  
“那只针对你来说。你看这种黑中带青的颜色，一般是会喷火比较好斗类型的龙种，再看磨砂般不反光的色泽，底部还有很淡的紫色纹路——判断它是挪威脊背龙是显而易见的。”德拉科站起身，抬着下巴看向海格，非常流畅地说。  
  
说完，他的视线下移，只见赫敏挑着眉注视他，罗恩不敢置信地看向他，而中间的哈利满脸“果然如此”的调笑意味。  
  
“这是常识——只要是个读过点书的人就会知道！”德拉科急忙补救了一句。  
  
“嗯嗯，常识。”哈利仍然笑着，敷衍地重复了一声，还是玩昧地打量他。  
  
“我真的对龙没什么好感！”  
  
“嗯嗯，没什么好感，没什么好感。”罗恩也摆出揶揄的神色，模仿哈利的语气。  
  
“……”  
  
德拉科默默转过身继续蹲下观察龙蛋，哈利在他旁边蹲下，凑在他的耳朵旁嬉笑着小声说：  
  
“你耳垂红了。”  
  
德拉科看着红中夹杂着蓝色的火焰蹿地一束比一束高，热浪朝他的脸一下一下扑过来，同样压低声音说：  
  
“只是因为太热了。”  
  
“嗯嗯，太热了，太热了。“  
  
当早餐时海德薇捎着一张纸条飞向哈利时，德拉科就有意无意地朝格兰芬多地桌子看，直到哈利看完字条对他眨了眨眼睛，他才尴尬地回过头看着自己的巧克力焦糖饼。  
  
“今天中午，小龙会破壳。”走廊上擦肩而过时，哈利悄悄说。  
  
德拉科总觉得他口中的“小龙”语意双关。  
  
魔咒课结束后，德拉科故作高傲的姿态不情不愿地走向海格的小木屋，哈利等人已经先到了，他们正围成一圈观察着中间有了一条深深裂缝的蛋，有什么在里面不停地动着，传出一种很好玩的咔哒咔哒的声音。  
  
德拉科关好门，屋子亮了一瞬间又重新恢复昏暗，空气很闷，没有通风口的狭小空间里容纳了五个人（其中一个还是个巨人）使内部的二氧化碳直线上涨。  
  
海格一听到门响，警觉地张望了一眼，看到是德拉科后，就松了口气似的对他善意地笑了笑，哈利瞟见他只是随意对他招了招手，目光完全没有离开那只呼之欲出的蛋，赫敏对他点了点头，背对着他的罗恩没有抬头，只是往旁边挪了挪让出位置。  
  
德拉科心里有种微妙的怪异感——和格兰芬多们拥有一个秘密。  
  
突然，那只躺在桌上的蛋发出一阵刺耳的擦刮声，就逐渐整个裂开了。小龙在桌上摇摇摆摆地扑腾着。它其实并不漂亮，哈利觉得它的样子就像一把皱巴巴的黑伞，多刺的翅膀和瘦瘦的乌黑身体比起来显得特别大，它还有一只长长的白色鼻子，脑袋上长着角疙瘩，桔红色的眼睛向外突起。可是哈利清晰地看到德拉科和海格的眼睛亮了亮。  
  
“它真漂亮，不是吗？我决定叫它诺伯。“海格喃喃地说，他伸出一只手去摸小龙的脑袋，被它一口咬住手指。  
  
“不，它是个女孩子，应该叫做诺贝塔。”德拉科不带停顿地反驳道。哈利非常想问他是怎么一眼就看出来的。  
  
诺贝塔像是听懂了德拉科的话，放开了海格的手指，向德拉科扑了两下翅膀，爬了过来。德拉科受宠若惊地瞪大了眼睛，小心翼翼地伸出手摸小龙的头，这次诺贝塔没有咬上去，只是温顺地仰起脸。  
  
“它更喜欢你！”海格羡慕地说。  
  
“这仅仅是因为它们都不喜欢从角疙瘩那边往下摸，”德拉科淡淡地说，边说边做着示范，“你瞧，你得这样，从脊背那里摸上去——这也是常识。”  
  
哈利感觉自己完全插不上话，他和他的格兰芬多伙伴们交换了个眼神，在其中找到了深深的认同感。  
  
在接下来的一个星期里，德拉科时不时找借口去海格小屋，还不忘拉上哈利，他已经对自己是否喜欢龙这个问题不做挣扎了。哈利看着坦然站在他面前已经想不出借口的德拉科，觉得世界观被颠覆了——要知道在这之前，德拉科从来没有主动找过他，而这已经是这个星期已经是第四次了。  
  
“我怀疑你以后会娶龙当老婆，“哈利收拾着包，看向等得不耐烦的德拉科，“小龙和龙——确实挺配的，不是吗？”  
  
“那么，波特和扫帚？”德拉科挑眉，“真可惜不能凑成押韵。”  
  
仅仅是一周，诺贝塔的体型几乎长大了三倍，哈利打赌不过多久，要么是海格的整间屋子都会装不下它，要么是它喷出的火焰先烧掉了他可怜的木头房子。  
  
“我们必须送走它，海格。”赫敏一边收拾着地上的空白兰地酒瓶和鸡毛，一边坚决地说。  
  
“不，我不能！它会死掉的，它还太小了。”海格抽噎着说，“你看它现在已经认识我了——诺贝塔，妈妈在哪里？”  
  
“查理。”哈利突然转头看向罗恩。  
  
“你也犯糊涂了吗，哈利。”罗恩疑惑地说，“我是罗恩，记得吗？”  
  
“不，查理——你哥哥查理，在罗马尼亚，研究龙的查理。我们不妨把诺贝塔送给他，查理会照料它，然后把它放回野生的环境。”  
  
“太棒了！”罗恩说，“怎么样，海格？”  
  
德拉科等诺贝塔喝完他手中的一桶白兰地，往旁边一扔——这让不断整理的赫敏皱了皱眉，他又拿来一桶凑到小龙面前。  
  
“其实，马尔福家养一条龙不是件困难的事。”一直没说话的德拉科开了口，但他的视线还是紧紧贴在诺贝塔上，“你知道，马尔福家在罗马尼亚和塞尔维亚都有自己的地盘。”  
  
“马尔福家？那只老狐狸会同意吗？“罗恩质疑地说。  
  
德拉科终于恋恋不舍地把目光投向罗恩，淡淡地说：“请称他为马尔福先生，韦斯莱，他会同意的。“  
  
“那个，我想诺贝塔会更喜欢去到有它同类的自然环境。”哈利举起手，插话道，“我想龙大概不是什么愿意屈服巫师当宠物的动物。”  
  
德拉科看向哈利，顿了顿，似乎在脑袋里进行了一番激烈的挣扎，才勉强放弃了把龙送到马尔福地盘的注意。  
  
最后，海格总算同意了他们先派一只猫头鹰去问问查理。  
  
又过了一个星期，好消息是他们等到了查理欣然同意的信，并约好在周六午夜的塔楼上碰面；坏消息是罗恩的手被诺贝塔咬伤了，第二天早晨就肿成了原来的两倍，还变成了难看的绿颜色。  
  
“诺贝塔的牙齿是有毒的。”德拉科理所当然地说，“难道我没告诉你们吗？——我以为这是常识。”  
  
罗恩狠狠地咬了咬牙，无奈只好去找庞弗雷夫人。  
  
中午吃饭时，德拉科坐到西奥多的对面，举着书本认真地看。  
  
“——如何养一条龙。你对龙感兴趣？“西奥多读出封面上的书名，搭话道。  
  
“什么什么？让我看看。”旁边的潘西挤了过来，兴致很高地顺着德拉科的视线看过去，“如果要处理被龙咬出的伤口，首先要判断龙的种类和年龄，因为这决定了龙牙齿的发育程度和毒性……”  
  
“如果龙有毒，它们形成的伤口就会肿得越来越厉害，”德拉科接话道，“如果是——比如说挪威脊背龙，它们造成的伤口独一无二，是一种很恶心的绿颜色。”  
  
潘西兴致怏怏地转过头：“这真是太枯燥了——真不懂你是怎么看下去的。”  
  
“所以你成绩没我好。”  
  
潘西切了一声，德拉科故作叹息地摇了摇头，看见西奥多的陷入沉思的模样，笑了笑继续看书。  
  
周六的早上，哈利抓住了正前往图书馆的德拉科，把他拉进了一旁漆黑一片的杂物间。  
  
“今天晚上你要来吗？我要去送走诺贝塔了。“  
  
“噢噢，波特又一次的夜游计划。”德拉科吹了个口哨。  
  
哈利推了一把德拉科的肩膀，说：“我是认真的，罗恩在医疗翼不能去，赫敏讨厌诺贝塔的死老鼠食谱——所以你要来吗，隐形衣可以罩住我们两个人。你不是很喜欢龙吗？”  
  
“我不喜欢龙。”德拉科很严肃地反驳，“不过，考虑到你一个人夜游可能会吓到腿软，我还是一起去好了。”  
  
哈利笑了，他没有指出自己的多次单独夜游史。  
  
“还有一件事，你和诺特关系究竟怎么样？”  
  
德拉科挑了挑眉：“不怎么样，有什么问题吗？”  
  
“昨天他去医疗翼嘲笑罗恩，还威胁罗恩要告诉庞弗雷夫人是什么咬了他——我真搞不懂他是怎么知道罗恩是被龙咬的事情了。”  
  
“你在怀疑我吗？”德拉科看着哈利懊恼的神情，这种试探莫名让他有些不爽。  
  
“当然不，德拉科，你怎么会这么想？”哈利皱起了眉。  
  
“否则你为什么问我们关系怎么样。”  
  
“那是因为我想知道他会不会为了你放弃告发海格的计划！他知道我们今晚的计划了！”哈利高声说。  
  
空气安静了几秒，德拉科注视着那双盛满怒气的绿眼睛，此时他才意识到他们之间的距离离得很近。  
  
拉上的窗帘留下微小的缝隙，一线光从地板一直延伸到墙壁再到天花板。  
  
德拉科移开视线，他突然有些愧疚。  
  
“我的错，波特。”  
  
“我一直都是相信你的，我也在劝赫敏和罗恩这么做。”  
  
“我也相信你，波特。”他轻声说。  
  
黑暗中，窗帘轻动，那一线光就晃了晃，给人一种整个世界晃了晃的错觉。  


——TBC——


	16. Chapter 16

也许是梅林知道即将发生一场惊现的偷渡活动，于是把夜彻底涂成漆黑的颜色，厚重的阴云严严实实地遮挡住了月光，整个世界像是被巨大的黑棉布包了起来。  
  
“再见，诺贝塔！“海格抽抽噎噎地说，”妈妈不会忘记你的！“  
  
海格啰嗦了一堆后终于依依不舍地放哈利和德拉科走了，他们把装着诺贝塔的板条箱罩进隐形衣里，以艰难的姿势行进着。  
  
板条箱里撕扯的声音在静谧的夜里格外清晰，哈利猜里面海格放的玩具熊被撤掉了脑袋。  
  
“它挺活力的，不是吗？“  
  
听到德拉科的话，哈利翻了个白眼，他还在担心着他们应该怎么把板条箱搬上天文塔。他们穿过走廊，上了一层楼，又上了一层楼——尽管他们已经超了近路，但一点儿也不省力。  
  
到最高塔楼下面一层的走廊上时，哈利刚想喘着粗气说一句“快到了“，前面突然有了动静，把哈利的话吓了回去。他刚想退缩到阴影的地方，却被德拉科拽住了手腕。  
  
“隐形衣啊，笨蛋。“哈利看到德拉科慢慢比着口型。  
  
接着，离他们十来米的地方，两个黑乎乎的人影在互相扭打，一盏灯闪着光芒。  
  
是麦格教授，她穿着格子花纹的晨衣，带着发网，揪着西奥多的耳朵。  
  
“关禁闭！“她喊道，”斯莱特林扣掉二十分，半夜三更乱逛！“  
  
西奥多争辩着哈利·波特带了一条龙，却被麦格教授指责撒谎。德拉科和哈利转进拐角，摆脱了争执的两人，走向通往塔楼陡直的旋转楼梯，这似乎是世界上最轻松的一段路程了。  
  
“诺特要被关禁闭了！我真想唱歌。“  
  
他们终于爬到顶楼，云似乎散去了些许，寒冷的夜空依稀可见几朵闪烁的星子。哈利一把扯掉隐形衣，累得瘫坐到地上，欢快地嘲笑西奥多。  
  
“别唱。“德拉科提醒道。  
  
哈利转过头去看他，德拉科一手撑着石墙，俯着身子大口喘气。  
  
“斯莱特林扣掉二十分！“哈利模仿着麦格教授的语气说，”德拉科，怎么样，有没有感觉很肉疼？“  
  
“不过二十分，分分钟挣回来了。“德拉科故作轻蔑的语气，不过这时他才想到这一次来送走诺贝塔的人从赫敏换成了他，这次即将被扣分的人也是他……为了诺贝塔，他也是拼了啊。  
  
“第一次夜游，优等生先生？”哈利撇了撇嘴。  
  
德拉科终于缓过气来，滑坐到哈利的旁边，大理石的地板和墙面冰凉冰凉的，板条箱里不断发出碰撞和低吼的声音。  
  
天文台是霍格沃茨最高的地方，最冷的地方，也是最接近天堂的地方。  
  
上辈子，就是在这里，白发飘飘的老人无声地坠落，银色的巫师袍被寒风灌满，鼓鼓地蓬起来——离得很远的地面传来一声闷闷的撞击声，德拉科却好像清楚地听见了四肢百骸碎裂的脆响。  
  
从此，一抹湛蓝从世间消逝。  
  
德拉科不是很喜欢他，不喜欢他那双深邃的眼睛，不喜欢他那句“你不是个杀人的人。”  
  
不喜欢他总是能把人彻底看透。  
  
“德拉科啊，你说真的会出现吗？”哈利目不转睛地望着黑漆漆的天空，喃喃地说。  
  
“出现什么？”  
  
“会出现那么多在乎我并且我也在乎他们的人吗？”哈利看向德拉科，夜空本是万里无星，他绿色的眼睛了却满是星子。  
  
“会的。”  
  
哈利浅笑，拉住德拉科的手；  
  
“所以，你要相信我啊。”  
  
德拉科挑起眉：“这是什么逻辑？”  
  
“学霸都不懂的逻辑。”哈利看见远处飞来几个身影，撑着地板站了起来。  
  
查理和他的朋友都是热情的人，他们高兴地和哈利德拉科握手，麻利地把箱子绑带他们扫帚中间的绳子上。  
  
“嗯——它被送去罗马尼亚后，我们能去看它吗？”  
  
哈利用好奇的目光打量着德拉科，目光太炽热，使德拉科的脸颊微微泛红。  
  
“当然可以，随时欢迎。”查理爽朗地笑。  
  
目送他们离开后，哈利用胳膊肘顶了顶德拉科，揶揄道：“——我们？只有你吧。”  
  
德拉科抿唇，转身往楼梯下走，哈利哼着小曲，双手抱在脑后，跟了上去。  
  
突然，德拉科停住了，哈利差点一头撞在他背上。  
  
“怎么了——”  
  
“晚上好，费尔奇先生。”德拉科的声音悠悠打断了他。  
  
这下，哈利笑不出来了。  
  
就在哈利以为事情已经糟糕到不能再糟糕时，他看见纳威被麦格教授带进了办公室。  
  
“哈利！”纳威脱口而出，“我一直在找你！诺特说你带了条龙，我想给你提个醒——”  
  
“什么，龙？”德拉科惊讶地打断，“天哪，麦格教授，这是个误会，哈利想看天龙座的星星——他因为和我同名的星座感到好奇——于是我决定教他观星占卜。真想不到西奥多会误解成龙。”  
  
说着，他还感叹似的摇摇头。  
  
“不过，瞧今天的天气，显然我们判断失误了。”  
  
德拉科耸了耸肩，麦格教授狐疑地审视过哈利的脸，哈利赶紧闭上长大的嘴巴，装出一副早已熟知剧情的模样。  
  
“不管怎样，半夜三更有四个学生不睡觉是事实。”麦格教授的眼睛里的火稍微平息了点，“波特先生，我原以为你会很重视学院荣誉，马尔福先生，虽然西比尔大概会很欣慰你喜欢占卜，我以为你的脑袋会清醒些。”  
  
她顿了顿又说：“二十分，每人！还有禁闭等着你们呢。”  
  
四十分！哈利喘不过气来，格兰芬多的领先地位快保不住了。  
  
“不，教授——求你——”  
  
“你可以上床睡觉了，波特先生。”麦格教授不容置疑地说，“至于你，马尔福先生，斯内普教授马上就要到了。”  
  
斯莱特林也被扣了四十分——哈利上床时想到。这么说他们其实还算是领先。  
  
不过德拉科真的是说谎不打草稿脸不红心不跳的编故事一把好手。哈利迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
  
而另一边，德拉科正艰难地面对斯内普锐利的眼神。  
  
“你到底在搞什么鬼把戏？”斯内普审视着他说，“别说是观星占卜——你上次还说占卜的不靠谱程度堪比波特能配出复方汤剂。”  
  
“好吧——占卜是假的，观星是真的。”  
  
“你和哈利·波特两个人凌晨爬起来相约看星星？”斯内普嗤笑一声，“在一个乌云密布的晚上？”  
  
德拉科彻底败下阵来，脑子转得飞快编故事。  
  
斯内普眯着眼睛盯了他一会儿，也没继续为难他，只是淡淡地问：“你和哈利·波特什么时候关系这么好了？”  
  
德拉科思索了一下，艰难地憋出两个字：“不行吗？”  
  
斯内普扫了他一眼，德拉科继续说：“我以为学院之间的竞争应该是良性的。”  
  
这下，斯内普倒是意外了。  
  
他沉默了一会儿，不知道在想什么，最终轻声说：“当然，不过我希望斯莱特林能赢下这场良性竞争。”“良性”两个字被加重了音调。  
  
“获胜的必将是斯莱特林。”德拉科很官腔地说。  
  
斯内普又嗤笑了一声：“以你刚刚为学院扣掉二十分的成绩来看，我很怀疑你的不靠谱程度就和观星占卜一样。”  
  
德拉科被噎了一下，斯内普嫌弃似的摆了摆手，让他回去睡觉了。  
  
虽然大家一大早都看见格兰芬多和斯莱特林的水晶下降了一截，但鉴于斯莱特林的蛇王没有发话，反而在魔药课上给德拉科拼命加分，斯莱特林们倒也对德拉科的夜游行为没什么意见；格兰芬多们向来开朗没心没肺，而且与之处在伯仲之间的斯莱特林也被扣了分，他们反倒回过头安慰垂头丧气的纳威和看起来垂头丧气的哈利。  
  
事实上，虽然哈利确实很内疚自己为学院扣分了，但那天晚上的事足够他乐很久了——一个不守校规去夜游还编谎言骗老师的优等生！  
  
赫敏虽然不在现场，但她为那四十分痛心不已，严肃地警告哈利不许再多管闲事——不过这可阻止不了哈利的好奇心。  
  
考试前的一天下午，哈利正想去图书馆复习，他还有魔药的问题想要问问德拉科。他在转角口看见奇洛左顾右盼的模样，想起德拉科说小心奇洛，就把图书馆抛在脑后，鬼鬼祟祟地藏在浮雕柱子后窥探。  
  
只见奇洛脸色苍白，闪进一间没有人的教室。哈利悄悄绕到门后，听见里面传出奇洛抽抽嗒嗒的哭泣声。  
  
“不行——不行——不能再干了，求求你——”听上去像是有人在威胁他。哈利把耳朵凑到门上。  
  
“好吧——好吧——”奇洛泣不成声地妥协。  
  
教室里传出细细嗦嗦的声响，跌跌撞撞的脚步声越来越近，哈利连忙跑到柱子后。  
  
奇洛匆匆走出教室，脸色像是下一秒就要哭出声来似的，大步走出了视线。  
  
等到脚步声完全听不见了，才朝教室里面望去，里面空无一人。  
  
哈利去了图书馆，把刚刚的事情告诉了正在测验天文学的赫敏和罗恩。  
  
“这么说奇洛确实有点问题？可是到底是谁在威胁他呢？”罗恩满脸疑惑地说。  
  
赫敏的反应却格外激烈，她重重地放下星象仪，脸色像是奇洛那样苍白。  
  
“你真的不能再多管闲事了，哈利。”  
  
“如果奇洛是凶手，那他说‘好吧’的意思是他终于决定对魔法石下手了吗？”罗恩没理赫敏，很起劲地推测着。  
  
哈利的眼睛里闪烁出冒险的光，但赫敏大声阻止了他。  
  
“我们得去找邓布利多，我们早该这样做了。如果我们再要单独行动，肯定会被学校开除的。”  
  
——但是他们没有证据。哈利丧气地想。  
  
当他把事情说给正在看草药学课本的德拉科听时，德拉科连脸都没抬起来，不以为然地说：  
  
“该发生的总会发生的。”  
  
哈利没空为他漫不经心的态度恼火了，因为他们第二天就收到了关禁闭的通知。  
  
“如果你们能安然无恙地出来，就算我估计错了。”费尔奇拎着灯，悠黄的灯光映在他满是皱纹的脸上，哈利不由打了个寒战。  
  
他桀桀地笑，纳威胆怯地哼了一声，西奥多猛地停住了脚步，不敢置信地看着他。  
  
“禁林？那可是仆人干的活。”德拉科懒散地把手交叉在后脑勺，很造作地拖着音。  
  
费尔奇似乎察觉到了德拉科的轻蔑，皱着眉说：“你们等着瞧，禁林里可没什么善茬，它们会给你们一个教训。”  
  
“我们不能——会有狼人吗？”西奥多喘着粗气。  
  
“阿格斯，”没等费尔奇回答，海格就抢先一步打断，“你的任务完成了，现在轮到我了。”  
  
费尔奇舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，阴狠狠地放了句“我等着为你们收拾残骸。”就一瘸一拐地走了，那盏灯摇摇晃晃地消失在了黑暗中。  
  
月亮是皎洁的鱼白色，不断有黑云拂过遮住月光，使他们陷入一片漆黑。  
  
“你们往那里瞧，”海格说，“看到地上那个闪光的东西了吗？——银白色的，那是独角兽的血液。它在禁林里被什么东西打伤了，这已经是这个星期的第二只了，上星期三我就发现死了一只。我们要争取找到受伤的独角兽，使它摆脱痛苦。”  
  
他不由分说地把他们分成了两组分头去找受伤的独角兽，哈利，德拉科和牙牙一组，纳威，西奥多和海格一组。  
  
德拉科心里悄悄松了口气，幸亏这次直接是这样分组的，否则他可没兴趣再吓那个胆子和芝麻粒差不多大的隆巴顿一次或者试探一下西奥多的抗压能力。  
  
禁林里黑酸酸的，时不时有一道月光从上面的树枝间洒下来，照亮了落叶上一块银蓝色的血迹。  
  
“这里真的会有狼人吗？”哈利拉了拉衣领，盯着地面。  
  
“也不一定所有狼人都是坏的。”德拉科把灯换了个手，说，“他们才懒得去攻击你呢，这么瘦，不好吃。”  
  
“切，你白白嫩嫩的最好吃。”哈利踢了踢脚下的石子，山林深处有什么不知名的动物发出了一声高鸣。  
  
斑斑点点的血迹越来越多，空气不安地跳动着，德拉科绷紧了神经。  
  
“要不要我来拎一下？”过了一会儿，哈利问。  
  
德拉科左手用袖子擦了擦脑门上的汗，右手把灯往上掂了掂，说：“不用，不重。”  
  
又走了一段，哈利又怀疑地问：“真的不用吗？”  
  
“……不用。”  
  
德拉科放弃绷紧神经了。

——TBC——


	17. Chapter 17

漆黑的树林里，橙黄色的灯光刚晕开一片暖意，却又立刻被凉风冷却了。  
  
“在你家，这肯定是仆人们的活吧。“哈利笑看着提灯的德拉科。·  
  
德拉科和哈利走过一个布满苔藓的树桩，虽然看不见溪流，但耳边充斥着潺潺的流水声。蜿蜒曲折的小路上仍然散落着斑斑点点的血迹。  
  
“在你家不是吗？“德拉科随意地问。  
  
“拜托，只有你这种小少爷家里才有仆人的好吧，像我，不被——”  
  
树林突然哗啦啦地作响，然后声音快速蔓延到地面，像是斗篷刷过枯枝败叶发出到细碎声响。  
  
德拉科猛地把哈利拉到巨大到古树后，并甩了一个静音咒，将牙牙的犬吠声禁锢在看不见的屏障里。哈利屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地注意着不碰到头顶上倒挂着地蝙蝠。  
  
待骚动过去后，德拉科开口：“不被什么？”  
  
哈利瞪大了眼睛，弯着腰钻出了树杈：“这不是重点——刚刚那个是什么？”  
  
“——一个不属于这里的闯入者。“德拉科的声音飘忽了起来，随即看向哈利，“到底是不被什么？“  
  
“没什么。“哈利翻了个白眼。  
  
“不被什么？“德拉科不依不饶地追问。  
  
还没等哈利张口，一波未平一波又起，树林深处又传出一阵喧哗。他们竖起耳朵，捕捉最细微地声音。突然，他们清楚地看见一个什么东西在动，牙牙疯狂地叫了起来。  
  
“谁在那里？“哈利大声喊道，离得很近地德拉科能听见其中微不可查地颤抖，提着灯地手腕被紧紧攥住，他默默按住了口袋里地魔杖。  
  
“快出来！“哈利又喊了一声。  
  
那东西应声走进空地——一个马人。  
  
德拉科松了口气，他记得上辈子哈利就是被一个马人救出去的。然而哈利第一次看见如此奇异的生物——到底是人还是马？他张大了嘴巴，往后德拉科身后缩了缩。  
  
“你好，我是德拉科·马尔福，他是哈利·波特，我们是来拯救受伤的独角兽的。“德拉科鞠了个躬，表示友好。  
  
马人停顿了一下，才说：“罗南。”他的声音像是从遥远的星辰上传来，“你好，时间的谜题们。”  
  
哈利疑惑地撇了撇眉，德拉科却紧绷起了神经。  
  
“我们能看穿一切。”罗南没等德拉科发问，就自己解答了。  
  
“为什么是——时间地谜题，们？”德拉科轻声问。  
  
罗南却没有回答了，他望向天空：“今晚的火星很明亮。”  
  
哈利和德拉科也望向天空，夜空是深蓝色的，像是靛色的颜料一层一层地铺陈，因为笔触太快而化开一个个间隙孔，其中透出耀眼的星光。  
  
“这是什么意思？”哈利不明所以地问。  
  
“总是无辜者先受害。”罗南眼睛一眨不眨地凝望，叹了口气，“几百年以来是这样，现在还是这样。每一次都是。”  
  
“罗南，你有看见过一只受伤的独角兽吗？”哈利又问。  
  
“今晚的火星很明亮。”他又重复了一遍，“森林里藏着许多秘密。”  
  
罗南身后的树林里突然再一次有了动静，德拉科又按住口袋。  
  
结果是另一个马人，黑头发，黑身体，看上去比罗南粗野一点。  
  
“这就是特例们？”他仰着头，用似乎有些高傲的语气反问道。  
  
“是的。这是贝恩。”罗南温柔地回答。  
  
“我希望你们一切都好，毕竟，今晚的火星很明亮。”贝恩的声音比罗南低沉，说完他扭头就走。  
  
“这句话到底是什么意思？”哈利放弃和马人说话了，转头看向德拉科，却见德拉科也在注视着他，灰色的眸光若有所思。  
  
“和上次一样明亮。”贝恩也跟了上去。  
  
哈利一头雾水，德拉科也没有说话，他们注视着罗南和贝恩的身影消失在层层树林中。  
  
“我们继续走吧。”德拉科迈开了脚步。  
  
“刚刚那个，是马人吗？”  
  
“是的，他们总是神神秘秘的，知道很多事却从来不透露给人类。”  
  
“就是你说的他们把霍格沃茨的屋顶变成天空模样的？”  
  
德拉科看向哈利，挑了挑眉：“你记得倒很牢。”  
  
他们向前走，越来越接近森林的中心，树木变得极为茂密，小路几乎走不通了。哈利觉得地上的血迹也越来越浓密了，一棵树跟上溅了许多血，似乎那个可怜的动物曾在附近痛苦地扭动挣扎过。  
  
德拉科透过一颗古老栎树纠结缠绕的树枝，看见前面又一片空地。他停住了脚步。  
  
“看——”哈利低声说。  
  
一个洁白的东西在地上闪闪发光，他们一点点向他靠近。  
  
正是独角兽，它的生命正在一点一滴消失。哈利和德拉科从未见过这样的美丽，美丽得触目惊心。它修长的腿保持着摔倒时的姿势，很不自然地伸直着，它的鬓毛铺在漆黑的落叶上，像珍珠一样。  
  
德拉科赶忙蹲下身，把口袋里的魔药瓶一股脑倒了出来，抓起一罐蓝绿色的粘稠液体，扔掉瓶塞，把药往独角兽受伤流血的颈脖上倒。  
  
“快，哈利，把那瓶橙色的给我。”  
  
哈利这才回过神，蹲下身来：“是浅橙色还是橙红色的？”  
  
“橙红色的。”  
  
独角兽闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛投下一片阴裔，鼻尖虚弱地翕动着——是全然信任的模样。  
  
倏地，像是有一股电流猛地穿过哈利的伤疤，他大叫一声，跌坐在了地上。他的伤疤好像着了火，视线模糊了起来，天旋地转。  
  
一阵簌簌滑动的声音传来，空地边缘的一丛灌木丛抖动——接着，一个黑影窜了出来，它在地上缓慢爬行，像一头渐渐逼近的野兽。  
  
也许是因为看见独角兽的伤口正在逐渐愈合，带兜帽的黑影愤怒地吼了一声，然后扭头向地上的哈利扑来。  
  
——德拉科……德拉科……  
  
哈利的头疼得太厉害了，他昏昏沉沉地扭过头去找身旁的人，旁边却是一片空空如也。  
  
——德拉科……德拉科……  
  
黑影一滑，瞬间就到了他面前，被黑帽隐藏在下面的脸庞依稀可以看见轮廓，阴冷的气息扑面而来，压得哈利喘不过气。  
  
——德拉科……德拉科……  
  
黑影抬起来袖子，伸出干瘦的手指……  
  
——你在哪里……  
  
哈利绝望地闭上眼睛——  
  
随即，不知从哪里传来一声大吼——似乎是一句什么咒语——然后是尖叫声，马蹄声……  
  
哈利跪在地上喘息着，头疼地让他没精力让他去想现在的情况，接着，他的下巴被谁掐着抬了起来，冰凉的触感碰上嘴唇，奇怪味道的液体从舌头滑到喉咙，一直冰到心底，然后哄地一下，全身都暖了起来，头痛逐渐减轻。  
  
眼前人的五官皱在一起，泪水糊了一脸，偷偷眯起眼睛仰视他，湿答答的睫毛垂在一起。  
  
德拉科的心脏颤了两下，月亮从乌云里露出边缘，冷光霎时浇了他一身。  
  
也许他不该试探波特的，那么蠢的小笨蛋，怎么可能演这么久的戏。  
  
“独角兽……”哈利一恢复神智，就趴着身子转过头去看倚偎在身边的独角兽。  
  
它已经正在逐渐恢复生命力了，睁开了眼睛，它的眼睛也美得惊人，像是世间最亮的黑曜石，纯净得动人心魄。  
  
“它快康复了。”德拉科有些沙哑地说。  
  
“太好了。”哈利摸了摸独角兽地背脊，独角兽顺从地弯下头。  
  
“波特……”德拉科走上前，也用右手抚摸过独角兽的角，“嗯——我……”  
  
“谢谢，德拉科。”哈利对他笑了笑，一如既往的信任神色。然后他很自然地将视线转向后面一个眼睛蓝得惊人的马人，他的鬃毛是白金色的。  
  
“我是费伦泽。”他的眼神带着一点忧郁。  
  
“谢谢你救了我。”哈利笑着说。  
  
“你就是波特家的男孩。”接着，费伦泽将蓝色的目光投向德拉科，“当星星聚集在一起发出光时，你们知道的东西会帮助你们。”  
  
德拉科点了点头，哈利也不知道听没听懂，跟着点了点头。  
  
“金星终究会明亮起来的，不是吗？”德拉科缓缓问。  
  
费伦泽忧郁地笑了，回答：“是的，没错，金星终究会亮的。”  
  
这时，独角兽爬了起身，优雅地站立在落叶上，微微垂头，用脸颊贴了贴德拉科的脸，温柔的触感软到心里。  
  
哈利羡慕地惊呼一声，独角兽像是听懂了，转过头也贴了贴哈利的脸，哈利咯咯笑了起来。  
  
“它是在感谢你们。”费伦泽解释道，“你们该走了，今天晚上不安全。”  
  
“对，我们发个信号让海格来找我们。”  
  
“——不用。你会骑马吗？”费伦泽拦住哈利，示意哈利和德拉科爬上来。  
  
哈利从善如流地爬上去，抱住费伦泽的脖子，德拉科的胸膛贴在他的后背上，腰部被紧紧箍着，温热的气息喷洒在他的颈窝。  
  
哈利突然有些走神。  
  
就在他们穿过一片特别茂密的丛林里时，费伦泽突然停下来脚步。  
  
“哈利·波特，你知道独角兽的血可以做什么吗？”  
  
“不知道，”哈利听到这个古怪的问题，不由吃了一惊，“我们只在魔药课上用过它的角和羽毛。”  
  
费伦泽缓缓解释了独角兽之血的诅咒。  
  
“你难道想不到，有谁默默等了这么多年，抓住生命不放，等待东山再起？”  
  
一时间，风声沉寂在黑暗里消失殆尽，好像有一只铁爪突然攥住了哈利的心脏。  
  
——“有人说他死了，我认为纯粹是胡说八道。他身上恐怕已经没有多少人性了，所以也不可能去死。”  
  
海格的声音回荡在脑海中，哈利不由颤栗，腰间的手抱得更紧了。  
  
“哈利——哈利！你没事吧？“纳威沿路向他们跑来，看到德拉科紧紧抱着哈利的一幕硬生生刹住了脚步。海格气喘吁吁地跟在后面，牙牙不知道什么时候逃走了，现在正在西奥多周围狂吠。  
  
哈利不自在地扭了扭身子，德拉科这才放下手臂，两人跳下马背。  
  
“我很好，德拉科救活了独角兽，海格。”哈利简直不知道他在说什么。  
  
海格用简直称得上是在发光的眼神看向德拉科，德拉科不忍直视地撇过头。  
  
“祝你好运，哈利·波特，德拉科·马尔福。”费伦泽说，“星星在守护你们。”  
  
他转过身，消失在林子深处。  
  
“他免不了被同伴责怪。”海格喃喃说，“马人们从来不管人类的事。”  
  
解散以后，纳威拉住了哈利的手臂，在他耳边悄悄嘀咕和西奥多组队有多难受。德拉科耐心地等他困到去睡觉了，才叫住哈利。  
  
“波特，我相信你的，无论是关于那个人的事还是其他。”他有些别扭地说。  
  
哈利愣了愣，笑着说：“你有些变了，德拉科。”  
  
德拉科默然。  
  
“我知道，虽然很多事我都不懂，但有些事我知道。叫我哈利，德拉科。”  
  
德拉科纠结了一下，转身走向了斯莱特林的宿舍。  
  
“……晚安，哈利。”过了好几秒，哈利才听见微不可查的声音乘着深夜的凉风，钻进他的耳朵。  
  
夜空中，哈利不知道很明亮的火星究竟是哪一颗，他只看见所有星星都在向他一闪一闪地眨着眼睛。  
  
哈利猜，那人的脸颊一定红了。  
  
罗恩是被粗暴地摇醒的，睡梦中的他还在嘀咕着魁地奇比赛犯规之类的话；赫敏捧着一本书，一看到哈利进来就紧张地凑了过去。哈利向他们一一叙述了禁林里的事，奇怪的是，他没有想象中那么激动，只是很平静地陈述着。  
  
“伏地魔会卷土重来，奇洛会为他弄到魔法石。”  
  
“别说那个名字！”罗恩显得万分惊恐。  
  
赫敏一板一眼地驳斥马人占卜的精确性，并安慰哈利只要有邓布利多在，神秘人就不敢伤他一根毫毛。  
  
天色微微发亮了，他们才停止谈话，嗓子又干又痛，精疲力竭地上床睡觉，哈利还意外地发现他地隐形衣被送了回来，上面别了一张纸条，写着“以防万一”。  
  
哈利觉得自己非常有必要绷紧神经，严肃地面对伏地魔将要来杀他的事实。可是他在床上滚了两圈后，突然停了下来，用被子蒙住脸，蜷起身子，低低笑了起来。  
  
操，莫名其妙。  
  


  
——TBC——


	18. Chapter 18

小巫师们在霍格沃茨的第一次考试来临了，就连最调皮的罗恩也在赫敏的强迫下好好努力了一把，哈利也想暂时放下了对魔法石的忧虑投身于学习之中，但自从禁林回来后，额前伤疤的疼痛就一直纠缠着他，随之而来的还有奇怪的梦魇，他总是梦见自己在一片黑暗中挣扎着伸出双手拼命去抓什么东西，有可怕的尖叫声和烧烤时滋滋的灼烧声撞击耳膜。  
  
哈利把这些告诉了赫敏罗恩和德拉科，但他们都毫无办法。  
  
“你可以试试大脑封闭术，就是清空大脑。“德拉科想了想，说。  
  
这个技能他上辈子大战前就开始练习了，战后简直炉火纯青。  
  
哈利照德拉科的说法试了试，可惜效果不佳。  
  
“你得循序渐进地慢慢来。“德拉科这样安慰到，可惜没有安慰到哈利。  
  
德拉科虽早已经历过一年级的考试，但他依然认认真真地复习了一遍，他可不想再被卢修斯嘲笑考不过麻瓜巫师了。  
  
在烈日当头的日子里，他们终于结束了所有紧张刺激的理论和实践考试，学生们一哄而起，把笔一扔就争先恐后地跑出教室门。哈利三人去湖边散步，韦斯莱的双胞胎正在抓鱼。赫敏正对他们意犹未尽地回味着考试内容，哈利拉着罗恩就逃，赫敏笑骂着追赶。太阳晒得他们满头大汗，热风呼啦啦地灌入耳朵。  
  
“啊——对不起。“哈利边笑边跑，汗水渗进他的眼睛，他一头撞到了一个人。  
  
“波特，就算考得太差也别疯了啊。“傲慢的声音从头顶传来。  
  
哈利一抬头，果然是德拉科，身后还跟着两个小跟班。  
  
“哈利才不会疯，倒是怕某人考不过我们家赫敏而哭鼻子哟。“罗恩做了个鬼脸。  
  
赫敏气喘吁吁地追上来，脸跑得红彤彤的，“谁是你家的？“  
  
“格兰芬多都是一家啊。“罗恩理所当然地说。  
  
“说真的，我迫切地想知道这到底是什么意思。“哈利往后一仰倒在了绿色的草坪上，用手指了指自己额头上的疤痕。  
  
差遣克拉布和高尔去别处后，德拉科也坐在了草坪上。“也许你应该去找庞弗雷夫人。”  
  
“不，我知道自己没有生病，”哈利有些烦躁地纠下一撮草，“我认为这是一个警告——意味着危险……。”  
  
“哈利，放松一会儿，赫敏说得对，只要有邓布利多在，魔法石就不会有危险，不管怎么样，奇洛或是斯内普，大概还没有搞清楚制服路威的方法。”罗恩也倒在草地上，天气太热了，他实在打不起精神，拖拖沓沓地说，“话说，马尔福，你有没有发现你一个斯莱特林总是和我们格兰芬多混在一起？”他一脸揶揄地看着德拉科。  
  
德拉科一脸正经地说；“感谢我地屈尊玉贵吧，否则恐怕你们在还没弄清四楼藏着什么东西前就被是三个头地大狗咬断了脖子。”  
  
事实上，没有他，格兰芬多三人组也顺利走到了现在。但是反正除了他谁也不知道这点，德拉科又何必要承认。  
  
罗恩正想做个鬼脸，一旁的哈利猛地跳了起来，喃喃说了一句“我们要去找海格”就急急忙忙往下跑。  
  
“嘿，伙计，你要干什么？”罗恩爬起身来。  
  
“你们不觉得太奇怪吗？”哈利一边匆匆跑下楼梯，一边说，“海格最想得到一条龙，而一个陌生人的口袋里正好有一条龙。”  
  
“这说明什么？”赫敏气喘吁吁地跟上。  
  
“携带龙走来走去是违反巫师法律的。”德拉科若有所思地接上话，“太过巧合了。”  
  
“没错，过于巧合了。”哈利赞赏地点点头，“我以前怎么没想到这点。”  
  
“你到底想干嘛？”罗恩问。但哈利没有继续说话，只顾着向森林的方向跑去。  
  
海格坐在小屋子外面的一把椅子上，裤管高高挽起，正忙着对着一个大碗剥豌豆荚。  
  
“你好，”他笑着打招呼，“考试结束了？有时间喝杯茶吗？”  
  
哈利没有搭腔，急急忙忙地拉起巨人的袖子，把他推进了小木屋。  
  
过了十来分钟，四个人出来了，面色凝重。  
  
他们一路上都没有说话，一直跑进门厅才停住脚步。天色已经有些暗了，西边染上了昏昏沉沉的颜色，空无一人的门厅显得格外阴冷。  
  
“我们必须去找邓布利多，”哈利喘着气，也不知道是因为跑步太猛还是内心波涛汹涌，“海格把制服路威的方法告诉了一个陌生人，不是奇洛就是伏地魔——费伦泽会为我们作证。他的办公室在哪里？”  
  
可是这个计划从一开始就不顺利，麦格教授抱着一大叠书出现了，并带来邓布利多十分钟前离开的消息。  
  
“可是这件事非常重要。”哈利激动地说。  
  
“比魔法部还重要吗？”麦格教授怀疑地打量着眼前这个奇怪的四人组合。  
  
“是这样，教授——”哈利还没说出魔法石三个字，就被德拉科扯着衣袖拉走了。  
  
“我们只是有些小纠纷本想请校长为我们评判，但魔法部的事情当然放在第一位。”他笑着说。  
  
“什么小纠纷是我没有资格知道的吗？”麦格教授皱着鼻子说。  
  
“当然不是，”德拉科微笑着地解释，“只是我们刚刚自己想通了一切，就不打扰教授您批改试卷了。”  
  
四人跑下了楼梯，与斯内普教授擦肩而过。  
  
“好吧，我们必须这样做。”哈利急切地说，“一个人负责监视奇洛——等在教工休息室外面，跟着他……”  
  
“然后其他人候在四楼走廊外？”德拉科插嘴道。  
  
“没错。”哈利点点头。  
  
“难道你想在奇洛进去之前拦截他吗？我觉得凭借我们的实力不太现实。”德拉科提出质疑。  
  
“那你有什么好主意？”罗恩抱着双臂，轻蔑地看着德拉科。  
  
德拉科第一次没有理会罗恩的挑衅，直直地盯着哈利的眼睛：“在奇洛之前，先一步拿走魔法石。”  
  
“我们会被开除的！”赫敏倒吸了一口凉气，尖叫道。  
  
哈利大声说：“那又怎么样？如果奇洛成功了，伏地魔就会回来，到那时候就无所谓开不开除了！霍格沃茨都会被夷为平地！他杀了我的父母，我必须阻止他！”  
  
“你是对的。”过了半晌，赫敏细声细气地说。  
  
“可是……奇洛都花了好长时间确认里面的机关，一年级怎么可能突破？”哈利恢复了原本的音调。  
  
“总比面对……神秘人要好。”德拉科似乎走了一下神，才定定地说。  
  
罗恩打了个寒战，快速地说：“至少机关不会像神秘人一样杀人不眨眼。”  
  
“至少我们已经弄清该怎么对付路威了。”赫敏安慰道。  
  
“好吧。”哈利深吸一口气，“我回去拿我的隐形衣。”  
  
“可是隐形衣能把我们四个人都罩住吗？”赫敏说。  
  
“其实三个人就行了。”罗恩意有所指地瞟了瞟德拉科。  
  
“也对，最有效率地组合就是丢掉一个韦斯莱。”德拉科面色不改的嘲讽回去。  
  
“你们——”哈利怔怔地看着眼前地三个人，那三个人都微笑地回望他。  
  
太阳隐去了半边身子，只余红光漾漾起波澜。  
  
“好吧……我们还是得带着隐形衣，以防万一。”  
  
哈利四人紧张地摸到四楼，索性学生老师们都在餐厅里，走廊上也没有什么人，只有皮皮鬼正蹦蹦跳跳地往楼梯上飘，一边把楼梯上铺地地毯扯松。  
  
他们屏住呼吸躲在墙角，哈利灵机一动，披着隐形衣大胆地走了出来，绕道皮皮鬼身后，用嘶哑地嗓音说：“皮皮鬼。”  
  
皮皮鬼猛地回过头，眯着眼睛盯住空无一人地声源处。  
  
“血人巴罗不想被别人看见，自然是有他的道理。”哈利继续说。  
  
皮皮鬼大吃一惊，差点从空中摔下来，稳住身型后，飞快地逃走了。  
  
罗恩低低地吹了个口哨，德拉科似笑非笑地说了一句：“精彩。”然后他被哈利捶了一下。  
  
“快走吧。”哈利小声嘟囔着。  
  
几秒钟后，他们来到了四楼地走廊外面，门紧紧的锁着，里外仅仅隔着一道简单的咒语。  
  
“如果……”哈利说到一半就停住了，因为眼前的三个人都表现出一种“我知道你要说什么如果你敢说出来我就揍你”的气势。  
  
“好吧。”哈利深吸一口气，拿出魔杖，低声念道：“Alohomora”  
  
门应声而启，犬吠声一瞬间灌入耳蜗。  
  
还没等哈利摸出口袋里的笛子，德拉科就一挥魔杖，美妙的音乐从魔杖尖端奔涌而出，犬吠声逐渐低垂了下来，三个头的路威耷拉下了眼皮，摇摇摆摆地晃了几晃，膝盖一软跪下了，轰然倒地时木质的活板门震了震。  
  
他们蹑手蹑脚地绕过大狗，朝活板门走去，靠近那三只巨大的脑袋时，还可以感觉到热乎乎、臭烘烘的气息。  
  
他们一个接着一个跳了下去，黑不见底地深渊尽头是一大片柔软地恶魔网。  
  
在赫敏和德拉科地帮助下，哈利和罗恩顺利脱离了恶魔网的纠缠，虽然罗恩为此只是对供火的德拉科哼哼唧唧了几声。  
  
他们沿着唯一一条石头走廊往前走，除了他们自己的脚步声，他们还能听见水珠顺着墙壁缓缓滴落的声音。荧光闪烁将他们的影子映在凹凸不平的石墙上，一晃一晃。  
  
“你们听见了什么动静吗？”罗恩小声说。  
  
德拉科侧耳细听，前面确实传来轻轻的沙沙声和叮叮当当的声音。  
  
“是……翅膀扇动的声音？”他疑惑地说。  
  
道路的尽头隐约能看见有光透出，他们加快了步伐，终于来到了一间灯火通明的房间，上面是高高的拱形天花板，无数只像宝石一般璀璨的小鸟儿扑扇着翅膀在房间里飞来飞去，房间的对面有一扇很厚重的木门。  
  
“是钥匙，带翅膀的钥匙。”德拉科眯着眼睛盯着那些飞来飞去的光闪。  
  
他们每人骑上一把扫帚，双脚一蹬，升到半空。  
  
“这里至少有上百把钥匙！”罗恩惊呼道。  
  
“我们要找一把古色古香的大钥匙——可能是银色的，形状像一个门把手。”赫敏仔细观察了一番钥匙孔。  
  
哈利作为一个世纪最年轻的找球手，在五彩冰纷的小翅膀中间穿行了几分钟，注意到了好几把符合要求的银钥匙。  
  
德拉科压低身子不让小翅膀撞到自己身上，他眼疾手快地默念冰冻咒，唰唰几声风声，寒冰一划而过，几把钥匙直直地落了下来。  
  
“干得好！”罗恩下意识地叫道，等发现他正在为谁助威，又堪堪闭上了嘴。  
  
他们都降落到地上，捡起钥匙仔细观察，最终选了一把天蓝色羽毛翅膀的钥匙塞进锁眼，正正好好，门咔哒一声开了，钥匙立即炸开冰霜，蹭地一下子窜得很高。  
  
“准备好了吗？”哈利握住了门把手。  
  
其他三人点了点头，他缓缓推开了门。  
  
第二个房间本是一片漆黑，什么也看不见。可是当他们一跨进门，屋里便突然灯火通明，照亮了一幕令人震惊的景象。  
  
他们正站在一副巨大的棋盘上，前面是黑色的棋子，那些棋子比他们还要高得多。房间的另一头是一些白色的棋子，高耸的白棋子脸上没有五官，在摇曳的烛火灯下诡异极了。  
  
前世里，哈利三人组的冒险被传得沸沸扬扬，除了作为最后关卡的厄里斯魔镜，还有一盘传说中神乎其神的巫师棋和一个关于魔药的智力逻辑难题。  
  
不过，后来的他们都知道，这不过都是邓布利多计划的冰山一角罢了。  
  
德拉科眸光闪了闪，看向罗恩。  
  
“我们必须要下棋才能走到房间那头。”罗恩的脸也瓦白瓦白的，声音颤巍巍却坚定不移。  
  
“怎么下法？”赫敏紧张地问。  
  
“依我看，我们必须充当棋子。”罗恩走到一个黑骑士的旁边，摸了摸骑士的马，石头就立即活了过来，马用蹄子刨着地上的土，骑士转过戴着头盔的脑袋。“是这样，你们可别生气，不过说实话，你们下棋都不怎么样——”  
  
“——那你是没和我下过。”德拉科挑了挑眉，慢悠悠地说。  
  
罗恩怒瞪着德拉科，德拉科耸了耸肩，作出了一个“请”的动作。  
  
跟着罗恩的指挥，哈利代替了主教的位置，赫敏是城堡，德拉科是王后，他自己则代替了一个骑士。  
  
黑色白色的棋子有节奏地敲击着黑色白色的棋盘，没有五官的石头脸张牙舞爪地对着他们。  
  
“只有这个办法了。”罗恩喃喃地说。德拉科若有所思地看向他。  
  
局势显而易见。  
  
“我必须被吃掉。”果然，罗恩坚定地开口了。  
  
“不行！”哈利和赫敏同时喊道。  
  
“这是下棋！”罗恩厉声说，“总是要做出一点牺牲地！我向前一步，白王后就会把我吃掉——”他顿了顿，转向德拉科，德拉科可以清楚地看见他苍白的脸上布满汗珠。  
  
“你就可以把国王将死了，马尔福。”  
  
德拉科深深地看着那张零星散布着几颗麻子地脸，轻轻地说了一句“好。”  
  
“可是——”哈利叫道。  
  
“你到底想不想阻止奇洛！”  
  
“罗恩——”  
  
罗恩迈向了前方，步伐异常稳健。  


——TBC——


	19. Chapter 19

白国王摘掉头上的王冠，扔在德拉科的脚下。  
  
他们赢了。  
  
白棋子纷纷鞠躬后退，让出路来，通向后面的门。哈利和赫敏担心地回头看了倒地的罗恩最后一眼，便冲过门去。  
  
“他会不会——”哈利的声音有些颤抖。  
  
“不会。”德拉科肯定地说。  
  
下一扇门的颜色很暗，像是和墙壁融为一体。哈利轻轻打开，一股恶臭就奔涌出来，是一种臭袜子和从来无人打扫的公共厕所混合在一起的气味。  
  
非常熟悉。  
  
“噢不！”哈利悲喊了一声，一个庞然大物的影子出现在眼前。  
  
德拉科抽了抽嘴角，艰难地将目光投向哈利：“你们上次是怎么做来着？我也许可以代替韦斯莱扮演的角色？”  
  
赫敏想起那块巨大的灰色胶状物质，作呕地说：“我们还是换种方法吧。”  
  
接着，赫敏和哈利都看向德拉科。  
  
那只十二英尺高的怪物跺了跺脚，整个房间，从地板到天花板随之震了震。德拉科痛苦地抱着头：“你们别看我呀。”  
  
哈利郑重地拍了拍德拉科的肩膀：“加油。”  
  
德拉科上下打量了一圈那个还没有发现有人闯入的巨怪，它的皮肤暗淡无光，像花岗岩一般灰乎乎的，庞大而愚笨的身体像一堆巨大的泥铄，上面顶着的脑袋像可可豆一般大小，短腿粗壮得像树桩，下面是扁平的、粗硬起茧的大脚。  
  
他把两人拉近，嘟囔了几句。  
  
“万一它能挣脱呢？”赫敏犹豫地说。  
  
“不会，你的魔法水平应该足够。”  
  
赫敏坚定地点了点头。  
  
哈利深吸一口气，举起了魔杖，对准巨怪的肚子，大声吼道：“Impedimento！”  
  
德拉科和赫敏立刻在他的脚下用了滑滑咒，接着那个庞然大物踉跄了一下，然后轰然倒，像是雪崩一样的巨响，站的最近的哈利被震得坐到了地上。  
  
“Petrificus Totalus！”德拉科和赫敏一起高声叫道。金光闪过，石化蔓延，困住了巨怪的两只大脚和两只大手。  
  
巨怪大声吼叫着，扭曲着巨大的身体，皱巴巴的皮肤像是龟裂的土地。  
  
他们捂住耳朵和口鼻，靠近了巨怪，凶猛的臭气几乎把他们熏出了眼泪。他们又施了好多冰冻咒，才一齐跑向下一扇门，关上门的一刹那，哈利看见困住它手脚的冰一点点碎裂，在空中炸开冰花。  
  
“我再也不要见到巨怪了，我情愿吃一箱海格的乳酪饼干。“赫敏喘着气说。  
  
话音刚落，身后就燃气一股火焰，封住了门口。这火焰不同寻常，是紫色的。而与此同时，通往前面的门口也窜起了黑色的火焰。  
  
这间房间空荡荡的，只有一张桌子放在正中央，上面排放者七个形状各异的瓶子。  
  
“斯内普的魔法。”哈利轻声说。  
  
“是斯内普教授。”德拉科纠正道，他拿起瓶子旁边的一卷羊皮纸，哈利与赫敏站在他后面，凑着一起看——  
  
“危险在眼前，安全在后方。我们中有两个可以给你帮忙。”  
  
下面接了一段小诗，是一个谜语。  
  
赫敏长长地嘘了一口气，哈利惊讶地看见她和德拉科居然露出了笑容。  
  
“太妙了，”赫敏说，“这不是魔法——这是逻辑推理，一个谜语！许多最伟大的巫师都没有丝毫逻辑推理的本领，他们只好永远被困在这里。”  
  
“我们呢，我们也出不去了，对吗？”  
  
“当然不会，”德拉科慢慢地说，”这可是格兰杰为数不多的长项之一。“他把羊皮纸塞给后面的赫敏。  
  
“谢谢你还加了之一两个字。”赫敏翻了个白眼，接过羊皮纸，“给我一分钟。”她在那排瓶子前走来走去，嘴里自言自语，一边还对那些瓶子指指点点。  
  
“嘿，波特。”德拉科点了点哈利的肩膀，哈利回过头来。  
  
“看见中间那个最小的瓶子了吗？”  
  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
  
“我打赌那里装的肯定是穿过黑色火焰的魔药。”德拉科神神秘秘地说。  
  
“不会吧，你只看了一遍就解出答案了？”哈利怀疑地眯起眼睛。  
  
“笨，因为这瓶子最小啊。”德拉科拖着长腔说。  
  
“切，那——”  
  
“我解开了！”哈利刚想继续说点什么，就被赫敏兴奋地打断了，她拍起手来，“这只最小的瓶子能帮助我们穿过黑色的火焰——拿到魔法石。”  
  
德拉科对哈利甩了一个“看到没”的得意眼神，哈利翻了一个白眼，不再看他，围了上去。  
  
“里面只够一个人喝的了。”他说，“还不到一口呢。”  
  
他们互相望着对方。  
  
“哪个瓶子能帮助你穿过紫色火焰返回？”哈利问道。  
  
赫敏指了指最右边那个圆溜溜的瓶子。  
  
“你们喝那一瓶。”哈利说，“先别插嘴——听我说——你们回去找到罗恩，然后一起出去给邓布利多送信。我不知道前面还有什么关卡，也不知道奇洛什么时候会来……总之，我一个人绝对不能顺利完成。”  
  
“可是，哈利……”  
  
“我以前侥幸逃脱过一次，还记得吗？”哈利指着额头上的伤疤说，“我说不定还能逢凶化吉。”  
  
赫敏嘴唇颤抖，她突然冲向哈利，伸出双臂搂住了他。  
  
“赫敏！”  
  
“哈利——你知道吗，你是个了不起的巫师。我只不过靠些小聪明，除此之外，你有更重要的东西呢——友谊和勇气——哦，哈利，你一定要小心！”  
  
“你们先喝吧。”  
  
赫敏打开瓶塞，喝了一大口，浑身打了个激灵。她把圆瓶子递给德拉科，但他并没有接。  
  
“我不喝。送信只需要一个人就好了，我留在这个房间以备不时之需——而且，我想这个瓶子可能被喝掉后会定时加满，毕竟不可能只能进去一个人。”  
  
“但是——”  
  
“别但是了，你快走吧，过一会儿它就失效了。”德拉科不由分说地打断赫敏，“你把隐形衣拿上，以防万一遇到奇洛。”  
  
“好吧，祝你们好运。“赫敏接过哈利手里的隐形衣，披在身上，消失在空气里，只见紫色火焰一晃，又恢复汹猛。  
  
哈利深深吸了口气，抓起那只最小的瓶子，一口吞咽了所有液体，像冰一样，一下子渗透全身。  
  
“你要小心。”德拉科严肃地说。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
哈利顿了顿，突然扑上去紧紧抱了一下德拉科。  
  
“你干什么呢！”德拉科挣扎，却没挣扎掉，贴在一起的肋骨硌得生疼，乱糟糟的头发瘙痒着他的颈脖。  
  
哈利过了两秒才松开手，他笑了笑，然后转身，一鼓作气跑进了黑色的火焰中。  
  
火焰舔到身体的一刹那，哈利想到，德拉科要以备什么不时之需呢？  
  
“真是的。”德拉科喃喃抱怨道。  
  
他摸出口袋里的几瓶魔药，挑出一瓶透明的，然后一饮而尽。  
  
这是一种很奇怪扭曲的味道，说是冰又感觉全身发热，说是甜却感觉甜中带苦，接着，德拉科感觉整个身体都像是被泡在一个温泉里，骨头都快被泡化了，他腿一软倒在了地上。他看见自己的手似乎变得飘渺起来，然后一点一点虚无，一点一点能透过指尖看见黑漆漆的地面……  
  
然后，他整个人都隐匿在了空气中。  
  
成功了。德拉科嘘了口气，爬起身，看向中间那张桌子。  
  
刚刚没注意，但这时那些瓶瓶罐罐已经不知什么时候被灌满，然后自动排列成了原来的顺序。  
  
德拉科走上前，拿起那张羊皮纸，默念了一声火焰咒，火苗才空中迸起，羊皮纸渐渐化为灰烬，落到地面上。  
  
他又拿走了最小的那个瓶子，塞进衣服里，于是走到墙角，耐心地等着。  
  
还有最后的关卡，邓布利多的关卡。如果是那个老家伙，德拉科想，一定是些很玄乎的东西——应该不会让人受伤……  
  
至于前面的关卡，大概都是开胃菜，正好用上了波特的飞行天赋，韦斯莱的下棋技术和格兰杰的推理能力。而这一切，都绝对挡不住伏地魔的步伐。  
  
只有最后一关，是真正只有哈利能做到但伏地魔做不到的事情。  
  
德拉科想着，门就呼啦一声被打开了。  
  
他屏住呼吸，门后首先出现了那条紫色大围巾的流苏。  
  
是奇洛。后面还拖着两个被绳索困住的身影，赫敏和罗恩。  
  
“这就是斯内普那家伙搞出来的把戏吧。”他像是自言自语地说。  
  
他走上前，扫视了一番桌上的瓶子。  
  
“这是干什么用的？”奇洛皱起眉头思索着，赫敏紧张地抬头扫视了一圈。  
  
“……墙角……有人……”一个气若游丝的声音突然炸响寂静，罗恩的嘴像是被施了魔咒张不开，一个劲地支支吾吾，赫敏被吓得眼角晶莹。  
  
这个声音像是从奇洛本人身体里发出来的，“他……做了手脚。”  
  
德拉科的心脏漏了一拍。  
  
奇洛舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，眯起眼睛，直直地盯着德拉科的胸口。  
  
“波特？”他阴森地笑，慢慢踱了过来。  
  
“我刚才就想，会不会在这儿遇到你，波特，你的两个好朋友都来了，怎么会缺了你呢？”  
  
他的脸现在一点都不抽搐。  
  
“不过我还真是惊讶啊，你的两个好朋友看到是我居然一点都不惊讶……我倒很想知道，明明斯内普像一只令人作呕的巨型大蝙蝠到处乱飞，可你们为什么偏偏怀疑可——可——可怜的，结——结——结结巴巴的奇洛教——教授呢？”  
  
奇洛越走越近，紫色的围巾垂在下面一晃一晃。  
  
“你知道吗？我刚刚找到你的两个小朋友时，他们差一点就用你的隐形衣躲过去了……可是不巧，韦斯莱小朋友的喘气声有点太过明显了……”  
  
德拉科一动不动。  
  
“那你又是怎么隐形的，波特？幻身咒？”奇洛接着说，“现在的一年级真是不错……”  
  
说着，他大喊一声“Finite Incantatem”，然后伸手往前一抓——  
  
德拉科赶忙往下一矮，钻过奇洛的手。  
  
奇洛一撇眉，挑起嘴角：“呵，原来是魔药啊……斯内普把你教得不错。”  
  
他猛地转身，举起魔杖，几道红光便射向四面八方。  
  
德拉科一跳，在地上滚了一圈，咒语打在他的脚边，炸开红色的火光。紧接着，他从口袋里摸出许多瓶魔药，一股脑地往奇洛那边砸去。  
  
一瓶魔药碎在奇洛的脸上，奇洛发出一声尖利刺耳的叫声，半边脸都腐蚀融化了，眼睛凸起，样子格外惊悚。鲜红的液体从他脸颊上滴落，地板砸出了几个洞。  
  
他怒吼着扑了上来，紫色的大围巾松散了，在混乱中被踩掉，奇洛裸露的脑袋小得出奇。  
  
当德拉科绕道奇洛身后时，他看见了。  
  
德拉科逼自己不能叫出声——奇洛的后脑勺上长着一张脸，那张脸的颜色像粉笔一样死白，红彤彤的眼睛放出光来，下面是两道像蛇一样的鼻孔。  
  
魔药瓶已经扔完了，奇洛的身上全是窟窿。但他丝毫没有退缩，毫不顾忌地扑上来，那个沙哑的声音还在叫着“杀了他……杀了他！”  
  
德拉科被逼入墙角，攻击性的咒语一个个向奇洛打去，可是奇洛的周身像是被施了一层屏障，咒语全部被弹开了。  
  
“现在就是你的死期了，哈利·波特……11年前是你的父母，今天就是你了！”那个声音桀桀笑着，奇洛歪着头，举起魔杖——  
  
德拉科正准备往前扑，奇洛却突然大叫一声往前倒下，一头砸在地上。  
  
是哈利！  
  
他正趴在奇洛的身上，双手死死抓住奇洛的肩膀和脖子，膝盖顶着他的后背。  
  
伏地魔那张惊悚的脸惊异地扭曲着，变形着——  
  
“你怎么……”他大喊，接下来的话语在奇洛的尖叫中听不清了。  
  
哈利手下的皮肤像是被火烧伤似的，红得发亮，起了一个又一个密密麻麻的水泡。  
  
哈利的伤疤钻心地疼了起来，脑袋像是要被劈成两半一样，眼前天旋地转，奇洛的可怖的惨叫，伏地魔恶狠狠的咆哮，还有他的伙伴们大声叫着着“哈利，哈利！”  
  
他的脑子一片空白，唯一的意识就是紧紧抓住奇洛裸露的皮肤，那些混乱的嘈杂是他眼前的色调越来越深沉。  
  
一双手抱住了他，然后他堕入黑暗。  
  


——TBC——


	20. Chapter 20

白皙的皮肤在初夏的阳光下是象牙色的，稚嫩的脸庞随着浅淡的呼吸一起一伏，平缓间好像放慢了时光。上面，一根根黝黑的睫毛清晰可数，纤长地搭着，斜斜地投下一小片阴翳；顺着阳光往下走，是脸颊上漫起的浅浅红晕，樱色的唇瓣微微开合。  
  
波特睡着的样子还算安静。  
  
德拉科坐在椅子上，用手撑着头，发起呆来。  
  
眼前睡着的人儿蜷缩成一个团，黑色的卷发七零八落地散在白色的枕头上，凹陷了一小块柔软。他的双手安安稳稳地交叠在一起，贴着胸口，在偌大的床铺上只占据着一个小小的角落。  
  
怎么跟婴儿一样。波特真是神奇。  
  
“什么事这么开心呢，德拉科。”和蔼的声音突然闯入，德拉科猛地站了起来。  
  
“别这么紧张，我知道你们经历了可怕的事情。别害怕，已经过去了。”邓布利多教授笑着从旁边拖了把椅子到旁边。  
  
德拉科重新坐了下来，“你好，邓布利多教授。”  
  
“噢，蜂蜜滋滋糖！我的最爱。”邓布利多拿起床头柜上堆满的糖果，样子看起来十分高兴，“瞧，哈利收到了这么多崇拜者的礼物！年轻真好。”他感叹道。  
  
德拉科心脏猛地跳了跳。  
  
“对于校长先生来说，年龄很重要吗？”德拉科微笑道。  
  
“年龄啊……总是蛊惑了很多人。”邓布利多摸着胡子，眼睛盯着窗外，随后转向德拉科，眼里还带着天空的湛蓝，直射入心底，“你一定知道魔法石的奥秘吧。”  
  
德拉科没有回避视线，微抬着头平视老人，恭敬地说：“是的，长生不死。先生。”  
  
对视良久，邓布利多轻轻地说：“你们是一群勇敢地孩子。”  
  
“波特他们守卫魔法石的行为已经传遍学校了。我承认他们有可取之处。”德拉科微笑，接得很快。  
  
邓布利多叹了口气，失笑，转过头凝视哈利的睡脸，“果然是斯莱特林的人。”阳光折射在镜片上，看不见他的眼神。  
  
德拉科站起身，对邓布利多鞠了个躬，转身离开。  
  
“获得破格来看波特的权利，磨了挺久吧。”  
  
身后传来笑吟吟的声音，德拉科赶紧加快了步子。  
  
“哦，对了，哈利还在厄里斯魔镜里看见你了呢。”  
  
德拉科赶紧关上了门。  
  
经过大厅时，一群人围在一起热议不决，罗恩坐在中央高谈阔论；赫敏看似在看书，却时不时抬起头补充两句。  
  
“切，有什么了不起的。”一旁的西奥多轻蔑地嘟囔道，眼睛却紧紧盯着那边。  
  
德拉科只是笑笑，没说话。后面的布雷斯突然凑过来，小声地说：“我知道你那天晚上不在，亲爱的室友。”  
  
德拉科转过头，只见布雷斯一脸揶揄地勾起嘴角。  
  
德拉科顿了顿，随即竖起食指，放在嘴边，做了个禁声的手势。布雷斯大笑，坐了回去。  
  
“哈利·波特醒了！”门口突然传出一声大喊，几个格兰芬多站在那里喘着粗气，满面红光。  
  
罗恩和赫敏迅速钻出人群，跑了出去。  
  
西奥多忿忿地回过头。  
  
次日，礼堂里早已变了个模样，代表斯莱特林的绿色和银色将它装饰一新，天空中挂满了巨大的彩带，主宾席后面的墙上，挂着一跳绘着斯莱特林蛇的巨大横幅。德拉科略带伤感地欣赏着——接下来的几年都不会看见这场景了。  
  
就在这时，礼堂的声音一下子像被巨大的吸尘器吸走了，德拉科抬起头，跟大家一起望向大门口，只见哈利略带局促地走了进来，目不斜视，走路的姿势不自在极了，要多奇怪有多奇怪。  
  
德拉科差点笑出声。周围的人开始高声说话，眼睛却一刻不离那个瘦小的身影。  
  
随后，邓布利多走上主席台，开始分配分数。  
  
“罗恩·韦斯莱先生，下赢了许多年以来霍格沃茨最精彩的一盘棋，我将为此奖励格兰芬多四十分。”  
  
对面的欢呼声几乎掀翻了屋顶，头顶上的星星都跟着颤动起来。德拉科惊讶地眨了眨眼——没有上辈子多啊。  
  
“赫敏·格兰杰小姐，面对烈火冷静推理，我要奖励格兰芬多四十分。”  
  
这辈子的夜游事件并没有让格兰芬多元气大伤，但分数还是落在斯莱特林后面不少。如果按照原先的加分，即使没有隆巴顿的十分，格兰芬多是可以赢的。  
  
“最后，哈利·波特先生，表现出了大无畏的胆量和过人的勇气，为此，我还要奖励格兰芬多五十分。”  
  
喧闹声震耳欲聋，那些把嗓子喊得嘶哑的同学心里都在默默计算着分数——格兰芬多现在是四百八十分，和斯莱特林的分数完全一样，已经直逼学院杯的冠军了。  
  
“那么意味着，”邓布利多不得不大声吼叫才能盖过雷鸣班的欢呼，“我们需要对这里的装饰做一些小小的改变。”  
  
他拍了拍手，立刻，那些绿色的悬垂绸带间隔着染上了鲜红，银色镶上了金边；巨大的斯莱特林蛇移到了左边，右边一头格兰芬多狮子冉冉升起。  
  
哈利站起来大声庆贺，转身朝向斯莱特林，只见德拉科愣愣地呆着。哈利向他举杯，德拉科才回过神来，轻轻举杯回应。  
  
德拉科将果汁一饮而尽，放下杯子时，看见邓布利多向他眨了眨眼。  
  
局势确实改变了吧。德拉科微微笑了，对校长点了点头。  
  
“——红配绿，这是什么老土的搭配。”潘西在旁边吐槽到。  
  
其他的斯莱特林虽然不情愿荣誉被分了一杯羹，但脸色也没有上辈子那么难看。  
  
“为斯莱特林的七连胜。”级长马库斯举起了杯子，大家又纷纷高兴了起来，都举起杯子，大声喊着斯莱特林的名字。  
  
对面的格兰芬多丝毫不服输，也吼叫起来。  
  
“格兰芬多”和“斯莱特林”，传播到辽阔无人的魁地奇场，蔓延去幽深神秘的禁林，响彻了整个霍格沃茨。  
  
考试成绩在几天后公布了，哈利几乎忘记了这回事。他和罗恩都以高分通过了考试。赫敏是年级第一，德拉科以两分之差屈居第二。  
  
“哈哈哈，我就说你没有赫敏厉害吧。”罗恩夸张地嘲笑。  
  
“我劝你省省吧，韦斯莱。不知道你哪来的自豪。”德拉科拉着长腔，风吹云淡地嘲讽道。  
  
罗恩瞬间炸了，他本来对自己的成绩很满意，现在也不好意思说出口了。  
  
坐列车回程之前，哈利拉着德拉科走到一个没有人的地方。  
  
“这几天我都没抓到机会问你——罗恩和赫敏说你禁止他们说出那晚上你也参与的事情。”哈利撇着眉说，“邓布利多教授明明知道但也没给你加分。”  
  
“我让他保密的。”  
  
——其实斯内普教授也知道。德拉科无奈。当天晚上他就被斯内普抓住，明嘲暗讽地说教了一番。  
  
“为什么呢？”  
  
“当然是因为我想当个默默无闻的英雄。”  
  
“去你的吧。”  
  
“好吧。我对这种出风头的事情不屑一顾。”  
  
“……说实话！”  
  
德拉科叹了口气，说：“你应该听说过马尔福家的事吧。”  
  
哈利犹豫地点了点头，沉默了会儿，突然明白了些什么。  
  
“那你……”  
  
“马尔福一直坚持中立。”德拉科打断了哈利。  
  
空气又沉默了几秒，哈利又开口了。  
  
“那么德拉科呢？”  
  
德拉科笑了，阳光照进无人的角落。  
  
“德拉科是哈利·波特的人。”  
  
也许是冲动，也许是希望。德拉科突然想站在阳光底下，不只是当一个旁观者，而是守卫这一切；守卫马尔福，守卫斯莱特林，守卫霍格沃茨——他愿意战斗。  
  
他突然想到，斯莱特林的明泽保身不意味着退而逃避，而是用自己的方式攻下胜利。  
  
哈利脸红了红，不知怎么，想到他昏倒后做的梦。那是一个很漫长很漫长的梦，梦醒来却什么都不记得了，只有一些残像依稀留在脑中。  
  
夏夜的星空，湿润的草地，还有，夜晚的阳光。  
  
“你傻笑什么呢？”德拉科奇怪地看着哈利。  
  
哈利赶紧摇头，“没什么。”  
  
“格兰芬多历经六年终于勉强摸到学院杯的边，高兴傻了？”德拉科嘲讽，声音还是一如既往地欠揍。  
  
哈利咬牙，追着去打德拉科，德拉科轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角，敏捷地躲开了。  
  
“你等着吧，下次一定不会是并列第一！”  
  
“确实不会，斯莱特林当然独居高位。”  
  
“明明是格兰芬多！”  
  
“梦想挺大啊，少年。”  
  
……  
  


一年级·完

——TBC——


End file.
